The Situation
by ErickaBff123
Summary: Catherine is a taken, successful bakery owner and Vincent is a business inspector going through a rough divorce. What happens when his job leads him to her store and their paths continue to meet after an unexpected event? AU Story, Rated Mature for future chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1: July 4th

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter because this is my first story ever I've posted on fanfiction! So if you like it or anything, please review and let me know! This is a VinCat story! So don't worry about the things you read and will come to read ;) I apologize for any errors or mistakes! I had my friend Kasey go over it and I wanna thank her for helping take part in creating this!

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of these characters and batb! This is just for fun. I don't own Vincent...but I wish I did! All rights belong to CW and the writers and producers! Enjoy!

"THE SITUATION"

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**_Catherine_**

_Sirens. Horns. Beeps._ All of the inevitable were ringing annoyingly in my ears on this "peachy" Thursday morning. Shoving my head into the depths of my drooped pillow as I banged the irritating reminder that it was now 6 am.

It was July 4th and it happened to be one of the most cheerful days of the year for most people. Sadly, that was not the case today for me. Today, July 4th, to me, meant busy. Nothing else, probably a little bit of stress, but busy. Many people may leave New York for this gracious holiday, but there are in fact more people visiting here as well today. And for me, that just so happened to mean a busy day at my bakery. I know I should be excited because yes I am going to do the one thing I enjoy everyday...but what I had to look forward to later...was the downfall of my day. I was supposed to be spending this day having fun, but instead I had a dinner to attend to. With my boyfriends parents.

Mr. Henry and Mrs. Deborah Marks...woopty-doo. I love my boyfriend to death, but every since I met his parents...they just don't seem to like me that much. Maybe it's because I'm not a doctor as well or maybe it's because my bakery is "too tacky for her taste" as I recall Deborah saying on one of our distressful meetings. She all in all really just didn't care for me that much. I had no idea why. Henry, on the other hand wasn't as worst as his bitter wife, he tolerated me but I could tell he had someone else in mind for his perfect son. Some ex named Claire who I've grown to hate hearing about. I heard she was an "impeccable woman", a "do-gooder", a "saint" as I remember the exact words he used during last Christmas' dinner. Deborah even had the nerve to say that she was Evan's soulmate. I remember being filled with anger at her insensitive remark. I mean, didn't these people know that I was his girlfriend now. I sighed, not really wanting to dread over this anymore. I was just gonna have to go through this evening filled with more fake smiles and silence as they rehashed the past. Whatever this holiday brings me, I just know it's going to be miserable.

I exhaled a deep breath and propelled myself up into the massive king-sized bed. Being greeted with more space next to me wasn't a surprise. I've kind of gotten used to it every since we moved in together. He was a doctor. A surgeon at that. Sure he got called in a lot but no matter how long he's gone in a day, I knew where he'd be returning to at night. Yes, my boyfriend saved peoples lives and I respected his profession. I knew I could never do what he does on a daily basis and I found myself being attracted to what he did. I smiled, remembering the first time we met. Evan and I met three years ago. He was on the job to exact. I was taking my dad for a check-up like any other time and that's when he saw me. He was tall and handsome with simmering blue eyes. He had a toothy grin, with just the right amount of facial hair. When he spoke, I detected a English accent that I instantly fell in love with. I laughed at his flirtatious comments and knew then and there that he was a player. So when he asked me out, I shut him down. But after that day, he claims it was by coincidence, but I ran into him every where. He was very, very persistent. So I finally said yes and we've been together every since. I know, I'm a very lucky woman.

I jumped when my cell phone buzzed on the night-stand. I slightly laughed at that being the source of the fright. As I lifted my iPhone up, across the screen it read "Tess". She's my best friend and also one of my business partners in my bakery. I've known her since high school and she's managed to stick by my side every since. She's probably calling to make sure I'm up, as I hate waking up early.

I answered the phone, "Hello?" I spoke groggily.

"Are you up?" she asked as I detected tension in her voice.

I flipped my legs over the bed, stretching, "Of course. My uh, my clothes are already laid out." I said extending the truth.

"You're totally lying aren't you?" she slightly convulsed and I could basically hear her shake her head. "You need to get up! Do you know what day it is?"

I finally prompted myself out of my all too comfortable bed and stalked my way to the bathroom. I huffed loudly, not wanting to be reminded that it was the 4th because of the people I had to endure later. "Yeah, it's July 4th." I said, less enthusiastic then intended.

"Not only that! Did you forget already? Today the inspector comes to the store and we need to make sure everything's in order before they come! I already called Heather, she's willing to open this morning. So get your lazy butt up!" she demanded with authority like my mother had a habit of doing.

My eyes bugged out. Crap. I had totally forgotten about that. Not only did I have the dinner from hell to look forward to, now I had this unfortunate event as well. Didn't these people have anything better to do on the holidays.

I cursed silently as I stepped on my hairbrush on the bathroom floor, in a hurry to cut the shower on.

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting ready. I'll see you in thirty!" she rushed as she hung up the phone.

Now for a moment of paradise. The shower. God I loved this shower. This is where I come to relieve all my frustrations, all my stress, and all my worry. Evan's had to pull me from it a couple of times, but I can't help it. It's where I come to forget about everything. The hot water calms my nerves and soothes my skin as it runs down my back. This is just what I needed. I grabbed the shampoo off the soap ledge and lathered it into my dark hair. After 20 minutes, I stepped out and grabbed my towel, wrapping it securely around my body. I grabbed my phone off the sink and checked the time, it was 6:45 am. _Fantastic_. So now I was running late. How long had I been laying in the bed? Now I only had fifthteen minutes to get ready.

I slipped my royal blue floral dress on, with the red lace band perfectly fitted around my waist to extenuate my curves. I stepped into my all red pumps, that made me at least 4 inches taller. I looked into the mirror, applying some red lip gloss and a little bit of eyeliner. I flattened my hair and checked my appearance in the mirror one more time, admiring the holiday colors. It had just turned 7:03 am and I grabbed my phone, car keys, and purse and headed out the front door. I had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

_**Vincent**_

It had just turned 1:00 pm and honestly, I just wanted to go home. I had been looking through file after file examination. Making sure every business inspection was accurate and honest. I had more papers to go over than usual because my partner, J.T., took the holidays off to go on a weekend vacation with his girlfriend Sara. I gotta say, I was very jealous of him right now. He was out enjoying the holidays while I was stuck at work. That was me a year ago, but this year I have to deal with divorce court dates and a greedy ex-wife, Alex. I can't wait til this is all over.

I checked my work schedule and reminded myself that I have another store inspection at the bakery _Catcakes _in an hour. Great. I guess getting the rest of the day off was out of question. God I hated my boss. As far as I knew, Terry, Sandra and myself were the only ones in the office today. For what reason? I have no idea. I could name one hundred other things I could be doing today other than working, like taking a nap. Sleep hasn't been in the cards for me lately with the whole divorce thing. I was actually presented with the news last night from my lawyer that Alex is also claiming to be a victim of "Mental Abuse" and that she was "Emotionally Stressed Out" during most of our marriage. And all I had to say to that was _Wow_. Who knew the woman who was the love of my life would ever stoop this low to get a dime? I promise, things haven't always been this way.

I met Alex four and a half years ago. She was the most radiant woman I'd had ever seen in my life. She had long, red hair and baby blue eyes. One of the things that really drawn me to her was her confidence. She knew what she wanted out of life and she always got it. Maybe that's not such a good thing now, but I knew then that I wanted her in my life. And I made that happen. We started dating and had been together for two years. Everything was perfect and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, so I did just that. I proposed to her. After we married, during our honeymoon in Aruba she graced me with the news that she was pregnant. That's when I truly believed that my life was complete. I have to admit, I was the happiest man alive. But, six months into the pregnancy, Alex had started to have stomach aches and major pressure on her bladder. Then all in all, she stopped feeling the baby kick. That's when I knew something terribly had went wrong. And when we went for a check up, we were told that we'd lost our baby. After that, things were never the same. Alex just wasn't herself anymore. The first month after, she spent the days in bed. Unable to stop crying and I was there for her every step of the way. But she became detached. She wouldn't talk to me, I couldn't touch her, my own wife wouldn't look at me. I understand that she lost a child, but so did I. All I wanted to do was be there for her, and she shut me out.

After a while, she started coming home late, she would always be on the phone, and she was unusually happy. I suspected she had found someone else but I never knew for sure. Because soon after, I was presented with divorce papers. No warning, just "I want a divorce Vincent. I just don't love you anymore. Sorry." Sorry? I saw the signs but all she had to say was...Sorry? Then I began to see a side of Alex I had never seen. Since I took care of her financially, she found out she could receive much more money out of me now that we were getting a divorce. Not to mention she had one of the best lawyers in the city, Gabriel Lowen. I mean the guy was like a pitbull in a suit. I heard he had never lost a case. That showed me that Alex had one thing and one thing only on her mind, and that was to destroy me. I was the target in her evil doing. A part of me wondered what was the real reason our marriage fell apart, but now, after seeing her true colors...maybe everything was happening for a reason. And this is just how I found out that Alex Salter was truly not the woman for me.

I looked to the silver rolex on my left wrist and saw that it was 1:30 pm. I sighed and grabbed all of my files and put them into my suitcase. The drive to _Catcakes_ was a 20 minute drive and if I wanted to be there early, I better head out now. I grabbed my suit jacket off the back of my chair before pushing it under the desk still piled with work. I made my way to the elevator and as the doors opened I was greeted with Brooke, my bosses secretary. She gave me a smile after a surprised look diminished off her face as I stepped in the elevator pressing button one, leaving the sixth floor.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working today!" she stated with anticipation.

I grinned to myself as she stared up at me, she had to be about five feet tall. I shook off the thought and nodded "Just going through paper work mostly, but I could say the same about you too. Sorenson got you working?" I asked, thinking again how much I hated him for making me work today.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, he just told to get the _Pizza Hut_ file for Lanes Rd" she said showing him the file in her hand, "apparently their getting shut down. Bug problem." She stated sticking her tongue out to show her disgust.

"Well I guess I won't be getting pizza tonight." he declared as she laughed, a little too hard.

"Same here." she bounced up and down on her heels as if she was a little kid. "Hey, are you free tonight? Cause I know this place that just opened called _21 Club, _maybe we could check it out?" she asked, tittering her hands together waiting for an answer.

I had to know this was coming. I've known Brooke for a few months now and we often have casual conversations when I come in the mornings, usually a "Hey", "How you doing?" and a "See you later." I've gathered that she's a little shy since she started working here three months ago. Usually a quality I'm not attracted to, but she was cute. She had blonde shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, and a cute child like smile. As she continued to stare up at me, it was obvious that she was starting to regret asking me out.

As the elevator doors dinged open, revealing the first floor to the parking lot, I knew I needed to give her an answer. Or say something. I looked to her and gave her a slight smile, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Her mouth fell open momentarily, not expecting the answer I gave but she quickly regained composure "Great. I'll meet you there at 6 pm?" She asked stepping out the elevator as well before the doors enclosed her.

I opened the door to my dark blue mustang then looked to her and smiled, "Yeah, that's perfect." I slid in the driver's seat as she waved at me goodbye and walked quickly to her car. I cranked up my ignition and pressed on the gas heading out the department parking lot. Maybe this date was just what I needed to get my mind off of things. Because I sure didn't have anything else good to look forward to.

But little did he know, he was so wrong.

* * *

A/N

Please let me know what you guys think of this! I know the first chapter was probably a little boring, but I promise you, I have A LOT of twist and turns of ideas running through my mind! I have so much in store for this story! So I hope you liked it ;) and if you're interested in seeing some of my video work, please check them out on my youtube channel! My username is Erickabff123! Thankyou (:


	2. Chapter 2: Infatuation

Chapter 2

_**Catherine**_

I placed my palm on my forehead, truly aggravated and stressed out. It had just turned 1:52 pm and my sister, Heather, was acting like it was the end of the world. "Cat! Are the cupcakes done yet? Cat! Where is the swans down cake flour? Cat! Marie won't be able to come in today! CAT!" She yelled as I relived what seemed like every question under the sun, driving me to insanity. Question after question raced into my mind and they wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop! It seemed as they all were swirling around in my head like a tornado, screaming my name over and over. Cat...Cat...CAT!

"What?!" I suddenly hollered at my sister, surely frightening the little old lady who happened to be waiting in line for her dozen of red velvet cupcakes. I instantly felt awful, letting this awful day get the best of me. "I'm sorry," I spoke sincerely and gave her an apologetic smile "Your order will be ready in a minute." I said, trying to comfort her with the news.

She simply shook her head, "No worries sweetheart. I know it must be a stressful day for you guys, I'm in no rush." She expressed, giving me a view of her pearly white teeth as she took a seat on the soft pink modern couch.

I smiled to myself, admiring her. I wish I can grow to be like that. Not constantly on a time schedule or panicking about every little thing that could go wrong. I just needed a day without any worry or responsibilities. Just peace and quiet...

"CAT!" my sister bellowed out again, completely ruining my moment.

I braced a tight smile on my face for my customer's sake and walked my way to the back, instantly dropping my smile. "You better be dying!" I said firmly, crossing my arms.

She eyed me frantically with her light brown eyes, "Gosh, I was just gonna tell you her cupcakes are ready." She spoke a little softer this time.

I sighed and relaxed my stance, "I'm sorry, but you just can't blare out through the store like that about every little thing. We have customer's."

She nodded, "I'm sorry." I could tell she saw her doing as a screw up as she lowered her head a bit. I instantly felt bad. "Here." She handed me the woman's order in the hot pink box, tied with blue and white string as I glanced at what I thought was our 'famous' store label.

"Look, I know you're worried about this store inspection but it's gonna be fine. Everything looks great and this all never wouldn't have gotten done without you." I spoke the last word and smiled as I saw her face lighten up. "So just...take a breather...and relax."

She nodded, "You're right. You're absolutely right. I mean, what could go wrong?" she asked, convincing herself to just halt for a minute.

"Exactly, maybe you should take a break?" I suggested and waited for her agreement. She headed towards the back to sit down. I made my way up to the front and glanced at the clock. It was 1:59 pm. Whoever was coming, would be here any minute. And Tess wasn't back from the store yet with the star sprinkles, apparently they had been more popular today than we thought and we ran out of them about an hour ago. What was taking her so long? I closed my eyes, exhaling a breath. No worries. I got this under control. I made my way to the seated elderly woman who was staring at something outside the window, and I placed another smile on my face, "Here you go ma'am, I'm so sorry for the wait." I apologized again for all these inconveniences that were appearing today.

She looked outside a little longer and then directed her focus on me and flashed me her smile again, "Don't be sweetheart, I promise you it's fine." She admitted as she gripped the couch arm, preparing to lift herself up. I sat the box on the side table quickly and rushed to give her a hand. When she was back on her feet, she still contained that smile and then I heard a car door shut. Finally, Tess was back. I sighed happily in relief.

"Thank you darling." she spoke and she grabbed her treats off the table, "Do you mind me asking what your name is?" she questioned.

"My names Catherine, I'm the owner." I replied and she was making her way to the door.

"Well Catherine, I hope you have a wonderful 4th of July." She smiled one more time as I replied _"you too"_, as she made her way out the door, signaling the chimes above.

I turned around a little too quickly and bumped into the magazine stand we had displayed for customers and usually for Heather when she takes her breaks. "Shit!" I cursed out to myself as _People, Life & Style, Teen Vogue, _and a few_ Food Networks _all collapsed to the ground. Really? This day couldn't get any better. As I crouched down on my knees to collect the fallen ones, the bell on the door chimed, signaling someone was walking in. Shoot, another customer, I knew it wasn't Tess because she usually parks in the back. Where was she?

I piled the magazines in an orderly fashion as another hand came into view and started grabbing the rest of the magazines. I paused for a moment, analyzing the strangers hands. They were very large and muscular, certainly not a woman. This man had nice hands, that could probably cover my tiny ones. I looked a little further up at his cufflinks, the had VK engraved in them. They had a circular shape and I had to admit, they looked very nice. Money well spent. That made my eyes travel even further in curiosity, and that's when I was greeted with my helping hand.

He had dark brown hair, length cut down to the tops of his ears. His hair was a little rustled, I could tell he had been running his fingers through it. His eyes were a solid dark brown, as they moved over the recent clutter I made on the floor. I took a trip, traveling down his nose to his soft lips that were encircled by his neatly trimmed dark facial hair that matched the hair on his head. And he had a small patch of hair right beneath his bottom lip. I noticed a scar on the right side of his jaw, and that somehow enhanced his appearance. It made him look more...appealing. And that's when I looked back to his eyes...that just so happened to be staring right back into mine. Oh crap! Was I staring? I was totally staring! Cat, get a grip. Before I could apologize for what seemed like too many times today..his lips started to move and words began to came out deeply. Oh my god. His voice was raspy and strong. And I didn't realize I had become distracted again, staring at his tight shirt that hid his chest right beneath his suit jacket. Then I snapped out of it as I recall him asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, making a bigger fool out of myself. God, I bet my mouth was open. What is wrong with you Cat? I shook my head, punishing myself in my thoughts.

His eyes glazed over me again, clearly confused at my strange state. And then he spoke again, "I asked if you were alright?" He repeated his question, showing a slight grin that revealed a dimple right below his scar on the side of his face.

God his smile- Stop Cat! Stop! You have a wonderful boyfriend, so just stop! I cursed myself again, realizing he was waiting for my response yet again. I cleared my throat and finally spoke, "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that and thank you for helping me, you didn't have to do that." I said honestly and also gave a smile, still mentally slapping myself for my unacceptable behavior. This man probably thought I was weird and would never return again. Why did that thought bother me so much?

He rose to his feet, giving a quick brush to his pants and then his eyes landed on me again, and he extended to me his right hand, "No problem." He said, waiting for me to grasp his hand.

I paused for a minute and then gave him my right hand as he easily lifted me up to my feet. I instantly let go of his hand, feeling an electric current run through the base of my palm where his hand was just moments ago. I looked to his eyes that were for some reason, still on me, but I could've sworn from the look in his eyes...he had felt it too. I laughed slightly, breaking the unusual silence, "Thank you, again. So...what can I get for you?" I asked, going back into my professional mode.

I saw him then check something that was attached to his clipboard. I lowered my eyes, did he have that on him the whole time? I probably was too busy eye-raping the man, I mentally slapped myself again for my uncontrollable thoughts. He then shook me out of my thoughts again as his voice flooded my ears.

"I was actually looking for a...Catherine Chandler? The owner?" he look back to me from his clipboard.

"That would be me." I said.

"Great, I'm Mr. Keller, I'm here to inspect you," he informed me, his eyes still linked to my face. He was here to _inspect me. _I pulled hair out a little more feeling this new heat dampen the back of my neck. Why did his choice of words have an affect on me? And what made it worst is he seemed to notice this as he corrected himself, "to inspect your store." He finally said in an affirmative term.

And then it hit me as my eyes enlarged a bit. This man was not a customer. He was the inspector. An attractive one at that. And here I was making an ass out of myself. Good going Cat, way to nail it.

"It's nice to meet you Catherine." He suddenly spoke, filling in my response. And he stuck his right hand out again.

This again...I straightened my posture a bit and grabbed onto his large hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too." I found my voice again. Finally. Because something was seriously wrong with me. I looked down at our hands and realized something..._I was right. His hand does cover mine_, I thought as he released his firm grip.

"So, where should we start?" I asked, suddenly nervous as I began to intertwine my fingers. He then glanced at his clipboard again and I found myself edging forward to see it too. It was a check list for sure. It listed all of the things he needed to inspect in my store. I just hoped the boxes on that list gets checked off.

"How about we start with the kitchen?" He asked awaiting my answer.

"Okay." I brushed off my dress a little and addressed my hand towards the back, "It's this way." I stated and began to clink my heels into the same direction. This should be fun.

* * *

25 minutes had went by and so far everything was going...good...I guess I can say. Everything was in great shape except for two things. He informed me that we should get our drainage pipe replaced and a new garbage disposal, because the one we had was easily jamming. I always knew something was wrong with that thing. But besides that, everything else was in perfect shape, and the other two things, he explained to me, weren't considered a critical issue. The inspection was not as bad considering this was our first one, but things took a turn when Heather presented herself from the break room. Right when we headed to the kitchen in the beginning of the inspection, she came out wondering who I was talking to, obviously hearing the other voice being wayyy to deep to be Tess'. Then that's when I had to let her know that he was the inspector before she said anything she'd regret, because I know how she gets. I briefly mentioned Heather was my sister and she was mostly in charge of the décor of the store and keeping things running smoothly. And that Tess was also another business partner that made sure we had every ingredient you could think to get for a successful bakery. Marie was the only other employee, she helped me bake when I couldn't be there or when we're really busy, but I explained she took the holiday off.

After the tour of the store, he flipped over one of the papers on his clipboard, "Okay, I just have a few questions to ask you, is that okay?" He asked, directing his eyes straight to mine. He seemed to be doing that a lot and I fidgeted at first, but I simply nodded my head and took a seat on the arm chair in front of his spot on the couch.

He glanced at me quickly and then began with the list, "So how long have you been running this place?"

"Um..we opened almost two and a half years ago." I said answering his question.

He nodded his head, jotting notes on the white paper, "And this is your first store inspection, correct? Because I saw no records of any other inspection."

I nodded my head slowly, not sure if that was bad or not, "Why is that a bad thing?" I spit out, afraid of the answer.

He smiled slightly at my worried look, which made me ease up a bit, "No, that's normal. You got one right in time." He reassured and I nodded my head again. "Is there any one on file who can take care of the store just in case something happens?" He asked me, returning his gaze to my face.

"No one on file...but my partner Tess and Heather would most likely be the ones." I glanced at my sister, her was too in the room now. Weird. I don't remember her walking in.

He jotted that down too, "How long do you plan to stay in this business?"

I smiled slightly, "I plan to be doing this for a long time, you know? It's really all I ever wanted to do. But that all depends on the customer's." I said, with a slight laugh.

He nodded his head as his dimple appeared again, "Okay, that was the last question." He said, leaving me somewhat disappointed, but I nodded anyway, "After looking over your place and the answers you've given me, I can say that you're bakery is in great shape. Just make sure you get those drainage pipes fixed. That's really the main problem, but over all, you guys are looking at a _B+_." He said as I sighed in relief. A _B+_...I could live with that. That was practically an A.

"And just be in mind, someone will be back here later on this year just as a follow up to make sure everything's been fixed and still maintaining its order." He spoke again glancing from Heather then to myself, informing us both but making eye contact with me.

"Will it be you?" I heard my sister ask and I looked to her, I could see it all over her face. She sat with her legs crossed, head resting in the palm of her right hand as her arm propped itself on her exposed thigh. She was batting her long eyelashes, gawking at the man as if he was prey and she was a hungry lion. She was infatuated with this man and that for some reason really bothered me. I then looked back to him as he began to speak.

"It might be me or my partner J.T, or maybe someone else from my department." He then looked back to me, "And if either of you have any questions, just call my department" He said placing his business card in my hand. I took it, grazing his hand slightly by mistake. And then he began to stand after placing his clipboard back into his suitcase, and I could see in the corner of my eye that my sister too had stood up. So I began to rise out the chair as well.

"It was really nice to meet you two ladies." He said first shaking Heather hand and he chuckled as she giggled like a teenage girl, and then he turned to me with his smirk still in place, "Nice talking with you..._Catherine._" My breath hitched a bit...I liked the way my name sounded in his mouth...and when he shook my hand again...this time it was way longer and I could tell Heather had took notice to this when she cleared her throat as if it was innocent.

I watched as he left out the store, striding towards what I assumed was his blue mustang. I know I shouldn't be...but my eyes followed his every move. As he hoped into his vehicle, I could have sworn his eyes met mine...maybe I was seeing things. I don't know. One thing I did know...I would never see this man again...

* * *

It had just turned 5 o'clock, and we were about to close early due to the holiday. This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...but Tess...was not having the best. She got back to the store around 3 o'clock and boy was she mad. Some idiot had ran into the back of our delivery van and now the our back door was jammed shut. Until it gets fixed, we'll probably be postponing deliveries for a while. She talked quite a bit about the guys being a complete jerk like it was her fault he ran into her. What an ass. She apologized, realizing she wasn't there for the inspection but I brushed it off. All that mattered was that she was okay. The conversation took a turn when Heather brought up the inspector...again. She talked non-stop about him since he left. I just shook my head and laughed at Tess' pouty face, she was clearly upset she missed out on _the greek god_ as Heather described him.

I grabbed all of my belongings and flipped the open sign. I had two hours to get ready for the _best dinner ever_. Evan would be getting off in an hour and we were supposed to meet his parents at _BlueHill_ that was down the block from that new place that just opened _21 Club_. It was a somewhat fancy restaurant, not really my taste, but of course I said I'd come anyway.

As I was leaving the store, Tess reminded me that we were going to the nightclub _Webster Hall_ tomorrow night. Yes. Something I actually was looking forward to. Some time to have fun and get drunk for a change. As I pulled the door handle to my silver _Kia_ and got in, something weird happened. The one thing that flashed into my mind before I pulled off...was a pair of dark brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night

Hey guys! WOW! Thankyou for the reviews! I gotta say I'm really feeling the love! Haha please keep it coming because support is what fuels me xD I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it! Also, this story will be Rated M in some chapters, so if that's not your thing or you can't handle it, I'll make sure to put a warning over those specific chapters! xP Again thank you to my supporters! Enjoy!

***Disclaimer*** I didn't create these characters and I don't own BATB, I'm just borrowing them!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Night

_**Vincent**_

It was Friday and I only had two hours left on my work shift. Thank God. I'm so ready to get out of this place and I wouldn't mind if it was for good. My boss has been working me like crazy. Maybe it was because he was a dick or he still was angry after catching his wife in bed with Jim from the tax department, or at least that's what I had heard out of all the gossip going on around here. Poor Jim. Soon after that scandal flowed through our building, he was fired. It was quite embarrassing the way it all went down, but my boss showed no mercy and that placed fear in all of us. Since then, no one has really spoken of it because they were simply afraid of hitting the concrete like Jim. Either way, my boss was a dick.

I grabbed some of the recent inspection files off my desk, making my way to J.T.'s office. I needed to go over a couple of files with him, since he missed three inspection visits while he was out of town. Here, this is what we have to do when a partner misses out on all the 'fun'. Just so they'll know how everything went for when they have to return to that business.

I tapped repeatedly on his cracked door, making my way into the clutter free room. He was nose deep into a file, like always. I don't know why he came in today knowing he and Sara got back early this morning. He was clearly a workaholic, something I couldn't understand in this hell hole of a workplace.

J.T. looked up to see his tall friend walk in with his grey, expensive suit. He smiled, edging his glasses closer to his face and dropped the file on his desk. "Hey buddy, what's up? And can I just say..watching you walk in here totally made me feel like I should go out and buy me a bowflex." He said with amusement.

Vincent cracked a slight smile as he took a seat in one of the chairs, facing his friends desk. This is why being partners with J.T. was great. He wasn't afraid to joke around and some days he really needed a good laugh when Alex would call with her crazy demands ruining his day.

I smiled, still shaking his head at the thought of J.T. on a bowflex. "So how was your vacation? Was there any...romance?" I asked with a smirk, remembering J.T. saying once he knew how to show a girl a good time. Plus, they've been dating for 6 months now and it was about time my boy got some.

"A, the trip was fine and B, that's none of your business." He shot back, with an even larger smile. "But let's not start with me, a little birdie told me a certain guy I know went on a date with another certain girl I know and her name just so happens to rhyme with cook." He said, directing the focus on Vincent.

How in the hell did anyone find out about that. I mean, I know shit gets around here pretty fast...but damn, no one else was around when she asked me out and I surely don't remember seeing any of my colleagues at the restaurant. Unless Brooke told someone. But as far as I know, she didn't have too many friends around here and she wasn't the gossip type. Girls around here actually envied her because Sorenson treated her differently than everyone else. There was even a rumor she was having an affair with him, but it quickly blew over. After all, she didn't seem like that kind of girl.

"Yeah, she asked me out and we went to dinner." He said as if it was an every day thing.

J.T. Waited for the details, but Vincent obviously had nothing more to say, "Wellllll..that's great right? I mean you haven't really seen anyone since you split with satin's sister." I laughed at that a bit, that's what he called Alex since everything went to shit and she begun to bleed me dry.

"It was...okay..." He seemed to chose his words carefully.

"Just okay? I mean I've seen Brooke and she happens to look more than okay. I'm just gonna get straight to the point, she's hot." He spoke blatantly.

I shook my head, "She's pretty and all that but, there just wasn't anything there you know? This might sound crazy but the moment I see a girl...I can determine if I like her or not. I don't know, it's weird. And Brooke...I just see her as a friend and I hope that doesn't make things awkward between us. But to give you an answer, we still ended up having a nice time the connection just...wasn't there for me" He said honestly.

J.T. nodded his head, "I understand. I've had to let a couple ladies down myself, and one, was a supermodel," He said as Vincent raised an eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood, "okay, maybe she wasn't a supermodel. She was more into progressive hand advertisement, whatever that is, but I realized she wasn't for me. She said she would get out of the industry for me but I couldn't let her miss out on her dream job." He spoke, looking in another direction, lost in his thoughts.

I chuckled slightly, "Dude, really?"

"No not really." He said also joining in on the laugh.

I shook my head again at that ridiculous story and checked my watch and sighed. Only 20 minutes had went by. I looked down into my lap, seeing the reason I had came in here the first place. "Oh, before I leave, I need to tell you about these new inspections." He spoke handing J.T. the files and he cracked the first one open, moving his eyes rapidly over the information.

"Catcakes? Isn't that the bakery on Bay St.? I heard there desserts were really good..well at least I hope. How'd it go?" He questioned.

Catcakes. The place that introduced me to the owner sent from heaven. _Catherine Chandler_. Recalling her name I wanted, so desperately, to say again. Every since I saw her...I got that feeling I just spoke about not even 5 minutes ago. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her...there was a connection. Which was clearly obvious following our moments during the inspection. But not only did I find myself being drawn to her...I _wanted_ her. I wanted this woman I, at the moment, had just met. And that...was even a new feeling to me. She had to be the most stunning woman I had ever seen. She had long, dark chestnut hair that flowed down her back. She had hazel green eyes, that I couldn't tear my own from. A small, cute nose, that led to her small plump lips. I couldn't help but notice she had cute, small dimples when she smiled really big. And a smile that would eventually make me mirror hers. She was...everything I wanted. And probably one of the real reasons I wasn't interested in Brooke or distracted during our date. After I got home, I found my self thinking about her. I couldn't help it. When I closed my eyes, her image kept finding its way back into my head. I knew there was a chance I probably wouldn't see her again, and that...it honestly bothered me. I don't know what's going on with me. How could I feel this way about somebody I didn't know? One thing I did know about her was, she was...

"Beautiful." He said, a smiling creeping on his face. Obviously not realizing he said the last word out loud.

J.T. eyed him strangely, "The inspection went...beautiful?" He asked with laughter, but still confused.

That's when Vincent snapped out of it, "What?" He asked coming back to earth.

"I asked you how the inspection went and you said _Beautiful_ like you were on cloud nine or something." He expressed, still examining him strangely.

He cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair, "Oh, that. Yeah, it went..fine." He said, giving a slight shrug.

"Uh huh, what's her name?" he questioned with a 'no bullshit' face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he responded in a clueless matter.

"Dude, you seriously are the worst liar in the world. I've known you for how long? 5 years? So don't bullshit me. I know you met a woman at that bakery. So pop the casket, what's her name?" he asked, really wanting to know.

He sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I'm probably never gonna see her again so don't go throwing the confetti on me." He said with a laugh.

"You didn't her number? Your slacking my man." He said laughing as well, "Here," He placed the inspection files back in Vincent's hands, "We can go over these tomorrow, you look a little stressed." He said as he watched Vincent take the files. "Hey, how about we go out tonight, huh? Have a guys night out because you my friend, are seriously in need of it." He declared, rising from his seat, pointing his fingers at him.

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Come on! We can go to Webster Hall tonight and get a little wasted." He said as if it was the usual thing they do.

Vincent laughed, "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do, but you don't. Come onnn man, maybe you'll even meet another girl? That'll make you forget about the one you're clearly slightly obsessing over."

That was the problem. I didn't want to forget about _her_. I should but, I don't want to. I exhaled an amount of air I didn't know I was withholding. But maybe this is just what I needed to get my mind off of things like work and Alex. Plus, I haven't been out in a while and it'd be nice to get back out there. And have some fun for a change. Yeah. This is what I needed. Some actual fun. I looked to J.T. who was impatiently awaiting my final answer. "Okay. Fine, I'll go." I said, giving in, rising out of his office chair.

"Alriiiight, finally. I'll meet you there around 10ish?" he asked with a grin.

I chuckled a bit at him being too excited about this, but I responded with a nod and, "Yeah, sounds good." I said before I made my way out of his office.

* * *

_**Catherine**_

It had been 9:50 pm and I was finally happy I was about to get out of the house. This house was wayy too big for me to spend my time in it, mostly by myself. Plus, I wasn't in the best of moods recently. As you can recall, I had a dinner to attend to yesterday night with my boyfriend and his god awful parents. And who couldn't make it to the dinner? The one person who made me agree to this in the first place. Evan. Apparently, a woman had suffered a massive heart attack and he wasn't able to leave. I feel bad for the poor woman and I hope she recovers and everything, but I needed Evan there with me. His parents said unacceptable things to me in front of Evan, so imagine how it was last night? It was the absolute worst dinner I had ever sat through in the 29 years that I've been alive. I had to refrain from stabbing myself in the eye with a fork or even better, stabbing Deborah with it. I swear that woman is Lucifer himself. But with a manicure and a two thousand dollar Prada purse. She didn't hide the fact that she didn't want to be there, clearly Evan had to make her come as well. But I don't care. She despises me and the feeling is mutual. And I wasn't liking Evan too much right now either. Yeah I'm was mad at him, and as far as he knows, I still am. He apologized as soon as he got home, but at the moment, I didn't want to hear it. I was too heated from visiting hell for two hours, the same hell his butt should have visited along with me. He knew I was upset, so he didn't push it any further, letting me have my space.

So now I was getting ready to go out with Tess and Heather. I was checking myself in the mirror before Tess pulled up in the taxi she called. We all knew we'd probably be too drunk to drive back, neither one of us wanting to be the designated driver. I was not going out clubbing just to look cute. I was wearing a black, fitted dress, that almost reached my knees. On the sides of my waist were cut outs, showing a bit of skin. I had on my all black stiletto heels and a black sequined clutch filled with little touch up items I needed. My hair was wavy and the silver diamond hoops accompanied my look. Damn, I looked good!

I heard a car horn blaring outside and I grabbed my coat and headed for the stairs. When I got downstairs, Evan was in the kitchen fixing him something to eat. He didn't cook much, so it had to be his famous grill cheese. I smiled at that, then I remembered that I'm supposed to be mad at him. He saw me the moment I hit the first floor, while he was flipping the cheese centered bread. The first thing he eyed was my dress, probably debating if the length of it set well with him. Then words finally came out his mouth, "I didn't know you were going out."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, "Must've slipped my mind. We might be out late, so you don't have to wait up for me." I replied, still showing him I was still not happy about yesterday.

He sighed and put the spatula down, "Cat, I'm sorry okay? But they needed me there. And you know I would have been there had that not occurred, I just...couldn't. It's my job." He said as she looked to him, finally getting her attention, "So love, don't be mad at me, I can't take it when that cute frown is on your face." he said, making her smile a bit. "Forgive me?" He asked, giving her one of his loving smiles.

She finally smiled, "You're forgiven." She said placing her arms around his waist, as he leaned down, giving her a small kiss.

"Thank you. Now you take your sexy ass out and have some fun, so you can come back home so I can get you out this dress." He said placing another kiss on her lips.

She laughed at that, "I think I can do that, only if you save that poor grilled cheese from off the stove. Because I think it died a couple seconds ago." She said erupting in laughter again, trying to maintain a serious face.

"What?!" He threw his attention to the skillet, starting to smoke form underneath. "Dammit!" He cursed as he raced to save his dinner for tonight.

She just shook her head and laughed, then she heard another car horn coming from outside. This time longer then the first. Someone was impatient. She looked to her boyfriend again, "I'll be back! Tess is probably getting out the car by now." She said as she raced towards the front door.

"Okay, see ya." He said, as she raced out the door, he heard her say 'Tess, get back in the car!' He shook his head and turned off the stove.

* * *

When they got to the club, it was packed with all kinds of people. Apparently, tonight was Single's night, which Tess forgot to mention to me. That means I have to reject a lot of guys tonight. Tess claimed she didn't know anything about it, but I could tell she did by the way she was dressing tonight. She usually didn't care for dresses, but her's was shorter than mines. And that meant she was on a manhunt. And Heather was too. She was cooped up in a corner with some guy that reminded be of a frat guy. But I'm glad she was enjoying the night with someone. I was sitting on a bar stool, drinking a Gin & Tonic, watching all the people dance on the floor. God, I wanted to dance so bad. Maybe I should have invited Evan to come along, he probably would have rejected, letting me have my girls night. I looked around for Tess and finally spotted her talking to a very handsome man. About her complexion and about an inch taller than her. I smiled, watching her laugh and playfully hit his chest. Then he lead her out onto the dance floor.

I huffed, turning around in my chair, prepared to order another round, when some guy was in my way. He had long, greasy hair, fuzzy facial hair and a smile that showed all of his teeth. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance?" He asked as his dark eyes roamed over my body, then back to my face.

I gave him a slight smile, "I'm sorry, I'm here with my boyfriend." I lied, but wouldn't you? This guy was a total creep.

"Oh, where is he?" He continued, still smiling.

I eyed him and sensed something...weird. Something about him was making me really uncomfortable. "In the bathroom." I said going with my lie, hoping this guy can take a hint.

But as I knew, he didn't. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't be too mad if I stole one dance from you." He said as he slid his palm up my left leg, touching the edges of my dress.

And that did it. I scowled, looking down at his hand and placed mine on top of his, and that made him grin. But as soon as it appeared on his face, it left as I dug my finger nails into his skin, "Keep your hands .me." I spoke, venom in my voice, throwing his hand off my thigh. I stepped down from the stool and made my way towards the front doors. I needed some air.

As I made it outside, I realized I left my coat inside and the wind was starting to pick up through this empty street, filled with cars. I rubbed my hands up and down over my arms, trying to create some warmth, when I felt a pair of cold hands encircle me. I tried to scream but one hand was latched tight to my mouth and the other was glued to my waist. I kicked my legs and put up a fight as hard as I could as I realized the mystery person was dragging me to a secluded area, towards the back of the club. No, this couldn't be happening. I bit down on the strangers finger and he yelped out in pain, letting me go momentarily and that's when I made a run for it. But my shoes prevented me from getting far and I was captured again, this time pushed to the brick wall that was apart of the club. I winced in pain from the impact of my landing on the wall. That's when two blows came at me, hitting me in the stomach and I groaned out as I slid down the wall even further. I saw his hand fly back, ready to hit me again.

"Please...stop." I begged, as warm tears started to flood my eyes.

That's when he lowered himself and I saw his face. It was the creep from inside the club. "Oh, so it's please now? I don't think so. You weren't this nice when you rejected me," he said, letting his hand travel up the length of her dress, "and when girls are bad...they need to be punished." He spit out, slamming her head against the brick wall, rising her dress hire in the process. Before she could beg for him to stop again or even yell out, he placed a 5 inch knife to her throat, "don't even think about it. I'll make this quick for you." He said as his eyes darkened and he gave her a dirty smile. More tears fell from her eyes as he laid her on the cold ground, roughing up her dress over her hips. He looked to her face and grinned again, "Where's your boyfriend now?" He said, beginning to unbuckle his pants belt. That's when she pleaded one more time and he gripped his hand around her throats tight. Too tight. She couldn't breathe and he still proceeded to pull down his pants, still covering over her. Her eyes started to close, as the dark tried to take over. This is it. This is where she would die.

But when she opened her eyes...he wasn't on top of her. His hands weren't clutched to her neck and his body wasn't hovering over her anymore. She heard a man's voice near by pleading for the person to stop. Then it was silence...followed by hurried foot steps. That's when another, tall figure appeared in front of her. She hoped it wasn't someone else that just wanted her more. But she could make out words like "Are you okay...don't worry..._I got you_." That's when the male figure picked her up in his arms and her head laid upon his chest, starting to bleed from the back of her head. She looked up at the stranger and she was met with a pair of brown eyes she dreamed of last night. And that's when everything went black.

* * *

A/N..I know, OMG right? That was a really intense scene for me to write, but I got through it. And also the evan and cat lovey dovey scene, yuck! I think that was even worse. Please review and let me know what you think! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Safe

I hope you guys like this chapter, things are about to shift into another level! So I hope you're prepared to take on this ride full force! Please enjoy! And also thank you to every one who reviewed! XD Your kind words keep me going! So thank you!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 4: Safe

_**Catherine**_

I opened my eyes, immediately regretting it from the bright light shining down on me. I strained my eyes a bit, trying to keep them open to at least see where I was. Ugh. My head. Why does it hurt so much? I lifted my right hand, trying to reach the cause of the pain, but I couldn't. There were small line tubes attached to my wrist, I noticed as the tube was carrying something through my veins. I tried lifting my head to get a better view of my surroundings, but I just didn't have the strength to. I actually really wanted to go back to sleep. But then everything became crystal clear for me...I was at the hospital. But how did I get here? I closed my eyes, remembering everything that happened. _That creep...he was going to...he was going to rape me. But...someone came...and...he saved me..._I shook my head slightly, trying to remember the face that was my savior.

My train of thought was lost when someone entered the big windowed door. It was a female nurse. She walked over to my side and I read her name tag, _Tyler_. She gave me a sympathetic smile, clearly she was informed of what happened to me.

"I'm glad to see you awake Ms. Chandler, the doctor will be here in a while." She informed me, as she checked the monitors on the right side of me.

I nodded my head with discomfort and tried to sit up a bit but a shock of pain hit me from my stomach, it was no use. "Has my family been contacted? I need to call my father and s-"

She urged me too calm down as the monitor started to increase in beats, "Don't worry. They're all here. I'll let them know you're awake now." she said, making me instantly relax. Good. I didn't know exactly what happened and I needed some answers. But most importantly...I needed to see them. I was so close to losing my life tonight and the thought of never seeing my family again..Dad..Heather...Tess and Evan... I could never imagine my life without them. I wiped the tear that had fallen from my eyes, but more kept erupting. I looked over to the door again as my Dad walked in followed by everyone else. He smiled at me, happy seeing that I was okay. I smiled weakly back at him as more tears fell from my eyes. I could tell he wanted to wrap his arms around me and I wanted to do the same. But he made his way to my side and kissed me gently on my forehead.

"I'm glad to see your okay honey because I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had-"

"Dad." I said quickly, not wanting to rethink about that, "I'm okay now...you didn't lose me." I tried to reassure him and he simply nodded his head, gripping my left hand. I looked to my right as Evan grabbed right hand, he was seated in the chair facing the side of my bed. I looked to his face and I could tell it was recently filled with anger but now all that was left was concern. I smiled at him, as he spoke..

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked, examining my body.

"My stomach a little and my head a lot for some reason." I said and he slowly nodded his head. He knew why. I waited for him to explain it to me.

"That...asshole hit you in the stomach and...slammed your head against a brick wall." He said that last sentence as the anger took over his features again, and he tightened his grip on my hand, "I swear if I was there...he'd be dead." He said, shaking his head but I could tell he was serious. I tried to calm him down, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"Thank god that he got there in time." I heard Tess speak, and I looked to her and could tell she had been crying. Same goes for Heather. But my thoughts instantly went back to the man. Who was _he_?

"The guy?" I asked, looking to them then to everyone else, "Where is he?" I questioned.

"He's here, in the waiting room actually." I heard my Dad respond, "He came and just wanted to make sure you were okay. God, I owe him my life."

I tried to look through the windows to my room, but it was really difficult laying almost flat in this hospital bed. Where's the remote when you need it? I looked to my dad again, "I need to see him. To thank him." I spoke.

"Yeah, okay. I can go see if he's still here." He said as he made his way to the door, "Be right back honey." He said, leading his way out.

"And Me and Tess are gonna go see when the doctor's coming in. See if we can get you something for the pain."

"And he just happens to be really really hot." Tess said and I laughed at that. Leave it to Tess to crack a joke even in this moment. I looked back to Evan as they left the room.

"Catherine...I'm so sorry." He expressed, looking up at me with sad eyes.

I shook my head, "Please don't apologize. You didn't know. No one knew that was going to happen. This is not your fault, okay?" I said, still gripping his hand.

He nodded his head and placed a kiss on the base of my knuckles.

* * *

_**Vincent **_

I sat in the waiting room, tapping my leg repeatedly against the dark grey carpet. I stared at the clock above as it read 2:45 am. I had been here for hours, just telling myself she had to be okay. Just let her be okay...

I thought I would probably never see her again...and yet...we met again...I just wished it wasn't under these circumstances. When I realized it was her laying on the cold ground, beaten, and barely conscious...it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to hold her and take away her pain. And if I wasn't so focused on her...I would have finished that sick fuck. I wanted to kill him and that probably wouldn't have been the best choice to make but I wouldn't have cared. He hurt her and because of him...her life may never be the same again.

I ran my fingers through my hair, landing my face in the palms of my hands. After that, I called the rescue and everybody inside the club ran out to see what was going on. That's when I saw her sister Heather rushing over and another woman by the name of Tess. I recall Catherine telling me she was also a business partner at her bakery, but none of that mattered at the moment. Heather didn't seem to remember me, but she thanked me for saving her sister's life before she left in the ambulance with Tess. I wanted to head straight there after they left, but I had to stay and give the police my statement as they hauled the monster into the back of the police car. It took briefly 10 minutes and I just let J.T. know I was going to the hospital to make sure she was okay. He didn't question me, he just mentioned he would talk to me later to see how everything was.

When I got to the hospital, I met her farther, Mr. Chandler. He was about my height, with dark grey hair and he looked to be in his mid-fifties. He thanked me more times than I can count, I could tell worry possessed him and he was shook up. That's when another guy rushed in, and his name was Evan. He was slim and about 2 inches shorter than me. He had short, combed, sandy brown hair and a strong English accent. Maybe he was another friend of hers.

Heather informed him on everything that happened and about me, being there to find her behind the club building. I then found out that Evan was her boyfriend. I tightened my fist at that, I couldn't help it. The reaction was uncontrollable, but I shook it off. I don't know why I expected her to be single, she had already captivated someone with her beauty. Plus, I had no reason to be jealous, she wasn't _mine._ He thanked me as well and told me if there was anything I needed...it'd be done. But I kindly rejected, the one thing I needed was for her to be okay. A couple of minutes passed, and a doctor walked up to us, greeting us first and I could remember him calling Evan _Dr. Marks_. So he was a doctor as well. Well this guy was just Mr. Perfect. _Awesome. _The doctor told us she had lost some blood, but not death threatening and she had a bruise on her side and one in the center of her stomach. I clinched my teeth at that. She needed stitches in the back of her head, but besides that, it was nothing too serious. She was going to make a full recovery, she just needed to stay for a few days and then she was able to go home. I sighed in relief at that. She was going to be fine.

I looked up from my hands as I heard footsteps come towards my direction. It was her Dad, and I sat up straighter, waiting to hear what he had to say. He was probably coming to tell me I can go home now. I had been here for about 3 hours and it was about to be 3 am. I looked up to him, "Is everything okay?" I asked, like it was my job.

He smiled and nodded his head, "She's gonna be fine. But, she said she wants to see you." he said.

_She wanted to see me_. I swallowed and nodded my head, lifting myself to my feet and trialing behind him to her room. We walked through a set of double doors, down some hallways and turned a couple corners until we reached the door that read _B241_ on the outside. He pushed slightly on the door, and I waited behind him as he opened the door and walked in. I followed behind him and then she was in my view.

* * *

_**Catherine**_

I looked up to see my Dad walking back in, and someone standing behind him, I couldn't quite see his face.

"Catherine, this is Vincent. He saved your life." He spoke, as he stepped from behind my Dad. I froze as my breath hitched in my throat. It _was_ him. He was the one that saved me. I found myself looking into the same pair of brown eyes I captured before I blacked out. The same pair of brown eyes that flashed in my thoughts and mind last night. The same pair of brown eyes I met at the bakery yesterday. These pair of brown eyes belonged to a _Vincent_. _Vincent Keller. _

"It's you." I whispered, slowly releasing Evan's hand, but I knew he had heard me.

Vincent stared back at me with just as much intensity and he finally used that voice I had been dying to have drown in my ears, "And it's you." He said edging closer to me.

I kept looking at him until I heard Evan in speak in confusion, "Wait, you two know each other?" He said pointed his finger between us both.

I nodded my head, breaking my stare from _him_ and looking to Evan, "Yeah, Vincent came in my store yesterday. He's the inspector." I said, realizing that was my first time saying his name. And I wanted to say it again. Evan said an _Ohhhh_ and nodded his head.

"It's amazing how things happen, and that he was there." Evan said, then he looked to Vincent, "Thank you, again." he said sincerely.

He shook his head and looked to Catherine again, "I promise you, it's no problem. I'm just glad that you're okay." He said, directing it to me.

"And it's because of you." She spoke truthfully, "I honestly don't know where I'd be if you hadn't gotten there in time...so thank you..so much." I said, forming a smile.

He was about to say something, but Heather and Tess walked back in with the doctor, and he looked back to me, "Well, I guess I better get going. It was nice meeting you all," he said to everyone else and then he looked to Catherine, before heading towards the door.

"Wait." Evan spoke and Vincent stopped in his tracks and looked back to him, "When she gets out, I want you to come to our place for dinner. As a way to show you how thankful we are." He said, rising out of the chair.

I looked to Vincent as he looked to me, then back to Evan, "Really, that's not necessary. It's f-"

"We won't take no for an answer." He said firmly, waiting for Vincent to reply. I looked to him too, wanting to know what he'd say. I hoped he'd say yes...but a part of me wasn't sure if that was a great idea. Why? Because I was beginning to realize that I was...drawn to this man. Something about him pulled me closer and closer towards his direction. I wanted to know who he was, what he loved, hated and everything else to know about him. And that right there...it terrified me because that meant..._I_

_liked him. _I was attracted to him and seeing more of him...might not be the best thing for me. I was already in a happy relationship and it wasn't wise for me to be around this man if I wanted to stay in my relationship. I looked to Evan, preparing myself to speak, and then Vincent spoke the three words I was afraid of.

"Okay. I'll come." He said, with a slight smile, revealing his cute dimples. Oh shit.

Evan grinned from ear to ear, "Perfect." he said. Perfect? He didn't know what he'd just done. I was now totally and most definitely _**screwed.**_

* * *

_**July 13, 2013 **_

Dinner was almost ready and I found myself really nervous. Vincent hadn't got here yet and that made me wonder maybe he'd changed his mind. Evan pretty much made him come. Maybe he didn't want to come. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror at the thought. Maybe this dress was too much. I had on a wine colored dress, that stopped just below my knees. It was a fitted dress, but not too tight to agitate my bruises that were still diminishing. The dress was a little dressy, but I think it says _nice dinner_ as well.

I haven't been back to work since the situation and Tess and Heather said they'd take care of the store for as long as I needed them to. And Evan wouldn't let me lift a finger at home, which worried me because he didn't know how to cook and if I couldn't prepare dinner tonight...then what would we eat? Certainly not his grilled cheese sandwiches, even though he claimed no one should go on in life without having one. But he said he had everything under control. And by that he meant Heather and Tess would be helping out, which Heather so graciously offered to do since I reminded her who Vincent was. She couldn't wait to get near him again. So she invited herself to the dinner and I told Tess she was staying as well.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and paused. He was here. I quickly grabbed the brush off the dresser and brushed my hair again for the second time and checked my features again in the tall mirror. I heard Evan say as he opened the door, "Heyyy, come on in. You made it just in time, they're setting the tables as we speak." He said shutting the front door after Vincent. I exhaled a deep breath and made my way down the stairs slowly. As soon as I reached the sixth step, I saw him as he looked my way. His mouth dropped a little and I blushed a little, reaching the first floor. I eyed him just as took me in. He had on a dark blue, buttoned up shirt and some black slacks. And his hair was rustled, as one of his hands raked through them. He seemed...nervous. I guess I wasn't the only one. I finally stopped my own inspection, and greeted him, "Hi.." I said, pulling a string of hair out of my face.

"Hi, you look...beautiful." He replied. I could tell he was careful in his choosing of words. But he thought I looked beautiful and I smiled.

"Thank you. You look nice yourself." I said, I noticed him holding his pants jacket in between his arms, "Here, I'll take that from you." I said as he slipped the jacket into my hands and I began making my way to the coat rack. I heard Evan tell him _Follow me. Dinner should be ready._ And I glanced back at him, as they began to make their way to the dinning room.

I walked to the dinning room myself, and Heather was walking out with the toss salad. And before I could ask her if she needed any help, something else caught my attention and I stopped in my tracks. Vincent was sitting beside _me_. Evan was at the head of the table, my seat was on the right side of him and Vincent was seated right beside my chair. I looked up to the ceiling. _God, what are you trying to do to me? _I was about to make my way to the kitchen when Tess stopped me.

"Not uh, we got everything. Sit it down. You know you're not supposed to be helping anyway. Evan's rules." She said, giving me a push back to the table.

_Curse Evan._ I made my way to my seat, and I could feel Vincent's eyes on my every move. I glanced at him as I took a seat next to him. We were now mere inches apart. I could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. He was too close. I had to keep my focus off of him. Try to think of something else. Anything else. But Heather and Tess soon joined us at the table, and the first thing that flew out of Heather's mouth was, "So Vincent, tell us about yourself." She said, digging into the first dish. This was going to be an _interesting_ night.

* * *

A/N

Yes! I told you things were changing up a bit! XD We got Vincent over, and thank you Evan for inviting him! Next chapter will be fun, awkward and a they'll have a moment. So please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next!


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

Hey everyone, I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry I'm a little late, I've been looking for a job. Blah. Please excuse my errors if I made any!

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner

_**Catherine**_

I shook my head at another one of Heather's questions. They were shooting out faster than a freight train. She was never afraid to ask the hard questions and I was scared that they were gonna scare him away, but Vincent had no problem with them. He just laughed them off and to me, he gave an honest answer. I learned that he was in the inspection business for almost six years, he said it was okay but not a dream job for him. He attended NYU, and originally he wanted to study the art of food and become a chef, but he changed his major and got involved with multiple science course and public health classes. I wondered why he let go being a chef, he seemed so happy about that than telling us about his current job, but I shook it off. It wasn't any of my business. I also found out he's lived in New York all of his life, just like me. So all in all...so far dinner was going good. There were no dull moments with Tess there, in the beginning it was a little awkward, but leave it to my sister to strike up a conversation. A couple times, I caught Evan checking his phone, probably to make sure he didn't have any missed calls from the hospital. Today was his day off, but they still called him sometimes in case if was a dire emergency. But besides that, this evening turned out better than I thought.

My sister jumped out of her seat when the oven beeped, "Ouu, desserts done!" She raged excitedly, making her way out the dining room.

I stood up along with her, "I'll help you." I said, starting to leave my region of the table when a clearing throat interrupted me. It was Evan and he currently giving me the "_sit down_" look, then I looked to Tess who was delivering me the same expression. I mumbled a few disgraceful words as I took my sit again, and then Vincent chuckled a bit. I gasped and looked at him...had he heard what I said? Then he looked to me and I could tell he had and I erupted in laughter as well and returned my gaze to the finished plate in front of me.

"What's so funny?" questioned Tess, and I noticed a very amused expression on her face.

I bit back my laughter and shook my head, "Nothing." I reassured her, but the look on her face was still intact. I shot her a puzzled look but she grinned even bigger and took a sip of her wine.

I heard Heather's heels echo back to life as she made her way back to the table, with an apple pie. I breathed in the scent and smiled, "Did you use mom's recipe?"

She placed the hot dish into the center of the table and grabbed a knife, "Why yes it is. Tess and I found it in her recipe book, so I thought I'd make it. Plus, Tess would have attacked me if I didn't.

"What? Who doesn't love apple pie? Now shut up and cut me a piece because I remembered I have to be somewhere in a little bit," she spoke, edging her plate closer to Heather, " I have a date." She said, smiling pleasantly.

I eyed her and rose an eyebrow, "Ohh a date? And why am I just hearing about this date?" I asked, crossing my arms acting as if I was serious, "Do I know him? Is he cute?" I asked and I noticed Evan raise an eyebrow.

"Nooo, I met him at the club last week and yes to the second question. He's very...hot." She gushed, in a daze. She really liked this guy.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being high, how hot?" I heard Heather ask, becoming engaged in the conversation.

"Okayyy, can we please change the subject. Heather, I'll have some apple pie." Evan said smiling, also passing her his plate.

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked to Tess, "We'll talk later." She nodded, understanding. This was clearly not the time for us to discuss the other sex, especially in front of the men.

Heather fixed everyone a slice of pie and took her spot back in her seat. "So...Vincent..do you have a girlfriend?" I heard Heather ask blatantly.

And I shot her a look, "Heather.." and she shot me the same look back, as if she was confused to my reaction. And to be honest...I too was curious to know the answer to that question.

Vincent glanced at me and smiled, "No, it's fine." He spoke and then looked back to Heather, "And to answer your question, no. I'm currently single," He answered, and for some reason glancing back at me, "..but, I was married and we're currently going through a divorce." He said and my smile dropped. I saw something new in his face, lots of frustration and a sense of agitation. He clearly wasn't happy about something. Maybe he didn't want a divorce and was still in love with her...

"I'm sorry to hear that." Heather said, giving him an apologetic look.

"It's okay." He said and I couldn't help but watch him. He clearly was not okay about everything. Who was this woman and what had she done to him...I brushed the thought away and picked at my dessert again. That's when Tess stood up.

"Well it's almost 8, I gotta go. He's suppose to be picking me up at 9 and I've gotta get ready and everything. It was fun getting to know you Vincent, Cat, I'll talk to you later?" she asked, awaiting my answer.

"Yeah yeah, I'll walk you out." I said rising from my seat. I walked with her to the front door and she stopped and turned around.

"Dinner was fun and Heather was right, Vincent is very sexy.." She said to me, laughing a little.

I laughed too and looked back at him, he was chuckling again, I'm guessing Heather asked him another crazy question. I slowed down my laughter when suddenly his eyes met mine and I bit my lower lip, and it lasted for about 3 seconds until his attention was stolen by Evan. I looked back to a curious Tess and shook my head, "Yeah...I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah guess huh?" She said adding a smirk, "You and I are going to have a serious talk young lady." she said opening the door.

I laughed a bit, "You say that like I'm in trouble or something."

"Who knows...you might be." she said before finally dropping her serious act.

I shook my head as she gave me a hug before making her way to her car, "I'll see you tomorrow, and I want to know all about the date missy" I said, throwing her mom act back at her.

"Yes ma'am, wish me luck." she said before getting in ruby red _mazda._

"Good luck!" I yelled out and smiled as she pulled out. I sighed happily and advanced back up the driveway and into the house to finding a standing Heather.

"I better get going too" She said pushing her chair in.

I frowned and looked to her, "What? Nooo. Stayyy." If Heather left...that would leave Evan, Vincent, and myself...alone. And I couldn't have that. That would be too...I don't know but I knew It wasn't good.

" I have to open the store in the morning and we have some new stuff coming in tomorrow, so I have to be there. I'm sorry," She said, giving me a hug "but dinner was great and it was nice seeing you again Vincent" She said looking to him and he smiled and replied _You too. _She grabbed her coat off the rack and put it on. "I'll stop by tomorrow okay?" she said.

"Or...I could come by the store tomorrow...just to make sure everything's good there." I said, innocently.

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Cat, when are you gonna stop being a workaholic? Just relax and enjoy these days off. I promise, your baby is just the way you left it." She said, referring to her store, "Tess and I have everything under control so don't worry so much." She urged, trying to reprioritize my thoughts.

I finally slumped my shoulders, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as she embraced me in another hug.

I could tell she was happy about me letting her be in charge for a change. I was always the responsible one and I guess she saw this as her moment to show me that she could handle it. She gave me her final goodbyes as she made her way out the door. I sighed and made my way back to the table. Evan was telling Vincent the story about...wait for it..._how we met. _My eyes widened a little bit. How did they even get to this? Did Vincent ask? Why would he want to know about that? I eased my way back into my sit and Vincent looked to me briefly and then back to a intrigued Evan. God, I just wanted to facepalm right now.

"and she was so beautiful...and I knew she would be mine, you know?" He said, enjoying reliving that moment, smiling at me, grasping my left hand into his palm. I smiled back slightly.

Vincent looked to our connected hands for a moment and then back to Evan, "Yeah...I know what it's like to meet that special someone...someone who you just seem to not only want...but need. Someone who just seems to somehow make everything better, no matter what situation. You just know...at the end of the day...that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." He said and my heart fluttered at his words and he gazed at me and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't look at him after what he'd just said. It felt to personal...like the words were meant for me so I just looked down. God Cat, get a grip. And Evan just so happened to grip my hands tighter,

"Exactly. Well said." He said smiling at Vincent, then someone ringed the doorbell. Maybe Heather left something.

Evan let go of my hand and stood up, "I'll get it." he said, leaving me and Vincent at the table. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. This is what I was afraid of. I was absolutely attracted to this man...and Evan just left me with him. I mean yeah, he just went to go get the door, but it already felt like he had been gone for too long. Then I heard his voice,

"Hey, you okay?" Vincent asked.

I immediately opened my eyes and looked up at him, " I'm fine...just thinking." I said softly.

And he surprised me by turning in his chair towards me, giving me his undivided attention, and he smiled, revealing those cute dimples again. Oh god. "Care to share?" He asked, really interested.

If only he really knew what I was thinking...how good that shirt fitted him and I couldn't help it...my eyes glanced to the first button...it was unbuttoned and it showed the extent of his lower neck that I'm sure led to a toned chest...he had a nice built...that had me wanting to see more. But of course I couldn't tell him that, so I came up with something quick.

"I um...was just thinking about my store, you know? I'm there all the time and for me take a lot of time off it's...i don't know weird. I just wish I could be there because I know how busy we can get. I know Heather and Tess got it...but I'm usually the one always worrying and busy with the store, I'm just not used to taking time off and staying home all the time." I said, looking to him as his forehead furrowed.

"You do understand why you took time off though, right? I mean...something awful happened to you and you need to be home to just...cope with everything. They seem pretty understanding and I'm sure they have it under control. And Heather seems like a very driven girl." He said, chuckling a bit, which made me laugh. And I nodded my head,

"She's always been like that." I said easing into the conversation. It wasn't that bad.

He smiled and then gave me a more serious look, "So how are you...coping?" He asked, showing concern.

And my hands began to intertwine at that. I hadn't really talked about what happened to me anymore since I left the hospital. I was just trying to get myself better and get back to work, but the first few nights after it happened...I began to have nightmares. The scene would just replay over and over in my head, but in dream...there was no one to save me. Vincent didn't show up and neither did Evan. I was raped and he right before he disposed of me I would wake up in tears and I grew angry. Why was this dream on repeat? I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. But I knew I couldn't avoid talking about it forever. I just never thought I'd be talking about it with _him_. I inhaled and let out a deep breath, turning in my seat, facing him.

"I honestly don't know if I'm okay...I tried not to think about it, but it's becoming the one thing I think about the most. And sometimes I just cry...and cry...and I can't stop." I said, looking down at my hands in my lap, "I just wish this nightmare...this situation...and this feeling would all go away." I admitted, fighting back the tears. I can't cry in front of him and I shouldn't be unloading all of this on him. But I then felt his hand touch my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes,

"Hey, it's gonna be okay.." He said, and I found myself hanging on to each of his words.

"How do you know?" I asked, keeping his gaze. I heard my voice, it was a little shaky.

Before he could answer, Evan had walked back in, and I tore my eyes away from Vincent and looked to him.

"Heather's car won't start, I'm gonna give her a lift home, okay?" He said, as I stood up.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"I think it's her fuel pump, but I'm not certain." He said, grabbing his coat off the rack.

Then Vincent stood, "I guess that's my cue to leave." He said, but was stopped.

"No, you stay. I'll be right back." He said and I looked to Evan like a deer caught in head lights. He wanted him to stay...here with me...alone? Oh no no no.

And I could tell Vincent was thinking the same when he looked to me, "Are you sure? I have no problem leaving."

"No your gonna stay, I assure you I'll be back before you know it." He said smiling and planting a kiss on my cheek and he headed out the door.

_It was now officially just me and Vincent._

* * *

**_Vincent_**

Oh shit. What am I still doing here? I need to go. _Now. _I can't believe he left her here with me...If I had Catherine...I wouldn't leave her alone with my father. I edged my fingers through my hair and looked to her. She was thrown as well. And she glanced at me and began to make her way to the table. She started stacking all the plates and silverware in left arm. I sighed, I couldn't possibly leave her to clean all of this up by herself. I walked to the other side of table and began mimicking her actions, and that caught her attention and she graced me with that smile of hers. And I couldn't help but mirror her expression. After we stacked all the plates and dishes, I followed her into the kitchen and placed the items next to her pile as she triggered the faucet handles, running some water to do the dishes.

"I'll rinse and dry." I said, clearly catching her attention as she looked to me baffled.

"What? No you don't have to. You're guest." she said, trying to change my mind.

"I don't mind." I spoke, rising the sleeves of shirt to my elbows, walking closer to her and I notice her tense up. But she simply said _Okay_ and turned back to the slowly filling sink. I took that time to absorb her. She had on a daring, wine colored dress. That happened to fit her in all the right places. I wanted to wrap my hands around her waist and bring her closer to me...but of course that was never gonna happen. I clenched my teeth at the reminder of her British companion. I told her earlier she looked beautiful...but in my mind she looked beyond that. And it wasn't the dress that made the confinements of my pants tighter, because what's a dress without a body to fill it? It was simply...her. She had an olive skin tone and curves that I found myself obsessed with. My fingers itched to touch her and I found myself walking closer. I was right behind her and I could tell she felt my presence.

Fuck, I cursed in my head. I can't do this...I was becoming to caught in all of this. Here I was, wanting a woman I could never have. She was in a relationship and I could see how much he loved and cared for her...and it sucks because he was a nice guy...and I could tell he treated her well.

I sighed and moved to the side of her as she started placing the dishes in the water.

"Soo..." she began and I looked to her, "I don't mean to pry or anything but you said you were going through a divorce...and I couldn't help but notice the distress...is everything going okay?" She questioned, biting her lip, I wish she wouldn't do that.

I sighed and shook my head, "Honestly...it all has been pretty much sucky. My my ex...she uh..is a very tenacious woman. And it isn't looking to good for me. She wants everything," I laughed a bit, with no humor, "and she just might get it." I said, rinsing the dish off she handed me moments ago, but she had stopped her actions and I looked at her. Her face was filled with animosity and distaste.

"Can she do that?" She asked, still showing she didn't approve of this ex of mine.

I nodded my head, "With the right lawyer, it seems to be that way. And my lawyer is trying to get me to make a deal with her, I considered it at first if it'd stop her crazy accusations, but it'd result in me paying her 10,000 a month. And I can't do that. It's not even my fault we're getting a divorce." I spat out, feeling the aggravation with her take over.

"Wow." I heard Catherine say and I looked to her, "Remind me to never get married." She said jokingly and emitted in laughter. I laughed along with her and shook my head.

"Not all marriages end in divorce. I just wasn't lucky this time around." I said.

She nodded her head, "Well If you want a new a lawyer, I have a friend who can kick some ass in court. And she's very affordable." She said, glancing up at me.

I looked to her, "Really? I just might take you up on that." I said and she smiled. She went to grab the cooking pots off the stove when she slipped on something, falling backwards and I instantly dropped the dish in my hand and rushed to catch her. She fell back onto my hard chest, as my arms encircled around her waist firmly. Her hands were gripping mine as she let out a sigh of relief, and she turned around in my arms. I looked down at her cute face and I couldn't help the smirk that took over my features, and I burst out in laughter. She playfully hit my chest, soon joining me laughing.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" She exclaimed, trying to stop her own grin. She looked up at me, as she slowly stopped laughing.

I realized my arms were still at her sides and I instantly removed them, and she just smiled slightly turning away from me to get the other dishes, carefully this time. I smiled to myself. It felt like we've known each other far longer than a few days. This woman...was growing on me and I don't know why this was all happening. Because she was taken. If only I'd met her years ago...

"So Vincent, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hmm..let's see...I don't have a lot of time for fun anymore, but I like to travel and explore new places, a little hiking and I enjoy cooking, when I have time." I replied.

She smiled up at me, while scrubbing out the pot, "Is your food any good?" She asked, teasingly.

"Is my food any good? It's better than good, it's more like...the best experience of your life." I expressed jokingly as she flowed out a fit of giggles and nodded her head in a kind of _uh huh_ kind of way.

"I'm sure it is, I'm not doubting your skills at all, I'll just have to be the judge of it being _the best experience of my life. _Maybe you can cook next time." she said looking back to the dishes in the sink.

_Next time._ Would there be a next time? Would it just be her? Or her and Evan? Maybe she doesn't mean it and she's just saying it at the moment. God, I hope not. I looked to her again before continuing to rinse the pile on my side. That's when the front door chimed, alerting the house. _Evan was back. _I heard him blare out _Cat?_ And she yelled back _In the kitchen! _He made his way to the kitchen as she handed me to last dish.

"Vincent," he said smiling, "I'm glad you stuck around, what have you two been up to?" He asked making his way to the counter, landing his keys on the granite top. I looked to her and smiled.

"Welll, someone actually offered to help me with the dishes." She said, shooting Evan a glare and then looked back to me, "He hates them." she said to me, placing her hand up to her mouth as if it was a secret.

I laughed and shook my head, "It wasn't that bad," I said as Evan made his way to Catherine's side and I grimaced at the sight, "Well, it was a really nice dinner and I'm glad I came. But I should be going." I said, glancing down at my watch, it was hitting 8:30 pm.

Evan nodded his head, " We were glad to have you, and maybe we can do this again some time." He said, revealing a toothy grin as we made our way to the front of the house.

I nodded and looked to Catherine as she smiled to herself, "Sure, thank you for having me." I said, as Evan shook my hand firmly.

"No, thank you. For what you did. She wouldn't be here today if you weren't there." He spoke, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Then I shook Catherine's hand as she eyed me, preparing to speak, "And thank you...for the talk." She said and I shook my head.

"Anytime." I said, heading out the front door before looking back at her, "And Catherine, try not to trip over the little things." I said, as she laughed again and nodded her head. Evan had a confused look on his face, but I said my final goodbyes and I was gone. Looking at them...I realized...she seemed happy. But it couldn't be a coincidence us meeting again. She was brought into my life for a reason...and I was gonna find out why.

* * *

_**Catherine**_

I smiled at his comment, before shutting the front door close, remembering how his strong arms fit around my tiny waist. His fingertips burned my skin through my dress and it felt like the feel of his hands were still where I wanted them. In the moment...I wanted nothing more to have my body firmly pressed against his...but that was an act I couldn't play out. I sighed, leaning against the front door. I don't know why he was brought into my life now.

A curious Evan brought me out of my consuming thoughts, "What was that all about?"

I pushed myself off the door and looked to him. _Oh god. He knew. He had noticed the way I looked at him._ I swallowed hard, "What was what?" I asked.

" _Don't go tripping over the little things?'_" He said, mimicking Vincent's voice.

"Oh, that. I just slipped in the kitchen, nothing really." I said, as we made our way upstairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly. He must have been thinking of my injuries and smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine, he actually intervened and caught me." I said, now realizing that I had said too much.

"Oh." He said, looking at me. He was looking for something...like he was trying to read my mind.

"Yup." I said quickly, this is the perfect moment for us to change the subject. "Sooo, how was driving Heather home?" I asked, unzipping the back of my dress.

He smiled at me and unbuttoned his shirt, "Your sister is very chatty. She went on and on about everything, she even went on about our guest tonight. She seems to really like him and I told her she should ask him out." He said casually.

I stopped and turned around, looking at him, "You what?" I asked. _Why would he tell her that?_

He looked to me, not understanding what he had said wrong, "I told her she should ask him out, why?"

I shook my head, "No reason. I just...don't think he's her type."

He looked at me a bit then laughed, "I think he's exactly her type. They'd be quite a pair." He said, echoing in a laugh again.

I pretended to laugh a little, but I didn't see what was funny about it. Vincent was totally not the guy for Heather. They were two completely different people. And why was Heather so attracted to him anyway? She went for the bad boys and the party animals. I sighed in frustration. I can't believe I'm actually getting mad about this. I've never acted this way before...I was...I was actually jealous. I pulled my dress over my hips and made my way to the bathroom. A shower is definitely what I need right now.

* * *

A/N Thoughts? ;) Review Review Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Destiny

Hey everybody! Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! I struggled a bit at first, but I finally figured it out! And I hope you guys like the route I took. I also wanna thank _frbbjbaby4545, , anymeanspossible, and medwards245 _for PMing me and being so nice! You guys are awesome and also to all of the people that take the time to read my story and review, thank you all so much! (:

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 6: Destiny

_**Catherine**_

I sat in the surrounding chair by the thumping window. It was going on eight o'clock and I was suppose to be closing the bakery, but I couldn't help but sit here, staring out into the darkness behind the window. Rain poured from the black clouds as the thunder echoed through the store. It had been raining since late six and after the storm progressed more and more, the customer's lessened. In hope of shielding themselves from the sudden weather. Which didn't bother me one bit. Not only do I love when it's like this...I now had a little more time to myself. Everyone had left about an hour ago, seeing as our customer's were no longer rushing in. So I was alone. And for some reason...I didn't feel scared or afraid of being alone. I was embracing it.

I sighed peacefully, still focused on whatever laid out there. In the distance, I heard something buzzing rapidly. _My phone._ I hoped out of the chair and looked around the store for my lost iPhone. Where was that stupid thing? I checked under the stack of _Teen Vogue_ magazines Heather left out earlier, no luck. I frantically threw the pillows off the cozy couch, no luck. I checked through my purse, no luck. I even looked in our carrier boxes, still no luck. But it still kept buzzing. I hopped to the break room and checked under the center piece table, aha! There it is. I checked to see who the caller was, it was Evan. When I went to answer the call, a course of thunder erupted through the sky, startling me greatly and I dropped the phone on the cream colored carpet. I exhaled deeply, clutching my chest. I bent down to pick it up but then the buzzing stopped. Shit. Now he's gonna be worried. I tried to unlock my phone, prepared to call him back, but the battery flashed red at the top and then it just shut down. Seriously? I rolled my eyes and shoved the useless thing into my right pocket and then there was a light tap at our front door.

I immediately froze. Who could it be? I racked my brain, trying to remember if I had flipped the open sign or not closed. If not, obviously the door was locked or they would have just come in. I swallowed thickly and peeped my head around the corner. I looked to the door and saw a tall, dark figure. But I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't see their face or anything that would giveaway who the wanderer was. I couldn't see anything because it was so dark and it was still overflowing with rain. I waited to see if they would leave, but they knocked again. This time more urgently. Shit. Shit. Shit. They knew I was in here, or at least that someone was. The lights were still on and my car was parked out front.

My breathing became uneven as I stood there waiting to see what they'd do. And they didn't leave. Could they see me? What the hell am I suppose to do? I picked through my pocket and pulled out my phone, ready to call Evan, and then I remembered it was dead. The one thing I needed right now, couldn't help me at all. Okay, don't panic. Think, think, think...what can be useful? I looked into the kitchen and my brain lit bright as ever, _a knife._ I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the largest one my eyes laid upon. I looked back to the door, at the man growing impatient, as he pounded on the glass door again. I took a deep breath and edged my way closer to the door, knife in hand. I was about to ask who the person was to give them a chance to at least identify themselves before I went all Freddy Kruger on them. But before I could even manage, I heard a very familiar voice shout my name from the other side of the door. _Catherine! _He yelled and I instantly knew who the person was. It was _him. _

"Catherine, open the door! It's me Vincent!" he bellowed out again and I rushed to the door, giving the lock a twist and he pushed the door open.

I looked to his simmering eyes, as he made his way in. He looked to me and then the cutting knife in my hand and his facial expression grew in worry.

His gazed lifted to mine again, "Crap, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to." he released in a frantic way.

I swayed my head, laughing a bit, "It's fine...it was just a precautionary measure." I insisted and placed the sharp weapon on one of the coffee tables and then I looked back to him. He was drenching wet. Streaks of his hair stuck to his forehead as the rest slunk down as well. His clothes looked very heavy on him as they appeared two shades darker. What was he doing out there and why had he come here? Something was up. He hadn't said anything else but I could see it in his face. His eyes weren't the same brown I was used to they were...darker and filled with...i don't know...but all of it was aiming directly at me and I found myself anticipating what he would do.

I don't know how, but I ended up moving my feet, straying closer to him, "You're soaking wet...you have to get out of these clothes or you'll get sick." I said informing him, and I noticed my voice was off.

His eyes glazed over me longer this time with more intensity, and he slowly began to shred the heavily doused jacket off of his broad shoulders, which revealed a black t-shirt clinging to his body like a second skin. He removed the coat arms, showing off his slightly damped biceps that ached for my touch. His shirt was so suited to his body and it was as if it were transparent. His hard chest was pushing against the drenched material, desperate to break free from the wet confinement. Then I led my eyes down to his toned abs. They were also outlined through the soft fabric. God, I just wanted to slide my hands under his shirt and feel what I was now craving. I watched him as he placed his jacket down and he turned towards me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I looked to his fixed gaze and I knew what darkness had tooken over. His eyes were filled with..._hunger._

He walked, carefully in my direction and I stood still, watching him intently and then cleared my throat. "What's wrong Vincent?" I asked him, curious to know his intentions.

But he simply shook his head, still advancing my way, "Nothing's wrong." he spoke in an unusual way, "I've been doing a lot of thinking..." he started.

"What about?" I asked, hearing my voice weaken and I moved back a little, but came in contact with the service counter.

He moved even closer to me and I fumbled my hands back and gripped the edges of the counter, "You." he said as his voice hardened a bit.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of something to say, stumbling over the multiple sentences running through my mind as my breathing became uneven, "What about me?" I gasped out and opened my eyes to find him right in front of me. If I rose my hips off the counter edge, they'd surely come into contact with his. My eyes drooped a little as a new wave of lust hit me, but I couldn't tear my eyes from him. I watched as his arms barriered around mines as his hands set solid beside mines on the counter top, and he pushed his body firmly against mine. A sound slipped from my mouth as I raised my eyes to him and I noticed his breathing too had increased, dramatically.

"_I want you Catherine."_, He breathed out and before I could utter any words out from my quivering lips, his mouth met mine anxiously. I was hesitant at first but I relaxed my body against his and moved my mouth in sync with his. He deepened our kiss as he gripped his hands under my thighs to lift me up onto the counter and I wrap my arms around his neck as he settled between my legs. I heard him groan as I pressed the front of my body against him firmly. I opened my mouth, letting him in as my legs encircled around his waist. One of his hands moved slowly under my shirt as the other one held me closely against him. I let out a slight moan as his lips came in contact with my neck, moving further down to my collar bone. I felt his hot breath on the base of my skin as he kissed every spot visible.

I leaned back to allow him more access as my fingers crawled through his damp hair, gripping him closer to my body if that were possible. _I needed him and I needed him now..._

My shot open as my alarm on my phone went off and I hurriedly sat up, checking my surroundings..._It was a dream._ I looked to my hands that were gripping the sheets tightly and released them. I placed my fingertips on my lips...it felt so real. I threw the covers off of me and I looked over to Evan's side and sighed in relief. Thank god he was already off to work. I don't know if I said something in my sleep or not...

I shut the alarm off and checked the time. It was 7 am on a Sunday morning. I hopped out of the bed, no longer wanting to surrounded by sheets of any kind, it was too hot and I felt the sweat glisten on my skin. I obviously wasn't going back to sleep so a shower was in my future. _A cold one. _

* * *

Hours had passed and I was so tired of sitting alone in this house. It was going on 6 o'clock and Tess was on her way over. I was relieved hearing that, I needed to talk to someone desperately. Otherwise I would think about earlier...I couldn't stop thinking about it. It all felt so real. The way his hands danced on my skin and every touch left a burning sensation. But it felt good in an odd way. Like he was trying to mark me as his. And I was going to let him...

I mentally slapped myself. I have to stop thinking about this, it was nothing but a dream. A very, veryy inappropriate dream to have about someone that's not your boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Evan was out saving people's lives and here I was at home fantasizing about another man. I honestly don't know what's come over me. I mean...there's been other guys before. A lot of men would come into my bakery and hit on me excessively. And don't get me wrong, some of them were very attractive. But I just brushed them off because I knew I was in love with Evan. And I didn't want anything to jeopardize what we had. But this time...it was different. Vincent was different. There was something about him. And for a brief moment, a part of me actually wondered what life would be like if I was with him...

I jumped out of my thoughts when the front door opened.

"Catttt." She said, dragging my name out as she shut the front door. A smile creeped on my face, it was Tess. I tossed the warm blanket off my legs and looked to the family room entrance as she waltzed her way in. She had on a black, baggy jacket and a dark, buttoned shirt underneath. Her shirt flowed over her tight skinny jeans that landed with the black string up boots. She wasn't a girly girly so this had always been her signature style. I smiled at her, happy to have company as she made her way over to me and flopped beside me on the couch like a energetic child. I laughed slightly as grabbed one the pillows to lay back on it. Then she looked at me with her knowingly smirk.

"Soo...," she started, "how did the rest of dinner go last night after I left?" she asked, filled with eagerness.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, fiddling with one of the couch pillows, "Okay, everything went fine."

"Just fine?" I heard her ask, obviously waiting for more, "Cause Heather told me she left right after I did, but her car wouldn't start and Evan gave her a ride home."

"Yeah, but Vincent stayed while Evan took Heather home." I said, biting the inside of my jaw.

She edged back a bit, this new information hitting her, "He stayed here with you...alone...without Evan?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, apparently it was a good idea to Evan-"

She waved her hand, stopping me mid sentence, "Wait wait wait, so this was Evan's idea?" I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking how stupid can Evan be?

"Believe me, we both had the same reaction. But it turned out...to be good."

I don't know why I said that because that grin from last night flashed on her face again. "Good huh? So uh...what'd you guys do?" She asked trying to be innocent, clearly fishing for some details.

"Tess...," I said warning her not to start, "We didn't do much. He just...helped me clean up a bit and we talked.."

"So there was talking involved and he helped you clean? That's says a lot.." she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened. You know I wouldn't do that to Evan." I said convincing her and a part of myself.

I shook her head, becoming more serious, "Yeah I know, I know. I'm just saying...be careful. From what I saw last night...he obviously likes you and he's not exactly hard to look at."

I looked to her, as the words she released caught me off guard, "What? No, why would you think that?"

"How about the fact that I'm not blind?", she said laughing a bit humorless, "I mean...the guy looks at you like he's one billion dollars richer. He likes you, Catherine." She said, pledging to me.

"No, he was just being nice. That's all that's to it." I proclaimed.

"If that's the case, then he's really nice to you. He wants some _catcakes_...if you know what I mean." She said and I couldn't help but laugh at that and she either. "Okay, but all jokes aside...whether you believe it or not, it's obvious he's attracted to you and I'm just...worried you're reciprocating those feelings.."

I instantly thought about my dream earlier and I didn't deny him at all and that scared me. But Tess noticed this, I mean..was I acting different? Was I that obvious? I hope I wasn't...but then again...Evan hadn't noticed...at least I didn't think he did.

"I just don't want you to do something you would regret..." she said to me.

I shook my head, "No, of course not. I promise you...nothing happened and there's nothing going on between us." I spoke trying to reassure her.

She looked at me longer and then gave in, convinced, "Okay."

"But enough about me, how was your date last night?" I needled, determined to change the subject. I was trying my hardest not to think about him all day, and that was exactly what we ended up talking about.

I noticed her face gleam as she talked about what the event that took place last night. They went to the movies and saw _The Heat_. She said it was really funny, but they ended up not watching the movie. They engaged in some..more fun activities. That's what she called them making out. I stopped her before she went any further, not needing to know specific details about that part of the date. But overall, she said she had fun and their going out again this week. I smiled at her. I knew I was right, she did like this guy.

"So, when will I get to meet this guy that's got you so giddy?" I asked amused, poking at her a bit.

"I'm so not giddy and you'll meet him in time. We've only been on one official date, I don't wanna rush into anything just yet." I responded with a nod. "You hungry? I'm starving. You craving some takeout?"

"I'd love to, but Evan called me on his lunch break and I'm supposed to meet him at the Tribeca Grill in a little bit. You can come if you want."

"No, you guys need a night out alone. Not a third wheel. I guess I better get going, I'll talk to you later okay?" she said, lifting from the couch.

"kay, bye Tess." she echoed a goodbye as she left and I laid back and watched as the TV screen displayed a movie. It was the movie Unfaithful. I actually liked this movie, but I didn't feel like watching it for some reason. So I simply turned the television off and headed upstairs. I might as well get my outfit together. Most likely I'd just slip on some jeans and a blouse, the Tribeca Grill wasn't a fancy restaurant at all. It was more of a burgers and fries joint. It was a very causal hangout spot and I've been there many, many times. That used to be the place to be when I was in high school. I was actually excited to go there tonight, I haven't been there in over three years. Maybe I'd run into some old friends...

* * *

_**Vincent**_

I was evaluating some more inspection files with JT in my office. I hadn't taken a lunch break, so I could get off early. It was just hitting six and I was about to get off in a minute. I was suppose to be meeting my lawyer, Michael Webbler, at six-thirty to go over some more things and possibly come up with some kind of deal that Alex would be satisfied with. I honestly didn't want to deal with any of this anymore. I was so sick and tired of Alex. She would never be satisfied with anything less than what we've already discussed. She must have went delusional if she thought I was gonna give her 10,000 a month. But I won't let her win. I can't.

I looked up to a rambling JT, as he went on about a McDonald's on Lennard Drive.

"I think their definitely getting shut down for a couple months until they get everything fixed." He said, informing me.

I nodded my head, not really focused on our actual work. And he took notice to this.

He shut the manila folder and sat it on my desk. "Hey, you okay? You haven't really been talking at all since I got in here. Does this have anything to do with the girl you met at the bakery and just so happened to save at the club?" He asked. After I got back from seeing Catherine at the hospital, I called JT to let him know everything was good and I decided to tell him who she was. And he couldn't believe it. But before he got too excited, I had to let him know that she was with someone. So getting her number wasn't even an option anymore. He agreed, knowing I didn't need anymore drama in my life. Alex was enough.

"No, it's not her." I said, actually telling the truth.

He nodded his head, "Good. You gotta get over her man and plus, there are thousands and thousands of beautiful women to come. She can't possibly be the only one-"

"JT, can we not? It's not her I'm worried about, I promise you, I was just thinking about the whole divorce situation. I have to meet Michael in a little bit. That's all."

"Oh sorry..." He said, taking a seat in one of my office guest chairs. "It's not going so well is it?"

I sighed, dragging my hand down over my face, "You could say that. I don't know what I'm gonna do man. I can't let her take everything."

"She won't dude. I'm sure you guys will be able to work something out." He said, trying to ease my worry. But I didn't know that for sure, that it would all work out. At the end of the day, one of us wasn't gonna be satisfied. And I pleaded to god that it wouldn't be me.

* * *

_**Catherine**_

It was 7 pm and I had just pulled into the grill's lot. I parked my car and turned off the ignition, grabbing my purse from the passenger's seat as I got out. I pulled open one of the entrance doors and made my way in. I smiled to myself, everything was exactly the same. Chase, the bartender was still working here and so was Tina, the waitress. Tina and I went to the same high school, we weren't exactly best friends back then, she was actually quite a bitch. She was one of the most envied girls in school, but after we graduated, she got knocked up. By some college guy no one really knew too well. They tried to stay together, but they didn't last too long. So she became a single mother at the age of 19. I felt bad for her. So we greeted each other here and there, and we actually had a conversation and became friends. She wasn't that bad. I know she didn't dream of being a bartender forever, but I knew at the end of the day, she was only trying to provide for her child. She had a baby girl, she was so cute. She looked just like her mother and she had big blue eyes, I'm guessing she got from her father.

She walked up to me, with her memorable red lipstick on and smiled, "Catherine, it's so nice to see a friendly face." She said, giving me a brief hug.

I smiled back at her, "Nice to see you too. How's Eva?"

I noticed she smiled even bigger, "She's doing well, we're good. She just turned nine last month and I swear she's gonna be taller than a basketball player, that girl." She said, laughing. "Thanx for asking."

"I'm glad to hear to guys are doing well."

She nodded her head, "We are. So, do you need a table? Booth? Or are you just here to get a drink? I think Chase will be ecstatic to see you." She said, rolling her eyes, knowing how flirtatious he can be. Chase was a little older than us. He looked to be about 35 or less. He had jet black hair and defined cheekbones that girls really appreciated. Those were his best qualities, he wasn't short but he wasn't exactly tall. His eyes were dark brown and he had an okay built. Back then, he was a ladies man and I guess things haven't changed.

I simply laughed and shook my head, "I'm sure he would, but I'll take a booth. I'm supposed to be meeting Evan here." I said, as she began leading me to a secluded booth.

"Ohh, you two are still together?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah, we're still going strong." I said, as I took a seat in the booth.

She smiled at me, handing me the menu and taking out her tab and pen, "That's great. So, do you want to order now or wait til he gets here?"

I glanced at my phone, he would be getting off in another 15 minutes. I sighed and put the menu down and looked to her, "I'll just wait til he gets here, but I'll take a shirley temple cocktail." I said as she jotted it down on the notepad.

"Alright, I'll be right back." she said, twisting away from my booth.

I stood up and was making my way to the bathroom to freshen up. But the person I saw, statued my moves quickly. It was Vincent. Vincent was here, at this very restaurant. He was sitting on one of the stools at the bar, nursing an alcoholic beverage. He didn't look to be in the best mood. He was clearly upset about something. I bit my lip, should I go over...or continue to the bathroom. He hadn't seen me yet and I really didn't want to bother him...I sighed and turned around, already knowing my answer. I made my way to him, as he stared down into his now empty glass.

"Hey.." I spoke softly, not really wanting to further irritate him.

But he instantly looked up at me and a slight smile graced his face. Maybe he wasn't so upset, or maybe I was just imagining this.

He turned in his stool towards me, "Catherine..hey..what are you doing here?"

"I um, I'm meeting Evan here for dinner." I said, pushing my hair out of my face behind my ear.

He eyed me for a moment and I looked down, but I heard him reply, "Oh okay."

"Well whadaya know, my prayers have finally been answers. Catherine Chandler!" I heard the very familiar voice and started grinning and turned to look at him. It was Chase Miller. And I had to admit, he was still nice looking, he was starting to age, but he still looked the same. He had facial hair now and that same smirk was still intact. He made his way in front of me behind the bar.

"Hey Chase, how's it going?" I asked, deciding to take a seat beside Vincent.

"Great, now that you're here." He said still smirking. "Get you a drink? It's on the house." He said, leaning over the counter, coming closer to me.

I shook my head, "No, that's okay. Tina already took my order. But thanx." I declined and watched as he looked to Vincent, and I glanced at him too. I wish I didn't, because he looked at me the exact same time.

"You two dating?" I heard Chase ask and I looked back to him, a blush creeping slowly over my face. "No, I'm still with Evan. We're...friends." I said, slowly looking to Vincent.

"Oh, the ol British invasion? Well if he doesn't come to his senses and makes you his for good, you know where to find me." He said smiling, making his way back to his other customer's.

I just laughed and shook my head, things really hadn't changed in the past three years. I was about to head back to my table when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took my iPhone out and it was a message from Evan,

_I won't be able to make dinner. I'm sorry, _

_please don't be mad, they need me to_

_stay longer. I'll be home around 9. Love you._

I locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I huffed in agitation, running my fingers through my hair.

"Everything okay?" I heard Vincent ask.

"Perfect." I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. I looked to him, getting another round of bourbon. "You wanna join me for dinner?" I asked, not really knowing what I was doing. Maybe I didn't have to go home and eat alone.

He looked to me puzzled and then shook his head, "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't. Evan can't make it and...I don't know, I really don't want to go home to an empty house..." I trailed on. God, what am I doing? This is so stupid. I should just walk away before I embarrass myself even more. "So I just thought-"

"I'd love to." He said, now forming a full smile, showing off those dimples I missed.

I smiled back at him, "Great."

* * *

A/N x) Please review! I really want to know what you guys think! Guest too! Don't be afraid of the button! lol


	7. Chapter 7: Awaken

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I'm kind of late! I had some issues to resolve with YT! They were messing up my videos because they don't support wmv files anymore! Whatever, they suck. Back to the good news, I updated xD I've been trying to finish this chapter and update it for the longesttt. But there was always something trying to stop me! But I made it my lovely's! So here you go!

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Chapter 7: Awaken

_**Catherine**_

I nervously made my way back to my booth supposedly held for Evan and I, and Vincent trailed closely behind me. I slid through the tables first entry way and watched intently as he did the same, sitting across from me. I bit my bottom lip as he picked up his restaurant menu. His eyes scanned over the various choices he had and I couldn't help it...I just couldn't peel my eyes away from him. He was so appealing and in a way, he was kind of brooding. Without his regular attire, the suit and professional look, he actually looked like a..forbidden fruit in his normal clothes. Like some would say a "bad boy." I smiled and kinda laughed in my thoughts because I knew he wasn't a bad guy, he was far from it. His look outside of work just gave that kind of vibe. But somehow I found it even more intriguing. When I was a teenager, I had a thing for bad boys, once upon a time. Yeah I liked the jocks and the most popular guy in school. Everyone did even if they denied it. They all secretly had a crush on the hottest guy on the football team. But that, didn't last long for me. With the combination of a bad situation and my father, I realized a bad boy wasn't what I wanted. And he certainly wasn't what I needed at the time. So over the years, I tried to stay out of the appealing region. I guess I can say my choices of guys from then on have been...a safe pick. I ended up with a surgeon for crying out loud. But Evan isn't all good. In the beginning, I did think he was a player and I was just gonna be another woman he would scoop. But I came to find out there was so much more to him. When were dating, everything was so exciting. We would always go out, try new things, and just enjoy being with each other. He would always try to make time for me and I loved that about him, considering his job. He even promised to take me to his hometown in England, but we haven't gotten to do that yet. We were supposed to go last year, but he just couldn't take any large amounts of time off. So we pushed it to this year. But I'm not getting my hopes up. I just wish things were how they used to be. I know, everything good doesn't last, but it would be nice for us to just have...our time. Maybe we just need to find _us_ again.

I looked to Vincent who was still studying his options, before choosing the right answer. I already had in mind what I was gonna be getting, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to look. Maybe they had added some new specials to their menus. As I picked up the menu, Tina was strutting her way back to our table with my shirley temple cocktail and her notepad and pen ready at her side. She set the black tray on our table, as Vincent lowered his menu from his face.

"Okay, one shirley temple cocktail," she said placing it in front of me, "And what will you be having Ev-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw my guest at the table, "Oh, I'm sorry." she said, apologizing before looking to me, "I don't remember Evan being this cute." She said joking and partially serious. I shook my head and laughed.

"Tina, this is Vincent. Evan won't be able to make it, something came up." I revealed as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Ohh okay. It's nice to meet you Vincent, I am Tina," she said pointing to her oval name tag, "And I'll be you're waitress tonight if you need anything." She said shaking his hand and then she looked between the two of us. "Soo, how do you two know each other?" She questioned, nosy. I smiled, typical Tina.

I was going to lower her curiosity, but Vincent spoke instead.

"We're friends." He said, glancing at me. And I smiled. I guess we were becoming..._friends_.

She nodded her head. "Excuse me, I'm being nosy. Sorry, it's something I'm not able to control." She said, taking up the tray that was taking up the table, she looked to Vincent, "Do you know what you want to drink? And I can take you guys order, if you're ready."

Vincent decided to discontinue his alcoholic run of beverages, and just decided to get a coke. He told her he was ready to order and he ordered the delectable Famous Angus burger that comes with a round of onion rings. My ears perked at that. Oddly, it's exactly what I was going to get. It has bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and you can add extras if you like. But I don't bother. To me, it was the best thing on the menu. Probably because I've never even thought of picking anything different.

Tina smiled and nodded her head as she wrote down his choice, "You're gonna love it. Cat, you getting the usual?" She asked, placing the attention on me.

I simply nodded my head and she wrote it down, "Okay, so that's one large coke and two orders of the Famous Angus Burger. I'll be right back with your drink Vincent, and your food will be ready in a jiffy." She said with a smile, grabbing our menus before leaving the table.

I looked to Vincent, who was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, curious to know what he found so amusing.

"So that's your usual huh? It must be good." He said leaning a little closer to engage with me.

I shook my head, playing with the straw in my glass, "It's more than good. It's like...heaven between two buns." I said and he released a slight chuckle.

"I guess I made the right choice then." He said, picking up my gaze. For a moment, our eyes were locked, until his cell phone blared at his side interrupting us. Mentally, I thanked god for that. Cause to be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. At all. It's bad enough I'm attracted to him, but I'm slowly realizing that that's not all. I'm..developing feelings for him. And I can't...I mean I shouldn't allow myself that pleasure. Whatever feelings I'm growing for him, need to come to a stop now. I need to get over this. And fast.

Vincent pulled out his buzzing phone, after he read who it was, he just silenced it and put it back in his pocket. Whatever took over his face was the frustration I saw when I saw him sitting at the bar just a couple moments ago. Maybe I wasn't imagining anything after all. Something was up and it clearly was disagreeing with him. A part of me really wanted to know what it was even though I knew it wasn't any of my business. But seeing him not smile...I didn't like it. I remember him making a similar face at dinner last night, but it was increased now. Instead of asking what I really wanted to, I just went with,

"Everything okay?" I asked, becoming serious. I secretly hoped he wouldn't brush it off. But he did just that.

He looked to me, and tried to place a slight smile on his face, "Yeah, it's fine." He said trying to convince me, but I didn't buy any of it.

Tina stopped by our table briefly to place Vincent's drink on the table and she flashed her practiced smile and made her way to another table.

I looked to Vincent again as he took a quick sip of his cold beverage, "Are you sure you're okay? You can talk me..." I said, thinking of how I shared with him last night about something I haven't really told anyone else about. I know we haven't known each other for long, I mean we're not best friends or anything but I told him about some of my problems and I just wanted him to know that if he needed someone to talk to about it, I'm all ears.

He continued to look at me, rising his eyebrows. He was surprised at my ability to see past his front. He sighed and finally gave in. Maybe he saw that there was a chance I wasn't going to drop this.

"I uh...I had a meeting with my lawyer earlier and...it just all went wrong. That was him who called." He said, relaxing a bit as he intertwined his fingers together on top of the table. A thought of me grabbing his hands to comfort his worries ran through my mind before I made myself dispose of it.

"I'm sure whatever happened will blow over, maybe it'll all workout." I said.

But he shook his head, staring down at his hands, "Yeah I don't think so. I fired him." He said, bringing his eyes back up to mine.

" Why? What happened?" I asked, now curious to know the answers. What could his lawyer have suggested or done to be fired?

"Well...let's just say I've been on the losing side this whole time..."

_**Vincent (earlier)**_

I said my goodbyes to JT and some of the other co-workers I sometimes associated with on our floor. It was just hitting 6:15 and I had to meet Michael at his office downtown in fifthteen minutes. I jumped into my vehicle and was on my way. His building isn't that far from ours, so I should be getting there at least a couple minutes earlier. I pulled into the parking lot of the massive business. Michael worked for the law firm of _Douglas & Richardson LLP. _They were a pretty large law firm and happened to be one of the best, not the best, but pretty damn close.

I grabbed my jacket out of the passenger seat and made my way to the entrance doors. When I went in, I was greeted by Angela at the front desk. I've been here quite often so she knows who I'm here to see by now.

"Hey, he's up in his office. You can go right up." She said with a smile, tapping her pen on her worn keyboard.

I replied by nodding and made my way to the elevator doors. The double doors stretched close as I pressed the 3rd floor button. I mad my way through the various halls until I got to his door that read Webbler. I was about to push the door forward and walk in to let him know I was here, but I heard he was on the phone. And what he said left me on the outside of the door listening.

"No, he hasn't gotten here yet..." he said before erupting in a devious laugh, "He's such an idiot, he hasn't the slightest idea what's going on..."

"_Idiot? Was he talking about me? There's no fucking way," _I thought, continuing to eavesdrop.

"Alex...There won't be any need for that, I almost got him. I'm so close to getting him to agree with this deal and then after all of this is over, we can finally go on that trip we've been talking about..." he said and I could basically hear him smirk.

"_what the fuck?" _I said in my thoughts, shaking my head in disbelief. I don't freaking believe this. They were working together. This whole time I thought I had someone on my side actually trying to choose what's best for me, instead he's just been the devil's little helper. I should have known something was up the minute he thought of the oh so brilliant plan to have me pay 10,000 a month. I'm so stupid.

"...and if that doesn't work?" I heard him ask her. "...you have a plan?...are you sure you want to go through with that? That may backfire..." He said as a warning. What the hell is she up to now?

"..I'm sorry I'm not doubting you, I'm just saying maybe you can...I know that but...just let me...fine. I'll talk to you later, Vincent should be walking in any minute...love you, bye." He declared, hanging up the phone.

I would have laughed at that last line if I wasn't so pissed. Love? Apparently they loved each other and I wondered..exactly how long this has been going on? Alex and I have been separated for only about six months...and they were already in love. Either my suspicions about her unfaithfulness during our marriage were true or she was probably just playing him to get what she wanted. She had roped him in like she did me. In the beginning she was so "nice" and "caring"..I guess it all was fake. This was the real Alex.

After a lot of deliberating, I decided I can't stand out here any longer. I pushed through his door abruptly, seeming to startle him, but he crept a smile onto his trying to cover it up.

"Oh..Vincent, let's get right to it." He said, grabbing documents from off his desk, "You can have a seat." He said to me, checking some files.

I cocked my head to side, staring at him in disbelief. He was really gonna go through with this whole charade. "That won't be necessary.." I rejected and noticed him suddenly look up at me hearing the venom spit through my words. A part of me really just wanted to beat the shit out of him and another part of me said he wasn't even worth it. I edged my way closer to his desk. "You almost got me...almost." I said releasing a humorless chuckle and I could tell he was confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at.." he said confused.

"I think you do..." I said challenging him. I could tell he was fully prepared to deny everything, "I won't be needing your services any more. You're fired." I said to him.

That surely caught him by surprise as his eyes widened at the recent news, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Just that." I spoke making my way to the door, but before I left I looked back at him. "I guess you can let Alex know that." I finally said and left.

After that, I just got in my car and went home. I couldn't even think straight. I thought Michael was on my side, but in reality he was against me. He was just trying to help himself. And on top of that, I've been paying him to basically stab me in the back. When Alex and I got married, Michael was both of our lawyers. A lot of people have advised against that in case if something happens between the couple or in our case, a divorce is filed which makes it harder for the lawyer to represent one or the other. But I didn't listen because I just knew then that us getting a divorce was out of the question. And when the unimaginable happened, I talked to Michael and I assumed Alex had too. But after both sides were heard, he told me he was going to represent me. I should have known it was a lie right then and there. Alex had already gotten to him and it may have been way before she even filed for a divorce. Who knows what all she told him to win him over. All I knew is that it was all a lie. I have to admit, she was smart. She was five steps ahead of me this whole time.

I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the flat screen in my room was playing god knows what. I honestly don't remember turning it on, the whole room felt dead. I couldn't hear anything, it was just silence. Not a voice, a ring or a beep to liven the room. It was just me left to suffocate in my thoughts. I inhaled a deep breath and it felt like I let out smoke. I looked over to my right at the clock sitting on my side dresser. It was going on 6:50 and I couldn't stand to be in this house right now. I pulled my white t-shirt over my head carelessly and grabbed my leather jacket I barely wear and headed out the door. I decided not to walk, leaving my car at home. Plus, wherever I ended up, wouldn't leave me in the best choice to drive. I needed a drink. After walking a couple blocks, I stopped in front of a place called Tribeca Grill. I've never been inside before, but I always pass it on the way home. I decided to go in. Yes, they had a bar and it just so happened to be my destination. I needed something to just help me forget about this mess even if it was just for tonight.

_**Catherine (present)**_

"...And that's what happened." I heard him say as he recalled the recent events that took place. Wow. At this moment, I was just taking everything in. How could someone do something like that? Did people care about money that much? Was it all really worth it to see someone lose everything they worked for? All of these questions swirled around in my head and many more. I always knew that there were people like that...capable of evil and wrongful doing...I just never knew someone would be able to go that far just for money. I looked to Vincent. He looked so drained, like he was giving up. And that made me frown. He didn't deserve any of this. And instantly I had a reaction that I couldn't help. It probably didn't look right, but it felt like the appropriate thing to do at the time. I reached across the table and covered his interlinked hands with mine to stop his tittering movement. I caressed the back of his hands, hoping he would look up at me. And in that exact moment, he did. I just wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't find my way to say that.

"What are you gonna do about a lawyer?" I asked concerned.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just gonna have to find another one I guess."

I nodded my head, but that popped a thought into my mind.

"I think I can help you with that. Remember my friend I told you about?"

He simply nodded his head.

"I can call her, she'd be glad to help you out..." I spoke, giving him an option.

And his features softened a bit as he looked at me in awe, "You'd do that?'

A smile grew on my face, "Of course, I just have to ask her but I'm sure Denise will say yes. She works at _Gordon & Allen LLP_, but she hasn't been given a chance to show her full potential since she works in the same department as Gabriel Lowen. They think the guy's God or something." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, "Wait, did you say Gabriel Lowen?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, why?"

I heard him release an amount of breath I guess he'd been holding, "He's my ex-wife's attorney."

"Really?" I asked, as a smirk played on my lips, "That's perfect."

That just made Vincent lost in puzzlement. "How is that?"

But I kept my smile intact, "Denise hates him. She's been waiting on her chance to beat him since she started working there. Because nobody has been able to win against him, that's why everyone supposedly chooses him. But maybe...things could end differently for a change." I said trying to assure him.

I could tell he thought about it for a moment and then he finally looked back to me, "Okay, you call her." He said finally not fighting that addicting smile.

I couldn't help smiling back at him and I looked down and realized I was still gripping his hands. I don't know when it begun, but he was caressing the tips of my thumbs with his and that made my stomach spur in a little dance.

"Hey, you two," I accidentally jumped and quickly removed my hands, looking up to see Tina. She looked at me strangely, gosh I hope that didn't look as bad as I thought it did, "Here are your orders," she said placing the sensational dinners in front of us, "Let me know what you think of it." she said aiming towards Vincent, "And I'll be around if you guys need anything." She said to us with a smile, patting my shoulder before striding away.

_**Vincent**_

I looked to Catherine who had begun to eat and smiled. These burgers were huge and she wasn't afraid to dive right into it. But most importantly, I could tell she wasn't the type who cared about what others thought of her eating choices. She wasn't crazy obsessed with maintaining her figure or worried about how many calories she was engulfing like Alex used to. That was one of the things I hated she worried about. It was so superficial.

I watched her take a bite out of the burger and she closed her eyes and a moan of satisfaction emitted from her very lips. It automatically turned me on and I could feel myself harden in my pants. God..what I'd do to hear it again. To get my mind off of that pleasant sound, I decided to eat. Which is what I was supposed to be doing instead staring at her. I took a bite out of the burger and I gotta say, it was really good and I found myself taking another bite. I looked back to Catherine who was steal in love with her meal as well and then she looked up at me and smiled, noticing me staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pig out on you." She said laughing a bit, while grabbing a napkin to tend to her face.

But I chuckled and shook my head, "Don't worry, you didn't. I like a girl who can eat." I said before diving an onion ring in my mouth and she just continued to smile, looking back down to her food.

After a while, we were pretty much done eating and she stopped a racing Tina to request our check. I couldn't help but notice her rubbing her hands up and down over her arms. She was cold. So I took off my jacket and offered it her way, "Here, you can wear my jacket."

The look on her face told me she was contemplating that suggestion, but she slowly grabbed it out of my hand and smiled at me before putting it on. "Thank you." she said to me.

"No problem." I said gleaming back at her. She looked good in my jacket. It was big on her, but in a way, it fitted her.

Tina made her way back to our table, and placed the tab on the table. "I hope you two enjoyed everything," she said and Catherine simply told her _'we did'_ and I grabbed the tab before she could and slipped 25 dollars inside to pay for the both of us and give Tina a tip.

"Vincent, you don't have to pay for me." I heard Catherine say.

"Come on, I would never let a woman pay for her own meal." I said to her.

"Vincent-"

"I'm paying," I shot back at her and smiled up at our waitress, "Here you go," I said handing her the tab binder, "And don't worry about the change, it's for you."

She smiled at that and looked back to Catherine and whispered to her, "I like him." she said cheerfully as they started laughing, "I hope you come back," she said us and looked to Catherine, "and Cat it was really nice seeing you again. From now on, don't be a stranger." she said, throwing a hug at Catherine as we both stood up.

"Of course not, I'll be back soon." Catherine said, releasing from her grip.

Tina nodded her head, "Okay, you two have a nice night." she said before making her way to another table of customer's. I started trailing behind Catherine as we made our way to the front door. When we walked out, a cold fit of wind hit my face and I noticed she felt the cold breeze as well. I walked her to the parking lot and when she got to her car, I noticed her stop and look back at me.

"Where's your car?" She questioned in a curious tone.

"Oh, I didn't drive. I went for a walk, I needed some fresh air."

She eyed me, leaning on her opened car door, "You walked here? How far do you live from here?" She asked, still tugging my jacket close to her body.

"Don't worry, it's not a long walk. It's not far at all." I said.

"Well...I could give you a ride.." she offered and I shook my head.

"Really, it's just a couple of blocks-

"Vincent." she said stopping me mid-sentence, "You paid for dinner, even though I urged you not to. Now the least I could do is give you a lift home." she said flashing me a smile, "Come on, get it." she said as she finally took a seat in the driver's side. It looked like I didn't have a choice, like I had done her earlier. I smirked at that and made my way to the passenger's side and hopped in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her grinning at her ability to get me in the car.

I told her the street name with a combination of left and right turns. She slowly stopped the car in front of my house and looked through the window at it. I wonder what she was thinking. My house was nothing compared to the one she was currently living in. It was a two story brick house, nothing really too special. It had a two car garage and a variety of nice windows. Like I said, from the outside, it wasn't all that special. Then I finally heard her say something.

"I really like your house..." she said still admiring it, "It's not too big or too small," she said looking over to me, "it's the right size." She said and my mind went somewhere else for a second.

I looked to her and smirked, "I know you're just being nice. Your house looks like a palace compared to mine."

She shook her head, "No really, I like it. It's not always the best having a really big house when I spend most of the time in it alone..." she said trailing off becoming silent. Then she looked to me and smiled, "I'm glad I ran into you at the grill. I had fun."

I smiled back at her, "Me too..I better get inside so you can get back, It's getting pretty cold out here." I said opening the car door.

She placed her hand on my forearm, stopping me. "Wait, don't forget your jacket." She said about to reveal her milky skin from the confinements of my jacket.

"Keep it." I said to her as she stopped and look up at me, "The temperatures dropping, I'll get it later."

She nodded her head and whispered an okay. "Bye.." she said to me and I said it back before shutting the car door. I walked up the driveway and diverted onto the sidewalk that led to my front door. I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open and before I walked in, I looked back at her in the car and smiled again before making my way in.

_**Catherine**_

I couldn't help but mirror his smile he shot at me before shutting his front door behind him. I looked back to the open road and pulled off, heading home. I turned on the radio and the song that was blaring was _"Be My Downfall" _I listened to the lyrics as they embedded in my mind...

_"__The bus is pulling out and I guess I'd better go_

_Before I make a grave mistake and let my feelings show_

_And twenty miles away she waits alone for me_

_But when I try to picture her you're the one I see _

_And in another situation I could put up a fight But you will be my downfall tonight.."_

I thought about the words more and more as they jumped in my ear. It's amazing the music on the radio start to mimic what you're really going through. Except, I was slowly falling for another man. It wasn't fair to Evan that I was feeling this way, but it was out of my control. I don't want to like him...but I do. I don't think you can help who you fall for..

"_So the night is coming down, drowning us in blue _

_And it all points towards the things we know we shouldn't do _

_And as I look at you and I fall under your spell _

_Well I know I should be thinking of her lying there herself..  
And when faced with temptation you know a man should stand and fight But you will be my downfall tonight.."_

A/N I hope you liked it! ;) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! Notice I added the please, lol. Thank you for reading! And the song used was "Be My Downfall" by Del Amitri. So guys let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Here We Are

Hey my lovely's! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had to watch my nephew and he is the most annoying child I've ever met, he's nine so please understand what I'm going through lol. I would have uploaded it this morning but I had to apply to schorlarships, but don't worry, my tuition isn't that high at all. And I recently found out I was number 15 in my class rank out of hundreds of seniors, I feel so smart! XD

Also! I have really great news for you readers out there! I'll let you know all about it at the end! Please enjoy! and Excuse my errors!

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Chapter 8: Here We Are

-2 weeks later-

_**Catherine**_

I emerged out of my car, grabbing my purse and set of keys. I looked up at the building and smiled. Finally. I was back at work. I slipped my key in, unlocking the entrance door and took my first step in. God I missed this place so much. I missed the smile of the customer's, the smell of the pasteries and other bountyful desserts, I even missed Heather's obssesive gestures to make everything perfect around here. This was my business, my creation, and my success.

A couple years ago, when we first opened, I found myself here more than my own apart. I couldn't believe I was actually gonna be running my own business. And none of this would have been possible without Evan. In the beginning of our relationship, he asked me about my dreams and aspirations, and I told him. I told him I simply had a passion for baking. At the time, I was working at a catering company called _Plurban's Gourmet_, a job I got after college. They weren't big on desserts, but the pay was good and I needed the money if I was going to save up for my own business. I also had a part-time job just to make a little extra and maintain the pay on my rent. My dad, knowing him, offered to help me but I rejected. If I was going to really do this, I had to figure out a way to accomplish it myself.

Evan had offered to help me financially as well, but of course I said no. I refused to let him give me that kind of money. We had only been dating for 6 months and I didn't wanna seem like the girl who was only with him because of his paycheck. He knew I wasn't, but I still didn't let him. After a couple weeks, he started acting weird and that alerted me. He was definetly up to something and I knew for sure when he said he wanted to take me somewhere and I had to wear a blindfold. I urged him to tell me, but he simply kept that toothy grin in place and didn't reveal any clues. When we got there, he told me to take off my blindfold and what I saw changed my life forever. I should have known what he was up to. He went out an found me a spot for my bakery and it happened to be on one of the busiest streets of New York. I don't know how he managed to do all this but it was perfect. He told me he had already payed for the store and for it to be furnished with everything I needed. I tried to pay him back but he wouldn't accept it. He told me, me being happy was worth more than any check he could receive. And then and there, I knew I'd found a good one.

That was two and a half years ago. A time where everything was new and going right. I missed those days...I sighed and flipped the closed sign to open on the door. I can't think about that now, I have a lot of things to do today. I checked my phone and it was about to be 7 am. Tess and Heather should be here in a minute. I made my way to the back and placed my purse and other belongings in the break room. I took off my red leather jacket to uncover my pearl colored, casual lace dress, tied together with a tan waist belt. I thought it looked cute with my vintage, beige platform heels. I sat my jacket down on one of the couch arms and smiled at it before leaving out the room. It made me think of Vincent. It's been two weeks since I've seen him and I still had his jacket. I kept it in my car, I didn't really want Evan knowing I had it. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have took it as my jacket with the size of it and all. I did tell him I ran into Vincent, but I didn't tell him we had dinner. I told him we ran into each other at the restaurant, and I just decided to stay and eat. By myself. I know I should have told him because it was harmless, nothing happened. But that would have been the second time Vincent and I have ran into each other and NY is a very large city. And I didn't want Evan to even get the thought in his head of something happening. So I just kept that little minor detail to myself.

A couple days after that, I got into contact with Denise. Denise and I used to be neighbors when I had my apartment. She was the first person I met in the building and we've been friends every since. I've known her for about 7 years. I moved into my apartment a little while after graduating from college. After I moved in with Evan, we didn't see each other as much but we still talked every couple of months and she comes to the bakery sometimes when she can. When I called her, she was so thrilled to hear from me and vice versa. We chatted and I told her about somethings that's been going on and she told me she got two cases this year. And she dominated both of them and came out on top. I congradulated her and she briefly chatted with me about Gabriel Lowen still being a first class jackass and I just rolled my eyes. I haven't met this Gabe yet but from what I've heard, I don't care to.

_"But anyway, what else is up with you?" Denise asked._

_I sat on the stool against the kitchen counter, playing with the oranges in the centerpiece fruit bowl. "Nothing much, I just have a favor to ask you..." I went on._

_"Ooh, mkay, shoot. What is it?" She asked, sounding deeply intrigued._

_"Well...I have this friend, who is in need of a badass lawyer and I couldn't think of anyone else but you. But the thing is...the opposing attorney...I don't know if you'll be too happy about it, it may be a challenge." I said, teasing her a bit, knowing she was interested. Denise has always had a strong personality, she can be very sweet but she doesn't take crap from anyone and that's what I loved the most about her. So I knew she was ready to take this on._

_She laughed a bit, "I'm liking the sound of this already and you of all people know I live for a good challenge. So who's the other lawyer?" she asked in an entertained manner._

_"The one and only, Gabriel Lowen." I said on edge, waiting on her reaction. The line was silent for about three seconds until I heard her yell out,_

_"Hell Yes!" and I errupted in laughter as she went on, "I'll so do it. Do you know what this could do for my career if I took him down?! Oh my gosh!" she said in disbelief, in a good way._

_I smiled into the phone, "Yes, you'll finally be at the spot you deserve. I really think you can do this and my friend really needs this..." I replied._

_"Of course, yeah, I'll do it." she said and I could pratically hear her smiling throught the phone, "This is what I've been waiting for and Gabe's been getting on my nerves more lately and I knew he was working for some snooty woman. She's been in here a couple times and all the guys have fonded over her, but I noticed something about her. I don't know, I don't like her. She's going down." she said with distaste and I Iaughed._

_"You don't even know her, but from the things I've heard, I have to agree." I said matter of fact. _

_"So, who's the friend? Anyone I know?" She asked, inquisitive._

_"Not that I know of, his names Vincent Keller" I smiled saying his name._

_"Ohh Vincent, a new friend." she said smirking on the other end, "Okay, well you tell this Vincent I'm ready whenever he is."_

_"Will do." I said emmerging in a smile, "I'll see you soon?"_

_"See you soon and thanks Cat, for giving me this awesome opportunity to crush Lowen." she said and we laughed._

_"No problem." I said and we then hung up._

That was the Wednesday after I ran into Vincent, and I still haven't contacted him, and I needed to. But it hit me that I didn't have his number, but I did have his business card. I could go to his job and let him know the good news. I bit my bottom lip, should I go down there? I didn't really want to just show up there. But I did still have his jacket and he needed his jacket, right? Right. And I needed to give it to him. I couldn't possibly keep it. So it was decided. On my lunch break, I would go see him. I heard the back door open, must be Tess. And a dragged out _Cattt_ confirmed that. I smiled and turned around to see her walk in with some bags of baking ingredients and she smirked at me as she set the items down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Someone's looking cute today. Glad to be back?" she said, raising her left eyebrow along with her smirk.

"Very and thanks. What'd you get from the store?" I said walking towards all the items.

"Well Heather told me to get a new friands pan, cookie cutters and molds, cupcake fillers and just some flavors and colorings."

I laughed at her being able to say that as a simple list, "Well okay, I guess I better get everything started. People should start rolling in, in about 30 minutes." I said taking out some of the frosting from the fridge.

I then heard the front door chime and rapid clicks of heels after that and high voice told me it was Heather.

"Guysss, I just meet the hottest guy ever!" She said dramatically, going to put her designer hand bag in the break room.

I smiled, "Oh really?" I asked, the last I remembered my little sister had a crush on Vincent and it did bother me at first, but I knew how she worked and that she'd soon find another hot guy to fall for. And I was right.

She made her way out of the room looking perky as ever, "Yes! He was tall, blue eyes, black silky hair and was just...really mysterious. He just screamed 'bad boy, come get me!' So I gave him my number and he's taking me out Saturday." She said, smiling ear to ear.

"Awe, that's great." I said, showing that I was excited for her.

"Oh thank God," I heard Tess blurt out, and I shot her a confused look. "I'm sorry, but your sister was talking obsessively about Vincent these past two weeks, I know the guy's hot, but I couldn't take it anymore." She huffed out.

"Oh Vincent?" I heard Heather say, "I'm totally over him." she said, brushing it off.

"Good," Tess started, "because I swear I thought you were going to start coming up with you guy's baby's names." Tess stressed as she starting taking the supplies out of the bags.

I laughed and shook my head at that. Vincent and Heather having a baby...that's one thing I could never picture. I'm not even sure if Heather wants kids. And that made me think...I wonder if Vincent wants kids. I smiled and let the thought dance away. It's time to get to work around here.

_**Vincent**_

I looked at the clock on my wall and read it as it turned 10 o'clock. Today hasn't been exactly the best Monday of my life, but I'm managing whatever business I had to take care of. Sorenson assigned us like almost fifty inspections this month, knowing we still had other cases to process and this would just pile us up with more work. I swear the guy had it out for me. And on top of that, there's been more gossip around here. Rumors that Sorenson isn't happy about me going out with Brooke and how he's gonna fire me. Since when did I become the 'celebrity gossip' around here.

Alex even had the nerve to call me, but I didn't answer. After all the shit she's been doing, I really couldn't be bothered with her right now, everything was just slowly falling apart in my life and I just needed a breather.

I exited out the web browser on my computer screen and leaned back in my chair, dragging my hands over my face letting my eyes close. And that's when a certain brunette filled my mind. I hadn't seen her since the dinner we had and I found myself...not okay with that. I missed her. It's gotten to the point where a day hasn't gone by without her invading my thoughts. I wasn't ashamed that I wanted to see her. I almost went to her bakery, but I knew she probably wasn't back working yet, so I decided not to. But I knew one thing, out of all the things that's been going on, my thoughts always found their way back to her. My mind was stuck on Catherine Chandler. I enjoyed spending time with her. Just being with her gave me a since of clarity in my insane life.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my door and came in, I looked up and saw JT walking in smiling, files in hand. I sighed and sat up in my chair.

"Hey bud, guess what," he started as he made his way to take a seat across from me and waved a couple of manilla folders in his right hand, "We have homework." he said emitted in a smirk.

I shook my head at his ability to be enthused about that, "You don't say? That's just peachy." I said sarcastically, getting up to retrieve more work my boss was freely giving out. I hate that guy so much.

"I take it someone isn't having a great morning which is understandable, did you find a new lawyer yet?" he asked, handing me the files.

I glanced at him before opening the files, "I hope so, Catherine knows someone who can help-"

"Wait, Catherine? She knows about all this?" He asked, bemused and a little taken back.

I slowly nodded my head, "She does." I admitted.

"You just found out what's been going on like two weeks ago, I didn't even know you were still seeing her."

"I'm not..seeing her, we just ran into each other at a restaurant and we talked for a bit.." I said, releasing some information. I hadn't told him about any of this and why should I? This reaction was what I expected.

"Oh you talked to her..is that all?" He pressed.

"We had dinner, but that's it. And the whole Michael screwing me over thing just sorta came up." I replied.

He just shook his head and chuckled, "I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself man. She has a boyfriend." he said.

"You don't think I know that? We just ran into each other." I replied.

"For people who live in New York, you two seem to be doing that a lot." He went on and I just shook my head, "Look, I just don't want you to get too wrapped up in this woman. It's pretty obvious you like her and call me crazy, but I don't think hanging out with her is the best way to get over her.." he advised.

"I know all of that, but we're..friends now I guess." I said trying to convince him. And failed.

He laughed a bit, "Really? And you're okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah...I mean, I don't really have any other choice. Plus, she's just trying to help out." I went on, deciding to close the file. We clearly weren't discussing anything work related anyway.

"Yeah, but that's not all you're trying to do." I was about to vacate that but he continued to speak, "All I'm saying is, just be careful." He said throwing me a warning.

I sighed and place the file on my desk. I know it isn't good for me to keep seeing her with the way I felt, but it's not like I was asking her to spend time with me, we just happen to keep meeting up. Why? I have no idea and honestly, I didn't have a problem with it. If it was meant to happen, then I was going to let life take its course.

_**Catherine**_

I placed an array of cupcakes in the oven and brushed my hands off on my apron. I removed it from my waist and heard the front door bell again. The customer's were racking in all day and most of my usual customer's spoke on how they were glad to see me back and that made me smile. It felt good to feel missed. And I missed them too. I made my way to the front and was greeted by the sweet, older lady I met on the fourth of july. She had her pearly, white teeth in view, emanating her gracious smile. I smiled back at her as I made my way to the front counter.

"Hey.." I spoke first and I realized I didn't know her name and she graced me with it.

"Elsa." she said smiling. "And hello dear." she responded. Elsa, that's a very pretty name.

"I'm glad to see you're back." I replied fervently.

"Of course, my kids loved the cupcakes. I had to hide them and keep them for myself." she said and I giggled at that.

"I'm glad to hear you all liked them. How many kids do you have?" I asked in interest.

"Five." She said proudly, setting her purse on the counter, "three boys and two girls."

Wow. Five kids. I don't know if I could ever manage that. I always knew I wanted kids sometime or in the future, but I never thought of a huge family being that it was always just me and Heather growing up. Maybe two or three, but that's it. But I could tell that she loved her kids dearly and it made me think about my mom for a moment. Her kids were lucky to still have her.

"Wow." I said smiling, pouring out the exact word from my thoughts.

She nodded her head, "Wow is right, they were a handful but they were surprisingly good kids, I was lucky." She said beaming in a small laugh that I joined in on.

"So what can I get for you?" I asked.

"I'll have a dozen of red velvet cupcakes and a dozen of carrot cupcakes." she said never faltering her smile, "My kids begged me to get some more, they tried to find out where I got them from but I hid the boxes." she revealed as if it were a secret and I laughed.

"Okay, they'll be ready in a minute." I told her and made my way to the back to tell Heather and help prepare her order. After I gave her the cupcakes and she left, I looked at the clock and it noticed it was about to be 12 o'clock. It was time for me to take my lunch break and if I wanted to get back in time, I should be leaving now. I took off my apron for the second time and hung it on the hook. I went in the break room and grabbed my purse and phone. When I was walking out, I got a curious look from Tess.

"Where are you going?" she asked curious, taking a batch of cupcakes out the oven.

"I um, just taking my lunch break." I said, honestly.

"Oh, okay." she said still eyeing me. I'm guessing because she saw I had my car keys and I usually don't take them on my lunch break. We were on a very busy block and I usually walk and find something to eat on this block. So I could see how this was puzzling her. But I told her I was going to be back and left. Usually she would ask me to bring her something back, but something told me she knew I wasn't going to go and come straight back.

I pressed the unlock button on my remote and got in. I sat in my car and went through my purse, gosh I had a lot of junk in here. I took out my wallet and found what I was looking for. His business card. He worked at _Sorenson & CO_. It was a huge company downtown. I've passed it a couple times, but I've never been in there. But I knew where it was so that's all that mattered.

I roared my enging to life and was on my way. When I got there, it was actually bigger than I remembered. There were atleast twenty floors and plenty of cars to fill up the garage and the parking lot. I parked my car and grabbed his jacket off the backset and made my way in the main entrance. When I walked in, I was greeted by a cheerful woman at the service desk.

"Hi, I'm Alisa," she said in a cheery voice, "How can I help you? Do you have an appointment?" she asked, doing her job.

"No, I'm actually here to see Vincent Keller." I said, gripping his jacket in my arms a little closer to me.

She nodded her head, "Mr. Keller? He's on the sixth floor, you should be directed to his office when you get there." She said smiling, putting a list back up.

"Okay, thank you." I said smiling back at her and making my way to the elevator doors. Walking through the lobby, I noticed that everything around here looked really expensive. I knew Sorenson was rich, from the tabloids and he's always in the public eye, but I didn't know it was to this extent.

When the elevator got to the sixth floor, I walked to another woman at the front desk and her name was Sandra. She told me to take a right and his office has his name on the door. I thanked her and made my way to my destination. When I got to his office, his door was closed, and I wondered if he was in. I frowned at the thought of him not. But the woman would have told me if he was or not. I simply knocked on his door and waited. But nothing happened, no sound and no one came to the door. He wasn't in. I don't know if I should stay and wait, or come back another day. I looked around at some of the people in their cubicles. And a younger man was looking my way.

"You looking for Mr. Keller?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. His name plate on the side read Terry W.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, is he in today?" I asked.

"Yup, he just took his lunch break thirty minutes ago, but he should be back any second now." He informed me. I nodded my head, it was decided. I was gonna wait. Another woman walked around the corner, heading in my direction. She was a little shorter than me and she had a short blonde haircut. Her style was on point with her pink shoulder length blouse, and black pencil skirt. She looked very..bubbly, like a kid actually. I thought she was going to pass me but she stopped where I was in front of Vincent's door as well. She flashed me a smile and a little puzzlement,

"Hi, are you here to see Vincent?" she asked, eyeing my attire and then looking back at me.

"Um, yeah." I replied blatantly. I don't know who she is or why it mattered to her.

"Oh okay." She said, her tone lifting a bit, "I'm Brooke." she said extending her hand.

I shook her hand, "Catherine."

"Nice to meet you Catherine." she said smiling. And for some reason, it didn't seem real.

I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but we were interrupted when Vincent walked up.

_**Vincent**_

I went and grabbed me something quick, I didn't really have an appetite to eat but I knew I hadn't eaten all morning. Maybe it was why I was getting so cranky. I walked out of the elevator and Sandra told me someone was here to see me. That's odd, I rarely get visitors at all. And a thought crossed my mind. Please God don't let it be Alex. I have to remember to add her to the do not admit list. I smirked at the thought.

I walked around the corner and saw two women at my door. It was Brooke, and she's never come to my office before. I walked a little closer and a smile instantly flooded across my face when I saw the second woman. It was the woman I couldn't get out my mind for anything. And she was coming to see me. I walked up to them, but I was really only focused on her.

"Hey.." I started and she looked from Brooke to me and mirrored my smile.

"Hey back." She said and I chuckled at that. "I have some good news." I nodded my head and then looked to the still present Brooke. She looked a little attentive, but she slowly smiled at me.

"I was just coming by to see how you were doing," she said, tittering with her hands. "I can come back later." she said and I nodded my head. She then looked to Catherine, "It was nice meeting you." she said before leaving.

I opened my office my door, "Come in." I said and she smiled and walked in before me, and I closed the door slightly. I looked to her, she was looking around my office and at some of the plaques on the wall. And I was watching her. I couldn't help but notice the outfit she had on. The dresses she wore never failed to mold her and the heels she had on extended her beautiful legs. _Woah Vincent, this is not the time to get excited. _I reminded myself. I slowly walked to her wondering figure, and she turned around and looked to me.

"So, what's up?" I decided to start up the conversation.

"First, I want you to know that I have your jacket. I didn't mean to keep it this long." she admitted, pulling the black leather item from her grip and handing it my way with a grin.

I chuckled and just took it from her small hands, "No worries." I said, reassuring her. To be honest, she could have kept it for as long as she liked. But I knew that wouldn't set well with Evan.

"And, I talked to Denise about your case and she said she'll be happy to represent you." she said embracing in that smile I desired.

"Seriously?" I asked, edging a bit closer to her.

She nodded her head, still smiling, "Yeah, in fact she said 'hell yes!' " she mimicked and resulted in laughter, "She's ready when you are." she continued.

"That's great," I said before looking to her, "Thank you." I expressed and before I knew it, I engulfed my arms around her, giving her a hug. I could tell she wasn't expecting it, but neither was I, my body was starting to betray me. Before I pulled away, she slowly wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands on my mid back. This was one of those moments I wished could last forever. Her body was warm against mine and her hair smelled like strawberries as I enhaled a deep breath of her in. I rested my eyes closed in the moment, I desperately wanted this to prolong, but it wasn't an option. Well it was, but we can't go there.

I removed my hands from around her waist and my arms fell too my side as did hers. I stared at her face, waiting for her reaction not knowing what was running through her mind. But she was looking back at me with a slight smile. And call me crazy, but I could have sworn she was blushing as she raked a hand throw her hair, pushing it back.

"I better get back.." she said and I have to admit that left me wistful.

"So soon? You just got here." I said trying to elongate this visit, but something I said made her smile.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the bakery. I said I was taking my lunch break." she said like she was embarrassed to reveal that.

"Your back working?" I asked, releasing a smile her way.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. We were acutally pretty busy today and I still haven't gotten anything to eat yet. So I better get back before Tess starts to suspect something's up."

"Why? Are you doing something you shouldn't be? Didn't tell her you were coming to see me? That's bad behavior. " I said jokingly and thrived a smirk her way and she laughed out loud.

"Not too bad I hope..." She replied and I tilted my head a little. Was she flirting with me? She smiled and looked down at my reaction and then looked back to me. "I'll see you later Vincent." she said, making her way to my door.

I nodded my head, "See you later." And watched her walk out and leave through the blinds in the window. I smiled to myself before taking a seat in my chair. My day just got a whole lot better.

_Here we are, face to face. As we forget time and place. _

_Holding tight, Is what we must. Not realizing the eyes that see us._

A/N Let that little rhyme be a hint or warning to you guys...

Anyway, what did you think? Please Review! Review! Review! :) - smiley face! Haha

And the good news, I came up with two new story ideas, of course vincat! And I really think you guys will like them, maybe even better than this story! I just don't know If I should start another story while I'm writing this one, I never wanna leave a story abandoned. So tell me guys what you think I should do! And PM me if you're interested in my storyline ideas! Bye! xD


	9. Chapter 9: The Future

Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for the wait. A variety of things have happened and not all of it is good. On the bad side, my internet was in and out which sucked. I use Office Suite Writer, and my spelling and grammar button stopped working, which is awesome for a writer. I was finally struck with writer's block on top of that, I rewrote this chapter a lot. I can't upload anything that I'm not 100% satisfied with. I understand if some of you are angry, but I have to navigate this story the right way. Like how many chapters it'll have and how I'm going to get to the ending of it, since I have a pretty good idea.

But good news! I am now on twitter and thanks to so many beasties, I'm getting a lot of supporters on YT! So I want to thank Angie, April, Dory and so many more awesome people! Thanx huns! And also, through my writer's block phase, I actually came up with even more exciting things for this story so please enjoy!

&HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HUSBAND JAY RYAN! XD

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Chapter 9: The Future

_**Catherine **_

I gripped the white, cotten towel securely around my body as my feet stepped out of the shower, letting some of my damp strands be tucked in as well. I strided out of the foggy bathroom and was greeted with a smirking Evan, laying on our king-sized mattress. I smiled gleefully to myself before turning my back to him, making my way to the mirror, analyzing myself.

"See something you like?" I asked in a teasing manner as I watched his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't I always?" he replied and I could basically hear his smile widen and that made me smile. Evan and I have a...fair sex life. He couldn't keep his hands off of me when we had just started dating and don't get me wrong, I couldn't either. But of course things slow down over time. We haven't had sex in probably...two or three months. I know, that may be very lengthy for most but I knew he was always exhausted after working almost thirteen hours a day, and recentlly he's been working more hours. So I didn't push it. But a woman does have certain needs and..I don't know a part of me just wish he'd at least try lately. I just want to feel..desired and wanted. And maybe he was in the mode tonight.

I checked out of my thoughts and looked back to him as he was making his way off the bed. He made his way behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my right shoulder. I sighed peacefully, closing my eyes as he played with my fingers.

"How was work today?" He asked, placing a slight kiss on my shoulder.

"It was okay.." I replied, resting one of my hands on top of his, "Tess came down with a fever, so I told her to just stay home until she was feeling better. So it was just me and Heather, it wasn't really that busy. I'm going to take Tess some soup tomorrow though..." I said rambling on as he placed another kiss on the side of my neck. "So how was your day?" I asked, not really interested at the moment, but I thought the need to ask.

"I really don't want to talk about work..." I heard a voice breathe out. I knew this voice too well and it wasn't Evan's voice. That made me crack open my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat as I stared back into the brown eyes in the heated reflection the mirror showed. I went to say something but he silenced me with a devouring kiss and any thoughts or saying's were instantly dismissed. I opened my mouth to him as he pushed his tongue into mine. I felt his hands grip at the door of my towel as he slowly pulled it away from my now heated skin. I looked back to our reflection and watched his face as he analyzed my features. God...this man didn't know what he did to me. His eyes darken with lust as he took every detail of me in. A shiver ran over me as his hands touched my skin. His eyes were still locked with mine as he let his hands be his guide. I watched intently as he roamed his hands all over, edging me background against his body. And a rush of excitement flew through me when I felt how turned he was. I decided to rub my backside against him and I heard him release a groan as his hands tightened on my waist, keeping me in place. I looked to his face in the mirror to see him in the act of clenching his jaw, as his fingers dropped lower to my ass. _He wanted me and I wanted him back._

Cat...

CAT...

CATHERINE! Wake up!

My eyes instantly shot open and I jumped up terrified. I tried to control my breathing as I stared at the very concerned and confused Evan. I relaxed a little bit when his hand rubbed the base of my arm.

"You alright?" I heard him ask me, still in a bemused state, "You were...moaning in your sleep." He revealed with a lift of an eyebrow.

Oh my god, I literally felt my cheeks redden. He heard me...At first, the dream was about Evan and I, and then..it wasn't. My brain had been fighting me lately. I had been thinking about Vincent often, not only during my free time. While I was at work, cooking dinner, with Tess and Heather, and now he was invading my dreams for the second time. I don't know what's happening to me, this is not normal for me. Thinking about someone as constant as I am...not even Evan, which was the bad part about it. Now I was having inappropriate dreams about Vincent while I was with Evan. God help me.

I shook my head of my thoughts, and looked to Evan who was still confused but even more worried. He caressed my face with his right palm, making me look at him.

"Are you okay.." He treaded on again.

I pulled some of the covers off of me, still feeling heated and nodded my head quickly, "Yeah, Yeah it was just a...bad dream." I responded to him, trying to crack a slight smile to reassure him. It seemed like the only answer available. I couldn't possibly tell him what I was really dreaming about. Or who for that matter.

I couldn't help but see a glimpse of disappointment flash over his features, but that was quickly replaced with understanding, "Oh..was it about-"

"No." I said, rapidly shutting that out. I knew what he was gonna say and this time, it wasn't that.

He stared for a few moments before accepting it all, and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I gotta get to work, I'll see you later?" He said, throwing me a smile, grabbing his jacket off the night stand.

"Yeah, see you later.." I said finally gracing him with a smile as he walked out. I heard the front door open and reshut and my smile faultered immediately as I exhaled a deep breath, flopping my head back on my pillow. I rubbed my hands over my face, closing my eye lids. I can't believe I had a dream about Evan turning into Vincent, I mean...what was that suppose to mean?

I groaned loudly when I heard my cell phone buzzing on the night stand. I reached over and grabbed my phone and checked the I.D. It was Tess. I cleared my throat trying my best to hide the fact that I was still indeed in bed.

"Hey." I greeted her, trying to sound awake, most likely failing miserably.

I frowned when I heard her response. She was coughing and I heard her sniffle her nose. "I hate my lifeee." She said, finally replying. Her voice was hoarse, she sounded terrible.

"Oh my God, Tess you're sick.." I spoke as she groaned in displeasment through the line.

"I'm not sure but I think I caught a cold or something, it's really hot for some reason and I'm starting to get a really bad headache." She dragged out in an irritable manner.

I nodded my head taking everything in she was saying, "Maybe you have a fever, I could make you some soup and bring it over-"

"Cat no, don't worry about me. I'm just gonna lay in bed and die okay?" She said as if it was an everyday thing as I edged out a slight laugh.

"No, you can't do that, I still need you around here." I joked along with her for a moment before getting serious, "Get some rest okay? I'll see you later." I said to her and she grumbled something incoherent before saying bye and we hung up.

I laid in bed for a few moments before even realizing what was happening. My eyes bugged out as the very previous dream ran its course through my mind again. Tess was...sick. She had a fever..like in the dream. I gasped in surprise. I even offered to take her soup..like the dream! No no no no! What is happening? Was this even possible? Was my dream somehow foreshadowing what's to come? No. There's no way. Right?

I hadn't one clue what was going on, but it seemed like my mind had everything figured out. That dream was indicating at something I knew couldn't happen, something that can't happen.. It wouldn't be fair to Evan...And a part of me felt terrible for even dreaming such a thing. And that's what made me feel even worse, it was just a part of me. Meaning that a piece of myself..had loved every second of that dream, which is what I was afraid would happen all along.

* * *

I looked at the clock on the wall in the bakery, it was almost 12 in the afternoon. Thank god, It was almost time for me to take my lunch break. I desperately needed to do something or go somewhere to get my mind off of...well Vincent. I kept replaying the dream in my head over and over and over again. And if that wasn't bad, I actually thought about the first day we met in here and then that quickly turned into us ripping each others clothes off, sprawled on these very countertops. So all in all, I needed to get out of here. Even if it was just for thirty minutes.

Business wasn't really busy at all, again another fact from my dream. I didn't know if this was a sign or just some strange coincidence. Either way, this was all definitely happening to me right now.

Since we weren't flooding with customer's, Heather was mainly pre-preparing orders or sitting in the break room talking to her new obsession. And I didn't mind, I had my own obsession right now to deal with. Dammit Cat! It's not an obsession!

I huffed in a sigh of relief when I saw the clock tick to 12. Finally. I untied the apron from around my waist and hung it on the hook before slightly brushing off my denim jeans. I didn't really feel like being dressy today, so I settled for a simple, white oxford shirt to drape over my skinny jeans. Before I could go in the break room to grab my jacket and tell Heather I was taking my break, I heard the door chime set off. I sighed to myself. We had a customer. I looked to Heather who was obviously deeply engaged in her conversation and she flashed me a quick smile before returning to her caller saying _"Awe, you looked cute too."_

I sighed, throwing my head back in a fit. I guess I would be taking my lunch break a couple minutes later. I dropped my jacket on the arm chair and made my way to the front. I quickly stopped in my tracks when I saw who the customer was. He was smiling in all of his glory when his eyes met mine. Vincent Keller. My breath hitched in surprise, and I grumbled a swear hoping he didn't catch my timeless reaction. But knowing him, he probably did.

I didn't bother going behind the counter and walked right up to him. I took in that he was much taller than me when I didn't have on heels. I couldn't help but punish myself for picking today of all days to practically dress frumpy. My eyes roamed over his attire, he wasn't wearing a suit. Just a casual, black v-neck and some dark jeans. And in that, he still looked like a guy out of a catalog. I finally looked up at him and returned the smile I couldn't fight off and his eyes brightened at that.

"Heyy.." I said, finally greeting him, not realizing I had started playing with my own fingers.

"Hey back." He said mimicking my words from the last time I saw him and my smile couldn't help but widen.

"So...what are you doing here?" I asked, curious of the answer.

He edged closer to me, delving his hands into his pockets. "Well, it's my day off and I was home thinking about how much I was craving something..." He lead on before looking directly at me, "..sweet." He delivered, never breaking eye contact.

I leaned back into the counter a bit on accident, as his words caught me off guard. Who knew one word could sound so appealing? He didn't purposely mean anything by it, but it still had an affect on me.

"Well then you've come to the right place." I managed to get out, recollecting myself.

He stared at me a little longer with those brown eyes before breaking into a smile, "Great."

I eyed him while he looked over our specials and desserts on the overhead boards, my lunch break completely forgotten. He told me he wanted to try the _"Dark Angel"_ cupcake and I appraised his choice. It was a chocolate cupcake with strawberry icing and a chocolate covered strawberry to top it off. I actually made a fresh batch an hour ago.

"So, where's everybody else?" I heard Vincent ask from the front as I plated two cupcakes, I might as well join him.

"Um, Tess is sick unfortunately and Heather's actually in the break room not working." I said in a cheeky manner, grabbing the two plates, walking back up to the front. He was sitting in down at one of the eating tables and I placed one of the cupcakes in front of him. "I'm surprised she hasn't come out yet, but I'll let her stay preoccupied. It's been a slow day." I said, taking a seat across from him.

He nodded his head, unraveling the side of his dessert.

"Sorry I came by your office the other day, I didn't have any other way to get in contact with you.." I trailed on before he stopped me.

"Don't apologize," He said immerging in a smirk, "You did nothing wrong and I actually enjoyed having someone come visit me."

My mouth quirked at that and I nodded my head in response.

"Look.." he started, making me look up at him. He digged a pen out of the inside of his jacket pocket and started writing something on one of the napkins, "..if you ever need to get in contact with me, you can call this number." He said, pushing the napkin my way along the table. I looked at it for a moment when it hit my fingertips and I folded it in my hand and put it in my pocket. I wasn't sure what to say after that. _Thank you, I'll be calling you, Nothing. _I'm not gonna lie, a part of me leaped for joy at the thought of being able to call him whenever. Well whenever I needed to get in contact with him of course.

Instead of saying something stupid, I decided to just shut up and eat. I was hungry, and my break was sure to come to an end because life worked that way. I peeled my cupcake and glanced up to see Vincent take a bite of his and he relished a moan of approval. I giggled at that and his eyes gleamed at me in pure satisfaction.

"This is great Cat.." He complimented and I smiled because that was his first time calling me by my nickname. Everybody called me Cat, but..I don't know, when he said it..it seemed to have a greater meaning to it. Like it was my first time hearing it.

"Thanks..I'm glad you love it." I laughed again at him in this devouring state.

"Any chance I can get the recipe?" He asked, after swallowing another bite.

"Why, do you bake too?" I teased as I took a bite out of my cupcake.

"Not sure if I'm as good as you, but I try.." he went on and I couldn't help but notice the amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, now frantic of the answer. _Oh god, was there something in my teeth? Kill me._

He still had the look on his face, "You've just got something..." he began as his right thumb came up to caress the corner by the left side of my mouth. I looked to his finger where there displayed some strawberry icing. I hated myself because I actually thought about licking it off of his finger, call it a moment of weakness. But I quickly brushed it off and broke into a slight smile.

"Oh..how embarrasing.." I said, grabbing a napkin to wipe the corner of my mouth.

He laughed at my eagerness to get anything left off my face. "Really, it wasn't..that bad." He added, trying to withold his smirk. I shook my head and laughed a little at his inability to keep a straight face.

"So..what are you doing on your day off?" I asked, pushing the remainders of my cupcake to the center of the table.

"I'm actually meeting Denise later to talk more on the case." He revealed and I smiled.

"Really? So it is official? She's your new lawyer?" I asked, overly thrilled.

"Yup, thanks to you." He said, smiling my way. "We've really just been going over some of the basic information and things of that nature, but when the day comes..I think I actually have a fair chance now. With Michael ending up actually working for my ex and plus Denise is a very aggressive woman." He said and I grinned at that.

"She's always been that way." I etched out.

"Yeah, truth be told, she scares me a little." He revealed along with a chuckle that I soon joined in. He smiled at me for a second before checking the time on his watch. I looked at the clock on the wall as well and noticed it was already going to be one o'clock in less than half an hour. Oh crap. Time really does fly by when your having fun.

I was about to speak but he beat me to it, "Well I guess I better get going. I know you have to get back to work and everything." He acknowledged, rising out of the chair.

"Yeah.." I said, standing as well. "But thank you for coming by, it was nice of you.."

"Anytime.." He responded, before breaking out his cute dimples. _God help me please. His dimples weren't much of a help right now. _As he was making his way to the front door, he stopped and looked back at me for moment before leaving. I finally released my breath, I didn't even realize I was holding. I flopped back in the chair I previously sat in with one question running through my mind. What the hell am I doing?

~Later~

It was a little after 5 o'clock and Denise was on the phone telling me about...well everything. The store wasn't packing with customer's so I let Heather leave early and told her I would close tonight. Of course, she couldn't find one problem with that, so she left. And that left me, sitting by the window on the phone with Denise who was currently rambling about her new found despise for Vincent's ex. Apparently, one of her guys had been digging through her history. I now knew what high school this woman went to, what gym she works out at, and even where she gets her coffee.

"I mean the woman bought an NordicTrack incliner exercise machine...for her house. No one actually uses them during their free time." She scoffed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you suppose to be telling me all this stuff? Isn't there client confidentiality or something?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I mean yeah..but it's you." She replied and I shook my head. "Hey, I'm meeting Vincent at the Greenhouse around 8, you should come."

I sat up a little in the chair at the news, "Isn't the Greenhouse a club?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"Yup, but they're also a restaurant." She replied nonchalantly. "Plus, I highly doubt there's gonna be any big events or rowdy parties there on a Thursday night." She revealed. Well she did have a point. Thursday wasn't exactly the best day of the week.

"You guys are going there to work, I don't want to interrupt or mess up anything.."

"Oh come onnn Cat, you won't be messing up anything. I promise. And we haven't seen each other in a while. After I go over some things with Vincent, we can all eat and have fun, and you can even bring Evan." She said, trying to be polite. She wasn't exactly a big fan of Evan, but they tolerated each other. Sometimes.

"I don't know.." I still felt like I would be out of place.

"Are you gonna make me beg? Because you know that's not my thing." She said and it resulted in laughter.

"I'll think about it..." I finally came to some terms.

She huffed out through the phone. "Fine, you better get back to me later."

"Will do." I said before hanging up.

* * *

I walked through the front door, setting my jacket on our plush couch. I had just got back from seeing Tess and she was not feeling well at all. I was right, she did come down with a fever. I picked her up some cans of soup, since she wouldn't let me make her any, and some cough medicine before getting there. I antagonized her for not eating a thing all day. She claimed she didn't want anything to come near her mouth, but she kept indulging the chicken noodle soup I heated up for her anyway. She secretly really wanted it.

It was going on 8 o'clock and I texted Denise about thirty minutes ago, letting her know that I would be coming. A part of me thought she already knew I would. Truth be told, I wasn't that afraid of ruining their business time, I was more afraid of being with Vincent again. I felt like I was starting to see more of him than my own boyfriend. The world was slowly throwing him into every aspect and situation of my life. And that left me utterly terrified. First the dream this morning, we had lunch earlier and now we were about to have dinner, not alone but he was still becoming apart of my life in multiple ways.

I walked around the house, in search of Evan. I knew he was home, his car was parked out front. I knew he'd probably be tired to go out tonight, but I thought I'd still ask since he was kind of invited and we were just having dinner. I saw the light cracking through his office door upstairs. I made my way up, prepared to go in until I heard him on the phone.

"I know...I don't know what I'm gonna do.." He said and my forehead creased, confused. _What was he talking about?_

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to deal with...**don't.**" He said in an affirmative tone. _Whoever he was talking to made him very upset with whatever they said._

"Just give me some time, I'll have everything worked out. I promise." He said and I was growing slightly upset as none of the words he spoke revealed any kind of information to me. I waited until he hung up the phone and I took that as my chance to walk in. He looked up at me startled, placing his phone back in his pocket.

I eyed him, bemused for a second before trying to seem normal, "Hey...who were you talking to?" I asked, deciding to let him know I did overhear him on the phone.

"Oh that...that was my mother. She's trying to get everything together for my father's 60th surprise birthday party coming up. She's panicking because the catering company isn't "fulfilling her wishes". So I told her I was gonna handle it." He said, laying back in his chair a little.

"Oh." Well now I felt slightly idiotic. For even thinking the worst.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she wants it to be perfect and I told her you'd be happy to make the birthday cake. Most of the family is suppose to come in town and all of their rich friends, and I want them to see how amazing your baking is."

"Oh." I said, this time unintentionally sounding less enthusiastic. "Great." I said, trying to plant a smile on my face. Evan's family was...somewhat accepting and now I had to be around the snobby, rich friends as well? Well isn't this a delight.

"So what's up?" Evan asked, kicking me out of my thoughts.

"Well...I wondering if you wanted to come out to eat with Denise and I...and Vincent?" I asked slowly, not too sure what his reaction would be.

"Vincent? How did he get in the mix?" He asked in puzzlement. Which was completely understandable. I haven't exactly told him about my helping him find a new lawyer and everything.

"It's kind of a long story, but I can explain it all to you on the way there." I said, trying to reassure him with a smile.

He chuckled at my efforts but shook his head, "No it's okay. Some of the colleagues and I went out earlier and I'm still stuffed."

I nodded my head, "Oh.." I replied, a little disappointed.

And he seemed to notice that. "You know Denise doesn't care for me too much anyway, so you go on and have fun. You can explain everything to me when you get back." He said, pushing out of his chair, making his way towards me and placed a slight kiss on my forehead. Then a kiss on my cheek and nose and it made me smile.

"Fine, but you are going out next time. Got it?" I said to him, backing away to the door.

"I got it." He replied, in a serious tone. And I rolled my eyes in a kidding manner and left out the room. I made my way to our room and opened the double doors of my closet. Now I had to decide what I was going to wear. I looked at the various dresses, tops, and skirts. And my eyes finally landed on one. It was a new dress I had bought for the vacation to London we were suppose to take last year. I hadn't worn it yet but it was surely screaming W_ear me! Wear me now! _I bit my bottom lip in a debate with my thoughts. Should I wear it? It wasn't too short at all, but it still manged to be revealing. It was sexy and chic...but was it too sexy? Oh what the hell, I really wanted to wear it. And I was going to wear it tonight.

When I arrived at the Greenhouse, the parking lot was actually quite full. People were leaving and people were struggling to find a parking spot. I made my way through the entrance doors and was greeted with blasting music and people were everywhere. This was definitely not going to be a quiet thursday. People were on the dance floor, at the bar, in the secluded restaurant booths and tables. This place had it all. There's probably a stripclub in the back. I really hoped Vincent and Denise were in the secluded eating area, or else no progress, as far as work, would be made tonight. The other thing I was worried about was Denise. She still had a habit of trying to set me up with guys, knowing I was in a relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to leave me alone Vincent. And something told me, she wasn't gonna behave tonight.

A/N So? I really think you guys are gonna loveee the next chapter! And do you think Evan was telling the truth? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Let's see if we can get to 125! Because you guys blew me away when I saw over 100! Sorry for the lack of Vincent POV. Bye loves!


	10. Chapter 10: Inevitable

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope the length of it is satisfying because I know you all wanted this right now! So here it is! I really think you'll like it so enjoy! Sorry for the errors & mistakes I made!

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 10: Inevitable

_**Vincent**_

I checked the Rolex on my left wrist for the fifth time, it was just now going on eight-thirty. I don't know why I kept checking the time..well maybe a part of me did know. We had been here for a while and Denise told me Catherine was suppose to be coming and the idea of that..I have to admit the idea of that left me eager and jubilant. Even though I had just saw her a few hours ago, I couldn't wait to see her again. I've only known her for about a month and I've already grown fond of her which I know isn't the wisest thing to do but seeing her, even if it was for a few minutes, was now the highlight of my day. And what made it worst is Denise took notice of my keen state by my lack of interest in our discussion and also the fact that she caught me looking back at the entrance doors a couple times. There was no need for me to question or ask about her smug look, something told me she knew exactly who I was searching for. So I decided to refrain myself from looking or seeming impatient, but it wasn't working the least bit. Deep down I really, **really** wanted to see her and I was hoping she hadn't changed her mind about coming. But I would completely understand if she did, considering what happened last time she was at a club...

Images of her lying there, helplessly on the ground behind that club flooded into my mind. Right now, I was desperately trying not to think about that night. I tried to fight off the new anger that was trying to take over but seeing her like that...seeing her so defenseless and hurt...I never wanted to see her like that again. And if it was up to me, I'd never let her out of my sight. I have the feeling of wanting to protect her and keep her safe, and yeah that may not be my role to play but it's how I feel. And the feeling's becoming natural. I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt her again...

"Hey...are you okay?" asked a slightly concerned Denise. Thank god she brought me out of those thoughts, I could tell she sensed how tense I was and I probably looked like a mad man.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just..thinking." I said truthfully. I did have the right to have a lot to think about with me going through a divorce, even though that wasn't it. But she didn't push for any information and just nodded her head in response. I noticed her eyes shoot towards something behind me and her face took over a gleaming, wicked smile. She quickly rambled some of the papers and her bag out the way and jumped out of the booth we were occupying. She practically leaped down the walkway in her lengthy heels, frightening some people with her urgency, and this made me turn around. It could only mean one thing. Catherine had decided to come and I couldn't fight off my new uplifting mood and the smile that took over my recently frantic features.

I watched as both women embraced each other from a distance and heard just how much they missed each other. I saw Denise wave Catherine back in my direction to our booth and I couldn't help the hand that ran through the lengths of my hair, pushing it back. When they both reached the table, Denise took a seat back in her spot across from me and then my eyes landed on her.

_Holy shit._ What does she have on? She probably said hi or hello by now but I couldn't take my eyes off of her outfit. She was wearing a sexy black dress that revealed some skin and it fit her like the angel's themselves made it for her. She was thriving with sex appeal and I didn't like the fact that others had seen her in it. I'm sure the guys in here are just waiting to get there hands all over her and I clinched my fist of the idea of some prick touching her.

I finally was brought out of another raging moment when her voice filled my ears.

"Hi..again." she spoke, looking a bit confused at first but then she threw me a warm smile. I eased up and returned the smile. I realized how crazy I was acting because I had no right to be jealous. I was about to scoot over so she could sit down but fortunately Denise beat me to it and edged over, telling Cat to sit by her. I guess it was for the best seeming as I couldn't keep my feelings in check right now and her in that dress..yeah it was for the best.

"Okay, enough of work. Let's have some fun!" Denise screeched out and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiastic behavior and I noticed Catherine laugh as well.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" Denise questioned, looking to me cheekily then back to Catherine, as she took a sip of her cold drink.

I smiled to myself, she made it sound like we were together. I looked to Catherine, who looked to me, wondering if she wanted to tell it or me. She simply smiled and began to tell her.

"Well..I don't know if Vincent told you or not, but he's a business inspector.." she trailed on before Denise interrupted her.

"Uh huh, yeah he told me and- Oh my god!" She said a little too loudly, in realization, emerging in a wide grin, "And he came to inspect your bakery? Awww that is so cute! Did I just say cute?" she asked herself before chuckling it off. Catherine shook her head at her friend's behavior.

"Calm down, you know I told you Vincent's my _friend_." She spoke, putting emphasis on the word, trying to get it through Denise's head. I wonder why. I mean obviously they've known each other longer, and she had to know Catherine was with Evan.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're tied down, deeply in love, I get it." she said playfully rolling her eyes, "I'm just saying, the idea of the way you two met with him being the business inspector and you running your own business..I don't know it's like your a match in a way. The idea of it is just like...like a fantasy of mine..." she revealed, grinning at the both of us. "you know hot guy comes to inspect the store-"

"And getting back to the story.." Catherine said stopping her from carrying on and they just resulted in laughter as Denise mumbled a sorry, "after that...we started seeing more and more of each other and became..friends...just **friends**." She said and I couldn't help but watch her. Not only did she leave a big part of the story out but she was repeatedly throwing that word out. _Friend._ Almost like she was trying to reassure herself that that's what we were. Like she was trying too hard. She looked at me for a second as well and I sensed she was nervous and her cheeks were a little flushed as she looked down away from me. And all that left me with one question. Did she have feelings for me? Or was this all in my head and my mind was just playing a cruel joke on me? I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her possibly feeling the same way I felt.

There was a moment of silence before Denise decided to continue with our conversation.

"Well..okay. I guess you can never have too many friends." she ended up saying, deciding to give up on her efforts. I think.

Catherine just nodded her head in reply, but I could tell something else had her attention. I followed her eyes to see what she was looking at and it was the club area downstairs. Hundreds of people were dancing to whatever hit song was playing, some were harassing the bartenders for another round and some were just sitting and talking. I'm guessing she was intrigued by the people dancing though, maybe she wanted to dance...

"Have you guys already eaten yet?" I heard Catherine suddenly say.

Denise shook her head and downed whatever was left in her glass. She had gotten here before me so I'm not sure if that was just a weak beverage or something a lot stronger. I'm guessing the later.

"Nope. The waiter's been crabbing around here a couple times but we told him we were waiting on another guest. So he just brought us some free bread, which I ate most of, but I guess I can eat. You're hungry right?" She asked, directed to Cat.

She nodded her head quickly, "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything really since lunch.." she confessed and then her green flecks darted at me. I'm assuming she thought of earlier. We did have lunch together and that was around mid-twelve and it was going on nine.

"You haven't eaten anything since then?" I asked abruptly, establishing a frown, leaning over the table a bit. to her She shook her head _No_ as an answer, "That was almost nine hours ago, you must be starving." I stressed at her. Why had she gone so long without eating?

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Denise looking to us back and forth, then she finally settled on Catherine.

"Let's get you something to eat before you pass out. Seriously, I don't know how you can go that long without eating, I can't function." Denise chided, while looking around for our short and dainty waiter.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I must have lost track of time or something. I had to run a few errands and drop some things off to Tess's since she's sick." She said, letting some of her chocolate brown locks fall in her face.

"What? Tess is sick?" Denise urged, looking back to Catherine.

"Yeah, she's just got a fever and a slight cold. She's gonna be fine, if only she'd listen to me." She said laughing a bit. "I had to make her eat."

I chuckled a bit and Denise joined in. "Sounds like Tess." she said before moving abruptly, "Oh! There's our waiter!" She said loud enough for the guy to hear her and turn around, and he smiled nervously when she waved him over.

He walked up to our table hastily, fiddling with his pen in his right hand before taking out his small notepad. He looked to a grinning Denise and returned the expression. "I see everyone's here now, is everyone ready to order?" He asked, rocking back on the heel of his dress shoe.

Catherine cracked open one of the dinner menus left on the table while Dylan, the waiter, took our order. Denise ordered a simple caesar salad and a _Caipirinha_ and if I remember correctly, it was under the list of alcoholic beverages so I guess that answers my question from earlier. She probably was slightly buzzed by now, I thought amused.

I just decided to get the house BLT with an order of steak fries and a refill of coke. After a few moments, Catherine settled for their Chef Salad and a long island iced tea. Her choice left me a bit baffled because the drink did contain vodka, gin, white rum, a little silver tequila, the one thing it actually lacked was tea. I've never witnessed or pictured a intoxicated Catherine and I wondered if I would tonight. I plainly shook the thought away as the waiter placed all of our orders and collected the menus off the table. He threw another practiced smile before leaving the table.

"Cat, let's go the bathroom and freshen up." I heard Denise tell Catherine. She gave her a bewildered expression before pushing out of the booth and to let her out as well. The entirety of her dress was once again in sight and before I could look away, she glanced back at me, catching my attentive gaze before looking away to follow behind Denise to the restroom. God, I'm in trouble, I thought as I rested my face in the palms of my hands.

* * *

**_Catherine_**

I looked back at Vincent before trailing behind Denise, I don't know why I succumbed to that action but my body was deceiving my thoughts. And when I did, I noticed his eyes were planted no where else in the building, but on me. And he wasn't looking at me in a kind matter or a friendly way. No, his eyes were filled with pure **want**. There were other times when I thought I saw it and I always thought I was imagining it but this time I was sure. I was certain I had seen correctly and I had to look away from him because it was too much for me to handle. I knew now how I reacted around him and if I wasn't careful..I would give in and reveal too much.

As we blurred by tables and sections, I racked my brain for reason. Maybe it was the dress I had on. I looked down at it briefly. I wondered if it was too much and maybe it was. I couldn't help my natural reaction of curling my lip in disgust at some of the guys staring and whistling at me downstairs. Most of them were likely pervs and creeps, and some of them looked way too old to still be clubbing. So I didn't pay them any attention. I just wanted to get away from them as fast as possible because I learned some men don't take no for an answer and I honestly never wanted to go through that again.

I followed Denise into the seemingly deserted bathroom and it was actually quite nice. The sinks were encircled in pearly white granite and tiles were a little offbeat but the same color as the countertops. I looked to Denise who had turned around towards me, with her hands draped over her hips. I just knew this whole "coming to the bathroom together" thing was about something. Yeah, us girls go to the bathroom together all the time, it's what we do but Denise usually, if ever, does not. She's just not like most girls and she doesn't see the point in going as a group to the bathroom. So she caught me by surprise when she asked, but I shook it off. I assumed she wanted to talk about something and my suspicions were correct.

"Something wrong?" I asked, deciding to strike the conversation, I had no idea where it was going.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she deadpanned and I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that question.

"What? Are you talking about me and Vincent?" I asked, still a bit puzzled.

"No you and Santa Clause." she said sarcastically and I shot her a look signaling her to be serious, " of course you and Vincent! I sense a little..tension between you two." She said, leaning her right arm on the granite sink.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We're just friends. Like me and you." I said, trying to convince her.

"Yeah you've said that already and first of all, there's no one with a friendship like ours and secondly you're totally lying." That caused me to look at her even more befuddled than before. "Yeah I said it. How long have you known him?"

I swallowed before answering, "I've known him for about a month." I said biting my bottom lip and her eyes bugged out at my answer.

"A month? So you don't know him that well, correct? And you just so happened to come to me so I could help him with his _divorce_ case. Why? The only reason I can think of is you like him or you are somehow involved.-

"No, that's not it. It's not like that." I shot back.

"Then why Cat?! You barely know each other! Why are you doing all of this for him? Because I can't think of any other reason." She said faltering her playful mood.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I hadn't told her yet about the incident at the club that night and how Vincent saved my life. Yeah, she was right about me having feelings for him, even though I wouldn't admit it, but what she didn't know was I owed him my life. If it wasn't for him...we wouldn't even be having this conversation and I wouldn't be standing here today. I know I should tell her, heck I needed to tell her. But I certainly didn't want to mull over everything that happened to me in a club bathroom. There had to be a better time and place for us to talk about this uneventful tragedy in my life. And she was just going to have to wait.

"Look...there is more to our story but I don't want to talk about it right now and I damn sure don't want to tell you about it in a public bathroom." I told her deliberately. "But I promise you, I'm gonna tell you everything, answer whatever questions are going through your head...just not tonight. Okay?" I asked, almost in a pleading manner. I really just wanted her to somehow understand my pleas even though she didn't know the truth behind them.

"Fine, but don't think I'm letting this go." She responded, emanating a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her, "I don't expect you to."

She turned towards the sinks to wash her hands, "So..you say you don't like him and I have noticed he is really cute. I might ask him out." she said, shooting me a glance.

"What?" I asked, sounding a lot more hostile then planned.

She looked at me, letting her famous smirk take over, "I was just kidding, but your reaction says it all."

I simply shook my head and went to the other sink beside her, "Whatever you say."

"Hey, in all seriousness..it's normal to have feelings for someone else while in a relationship and I wasn't kidding about his looks, Vincent is a really sexy guy," she said and I laughed a bit, "so I can imagine just what you're feeling. You constantly feel tempted but you know he's the forbidden fruit."

I looked to her then back into the sink. She was right but she had no idea how strong my feelings for him were becoming. My mind constantly had everything Vincent on replay all day and seeing more of him only made it much harder.

"And just so we're clear, I am not going after your guy Vincent. I actually think the waiter's kind of cute." She said, checking her image in the expanded mirror.

I looked to her before cutting the water off. "Really? You're interested in the waiter?" I asked to be certain I heard right. He seemed a little...I don't know..too nice for her. And nice wasn't her type at all. She went for the edgy guys with a few tattoos here and there, and were most likely way too built or extremely tall. And now she reveals she's interested in the scrawny and short waiter who was a bit timid. She would eat him right up.

"Yeah, I'm tired of guys that treat me like crap and not to mention I'm not getting any younger and it's time for me to hit the jackpot and settle with someone. Maybe I'm missing out in the nice crew since the bad eggs don't seem to care for a commitment." She said as I dried my hands with the brown paper towels, "so...this is me trying something new for a change. I might ask him out." She went on, gracing in a small smile.

I smiled back at her, "Good for you. Well we better get back to the table." I advised and she nodded her head in agreement.

As we were walking out, she lit up another conversation.

"Soo...you and Vincent had lunch together?" I looked to her in a jolt expression but she continued, "how else would he have known the exact time you last ate?"

I sighed. I had to give it to her, that was a dead giveaway. But us having lunch wasn't a secret. It's just..no one else knew about it. But I just replied with a '_We did'_, hoping she wouldn't dig into it, I was slowly realizing we were back on this topic.

"Well...was it a romantic lunch date?" She tried with her grin intact.

"Denise.." I said, warning her.

"Okay okay, I promise I'm done." She said, echoing in a laugh as we made our way back to the table.

When we got back to our booth, our food was being placed on the table by out waiter and another waiter carrying the other plates on a large platter. We waited until everything was sat on the table before sitting back down. Our waiter, Dylan, stuck around to make sure everything was right as we asked and I noticed this time Denise flashed him a flirty smile before he left our table. Hmm. Maybe she was serious about asking him out. I can't complain, I've met some of her ex-boyfriends or dates and I wasn't crazy about them. So maybe her dating a nice guy would definitely be better for her.

After we finished eating and Denise had two more rounds of her drink, she suggested we go downstairs to the club area. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, and I noticed Vincent concerned with me as well. But I knew If I said no, Denise would just drag me down there and by now, she was full on tipsy. When I lived in my apartments, she would always come over on any random night and take me to some new hot club or hidden hot spot in the city not too many people knew about. I have to admit, I had fun. Some places were kind of weird and not really my style but we would always dance, everywhere we went. Surprisingly, it's something I actually liked and was good at.

I decided to suck it up and go down there. I think she actually shouted _Yeah!_ in excitement. And that just made me laugh and shake my head at her. She shouldn't drink anything else tonight. Before we gathered all of our stuff and left, she took out a pen from her bag and wrote her number on a napkin with a heart and placed it on top of the tip we left Dylan. She turned back to face Vincent who had come beside me and smiled, "Now we can go have some real fun!" she released and pushed us to the stairs.

When we landed on the first floor, Denise immediately made her way to the dance floor. Wasting no time at all. I looked to Vincent who was watching some of the people dance, and probably waiting to see what I was going to do when he looked back at me. I habitually bit my bottom lip and decided to sit at the one of the stools at the bar and he took a seat on one of them to my right. I gave him a slight smile, he didn't have to stick by me but he was and I couldn't be more relieved.

I turned in the chair and the bartender stepped to me and gave me what I'm assuming he thought was a 'nice' smile. But I returned it to be polite and asked for a _Cosmopolitan_.

"Coming right up!" He replied, shouting over the blasting music.

I waited and fiddled with my little hand clutch and glanced to my right. I don't know why but I really wish I didn't. There was a sort of eerie guy sitting on the stool next me. In the capacity we were in, we weren't touching but I didn't want him this close to me. He had short, dark brown hair and a recently shaved face with a little stubble left. His smile wasn't creepy but his eyes...his eyes reminded me of..the man who...I closed my eyes tightly and tried to execute the new images racing through my mind but they wouldn't stop. The only thing I could see with my eyes closed..is him on top of me and me not being able to do anything. In my head I was immobile, almost paralyzed and no matter what I wanted to do...I couldn't move. I couldn't break free. I couldn't get him off of me.

I heard someone faintly in the background ask, "Is she okay?" it sounded like the cheesy bartender but I wasn't certain. But what I was certain of is the pair of hands the enclosed around my tiny waist and pulled me closer to them. I heard him breathe out "Hey.." and I finally was able to open my eyes and was met with Vincent's chocolate orbs and instead of thinking of a man that hurt me, I saw nothing but a man who cared for me right now.

And I was finally able to breathe again. His gripped tightened around my waist securely, bringing me closer to where he was. I watched his features as he grew more frenzied at my muted state.

"Are you okay?" He breathed out and he was really close because I felt his breath on my cheek.

Not wanting to worry him any longer, I finally decide to speak, "I'm okay, I'm fine. I just had a bad moment but I'm fine now." I said trying assure him but he wouldn't ease up his grip and I actually didn't want him to.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I actually managed a smile.

"I'm sure." I said and just as I relaxed into his hold, I slowly felt his finger tips leave the fabric of my dress. He probably thought he'd crossed a line but it was the last thing on my mind right now. I turned a little to my right, not wanting to see if the man was still beside, and grabbed the drink the bartender left I'm guessing when he noticed the state I was in. And I swallowed it in a few gulps and placed the glass back on the counter. I looked to Vincent who was closer to me now, but he was watching the couples and others dance on the floor. I looked as well and saw Denise holstered up with some guy. I bet she wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

I licked my lips, recollecting the beverage I just consumed, trying to savor the delightful taste. I wanted another glass but I decided against it since I would be driving home.

I can't believe I was about to do this, but here goes nothing. I turned in my chair to Vincent and just blurted it out.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked apprehensively, and I could feel my fingers starts to fidget around. Curse my nerves.

He cracked open a full smile, dimples and all and stood out of the stool. I looked up at him from my spot as he stood in front of me and held out his hand for me. I smirked and placed my right hand in his and he covered mine in a strong grip and lifted me out of the stool, leading me out to the dance floor. Oh my god this is really happening right now.

A techno pop song just went off and I was thankful for that, but what played next couldn't have come at a better time. The song _Motivation_ started blaring through the speakers and watched as everyone around grab their partners and held them so close like a second skin. I couldn't help but notice there movements becoming sensual and lacking any innocents. I was already nervous and I didn't exactly know how to dance with him to a song such as this one.

I yelped in surprise when Vincent spun me around, having me face away from him. I waited to see what he'd do when he placed his hands at my waist and pulled me back into his hard chest. I settled in his embrace and rested my hands on his forearms because at the moment it felt like the natural thing to do. I actually let myself close my eyes as we moved as one, swaying to the beat as the lyrics flooded my ears.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

_Push harder, you're almost there now _

_So go lover, make mama proud_

I felt him rest his head in the crook of my neck and I pushed backwards even more trying to be closer to him, if that were even possible. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I turned around in his arms to face him. I rested my hands on the tops of his shoulders and we never stopped moving. I looked up into his eyes and the look he gave me turned me on. And for a quick second, I looked down to his soft lips. I actually thought about kissing, but of course I didn't. But I wanted to.

I couldn't help the hitch caught in my breath when I realized what we were doing. He had lowered his hands to my hips and had moved me against him. We were grinding and dancing just as sensual as the other careless people on the dance floor and I didn't want this moment to end. Our lower bodies were connected and I desperately wanted to feel his chest against mine. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as we swayed heavily to the beat. I listened to the remainder of the lyrics as the song was dying down and my dream moment was coming to an end.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs,_

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby._

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background,_

_And you're almost there You can do it, I believe in you baby. _

_So close from here, _

_Baby I'ma be your motivation._

And then the song ended and a pop song started to blast and people got riled up. I no longer had a reason to be close to Vincent. I sighed and looked up at him as his hands started loosening around my figure. I was about to turn away from him and look around for Denise, when some guy approached me. It was the same exact guy who was sitting beside me at the bar. And he smiled at me and I leaned back into Vincent's chest away from him but he just came closer.

"Hey beautiful, would you like to dance?" He shouted over the music.

I was about to kindly decline when I felt Vincent's grab at my waist again and he pulled me against his body abruptly. I looked up at him and he was...pissed. He actually looked angry right now and his eyes were shooting daggers at the poor guy. If looks could kill...

I looked back to the guy and he noticed Vincent's possessive hold on me but he hadn't walked away yet and that resulted in Vincent having to say something.

"She's with me." He said in his intimidating voice and I just kept quiet. I don't know he was really upset or if he was just trying to help me out. And what made it worst was the guy's response.

"And you are..?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face that I was growing to hate.

"Her boyfriend." And my mouth almost dropped open, but I knew now he was just trying to get rid of this jerk.

The guy leaned his head back before saying "Oh, I didn't realize.." but he looked back to me and asked, "do you still want to dance?" After that, I instantly felt Vincent tense up at that and I immediately grabbed at his hand that was still around me and shook my head, "No, I'm sorry." And the guy actually accepted my answer and said "I'm sorry I asked." Before walking away from us.

I sighed in relief and turned to look at Vincent who happened to still be enraged. So he was jealous. I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face.

I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Denise waking up to us in a quick manner and I pulled away from Vincent to spare myself of Denise's remarks.

"Hey, I gotta get going. It's almost ten and I gotta get up early in the morning." she said, giving me a quick hug and throwing Vincent a simple 'bye' and then she left us.

I sighed and turned to him, "And she's gone." And I am now left alone with Vincent. I guess this was the inevitable. It was bound to happen. If it really was going on ten then we should be leaving as well. I have to get up early because I have to open the store with Marie tomorrow morning and I'm assuming Vincent has to work tomorrow as well.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I questioned him and he sighed in displeasure. I sensed he didn't want the night to be over and neither did I.

"Unfortunately..I do. You thinking we should get going?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah..I have to get up early to open the store."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, well let's go." He said, placing his hand on the small of my back as we made our way to the entrance and exit doors. When he made our way out the club, it was actually pretty windy outside. I looked up at the darkening sky as the clouds fumbled together. Looks like we were in store for some rain tonight.

He didn't have to, but Vincent walked me to my car.

"So did you have fun?" He suddenly asked me and I looked back at him before unlocking my car door and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. I have to be honest though, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure about coming out tonight..but I'm glad I did." I said and he revealed his contagious smile. He mumbled a quick bye to me and I returned it as I hoped in my car and he shut my car door. I placed my key in the ignition and turned it...but my car wouldn't start.

I twisted my key a second time, third time...but it still wouldn't start. Oh my god why is this happening to me? I looked through my car window to see a bemused Vincent, probably wondering why I haven't crank up yet. I tried it one last time but still nothing. Nada. I banged my fist on the stirring wheel a couple times before dealing with the fact that I wasn't driving home in this vehicle tonight. I grabbed my keys and purse and hoped out of the car and looked to Vincent.

"My car won't.." I said, a bit embarrassed and I noticed the winds were really picking up.

He looked at me a little amused. "I can see that, do you want a ride home or will you call Evan?" He asked and I thought about it. It was almost like a choice between picking the two. Do I call my boyfriend or let Vincent take me home? Evan or Vincent? I chewed on my bottom lip. It's getting late and Evans probably already sleep and I don't want to wake him. So I chose an answer.

I sighed and smiled up at him, "Yes, I would very much appreciate it." I said running my hands over my arms, "I'll have to come get my car in the morning." I said looking back at my _Kia_.

I noticed Vincent taking off his jacket and handing it over my way, "Here. We better get to walking if we want to beat the rain."

I looked at him confused, "What? You walked here?" I asked, thinking about the shoes I was currently in. My feet were starting to hurt.

He chuckled a bit at my worry, "Don't worry, my house isn't far from here, just a five minute walk." He looked at my shoes then back to me, "I can carry you if you want." He said, adding a tempting smile that made my cheeks redden.

I laughed and shook my head, "That won't be necessary. Lead the way." I said looking to him, wrapping his jacket tighter around me.

He smiled and pulled me with him, "Come on."

* * *

A/N

O.O AHHH YES THAT ALL JUST HAPPENED! And what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing! I really love to read your thoughts so review loves!


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight

Hey guys! I have bad news! My internet is out! And hopefully it'll be back on soon! So right I'm at a family members house and I'm using there's to upload this! I really hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to let me know what you think! And also! The reviews I received-blew my mind! Like you have no idea how happy it makes me! Wow! I apologize in advance for any errors! xP

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 11: Midnight

_**Catherine**_

Vincent pulled me towards him, in the direction he was walking in as we begun our journey out of the Greenhouse parking lot. I briefly looked up at the dark, expanding sky. I've honestly never seen it so somber out, and out of all nights to have car troubles..it had to be this night. Vincent said the walk to his house wasn't far at all, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that the rain was gonna swallow us whole and we were just helplessly racing against time.

After we started walking, it felt like the temperature had actually dropped on me. All I wanted to do was shrink and barricade myself in Vincent's coat. My arms literally wanted to thank him but my legs were freezing. I have to admit, it's my fault for choosing tonight to wear one of my most revealing looks. If I'd known it was going to be this windy, I might've went with something as simple as jeans and boots. It all really made me wonder why Vincent wasn't cold.

I looked to him as he halted when we got to the end of the block, the light was still green and I'm guessing we had to cross onto the other street. As we waited, my eyes initiated its own journey. The very exploration of Vincent and his...everything. The wind had his brown hair dancing all over and a few strands resurfacing over his forehead. I could tell he was trying to fight the cold winds bite when he squinted his eyes a bit. His blue, long-sleeved shirt was pushing and pulling against his chest constantly and that left my mind to wonder about the possibilities of his shirt to rise. I laughed a little to myself and shook my head, I spend way too much time thinking.

He looked my way for a moment and I actually thought about looking away and go off and pretend as if I wasn't just analyzing how the freaking wind flowed against his face, I can just see me failing in that attempt. So I just didn't. I looked back at him and he gave me a small smile that reflected his dimples and made my stomach flutter inside. This man looked good under any light.

I smiled back at him and noticed the light had turned red up above and we could continue our efforts. He brought me along by placing his right hand at the small of my back and I leaned into his side as we started to walk again. I didn't really think about doing it I mean it wasn't on purpose, I guess it was like a...reflex if you'll call it that. Maybe my body was reacting and forgot to work along with my brain or maybe I missed being close to him...That dance just moments ago was...fun, exhilarating, heavy and most would say inappropriate since we are just..friends.

I actually frowned in disapproval when his hand left my body when we made it safely across. I must be really crazy, because here I am wanting things from another man when it should be my boyfriend I want comfort from. I mean what am I _really_ doing there? Evan should be the one I feel exhilaration with and want to be touched and held by. Not Vincent. But here I am...wanting what I can't have. I mean I have a great boyfriend right? That cares and provides for me. And I feel like I'm just betraying him by constantly thinking of someoneelse and he doesn't deserve that.

Is it sad that Evan wasn't really on mind tonight except for when Denise brought up my whole relationship situation? I never thought of Evan once when Vincent and I were dancing. I didn't think of how it'd hurt him to see me dancing with another guy like that. And now I was going to Vincent's house and I told myself just today that I needed to get my mind off of him. Look how well that plan worked out. On top of that, my dreams of him are getting dangerously close to fulfilling my needs. Ughhh why is this all happening to me? My life was never this complicated. It seemed like everything was going great before I met Vincent but now...he has somehow become that person that I want to see all the time. He actually made me wonder was everything perfect before? Or was he just brought into my life as test? Yes, God must be testing me because Vincent is just about perfect and he just so happened to meet me.

The sky started to rumble and flash of lightning caught my eye from afar. I could feel my pace quicken a bit. I love when it's storming, but I didn't want to get caught in the eye of it and it seemed to be growing darker by the second. I looked to Vincent, he didn't really seem too worried about the storm. Maybe we were getting close, but this area wasn't at all looking familiar to me. I don't recall any of these places when I gave him a ride home a couple weeks ago.

* * *

**_Vincent_**

The clouds are steadily trying to take over the sky, but I think we'll get there in time. I noticed Catherine start walking another notch higher so I knew she didn't want to get caught in this weather.

I looked at her for just a moment and noticed she's been awfully quite the whole time. I wonder what was going through her mind, what she was thinking...She probably wanted nothing more right now than to just get home and not get rained is understandable. But instead of this continuing, I decided to break this long run of silence. And I'm really hoping to not screw this up.

"So..." I started and I noticed she looked up at me instantly and I found myself having no idea what to say, "...what high school did you go to?" What high school did you go to? That seriously just came out my mouth. No other question. There all literally a billion other sentences I could have come up with. But I'm guessing she didn't seem to mind when she slightly smiled and began to tell me.

"Um...I attended Beacon High School." she said.

"Really?" I asked a little amused. I have heard of the school, it wasn't anywhere close to where I lived but I know they were known all around for their football team, "It must have been fun. Let me guess, you were very popular?" I replied in a somewhat coquettish way.

After those words left my mouth, she engaged in a fit of laughter.

She shook her head as she spoke, "I was anything but popular." she revealed, leading on a coy smile. "High school wasn't the worst time of my life, it had it's moments but I was mainly focused on trying to keep my grades up to get into a good college."

I nodded my head in reply. I'm still finding it hard to believe no one took notice to her back then. I know I would have.

"So what about you?" She asked suddenly, "Were you Mr. Popular?" she said in a teasing manner and I just shook my head and smiled.

"No, I actually went to Greenwich Village." I said glancing back at her.

She took on an even wider smile, "Ohhh the fancy private school. That must have been nice."

"Nahhh, it sucked." I said and we both let out a laugh. "It was mainly boys and I had no choice but to keep my grades up if I wanted to get into NYU."

"I'm sure your time in school was still better than mines though. Some of my teachers were always absent and kind of careless." she said honestly.

"My teachers were mean, they made you think getting a C on a paper was a complete failure."

She looked at me for a while and then let out a small laugh, "Okay, maybe my time in school was a little better than yours." she said jokingly.

I exulted in a laugh and then she gripped onto my arm tightly when a crack of thunder blared through the sky, scaring her. I looked down at her and she threw me an apologetic look and let go. But I decided to bring her back closer to me and I advanced in my steps. "We better hurry, looks like the storm is trying to beat us." I advised and she replied with a nod and she hurried along with me.

* * *

**_Catherine_**

It felt like we had been walking forever, when in reality it was probably only for a few minutes. We made it to Millard Avenue and it was starting to look familiar around here and I think Vincent's block was in sight. I'm starting to think I should have accepted Vincent's offer to carry me because these shoes were killing me. I can't wait till I get home, the second I walk in the door I swear they're getting left on the welcome mat.

I pulled my iPhone out of my little clutch and saw that it was a little after ten. And I had to no new text messages or missed calls from Evan. Or anyone for that matter. The idea crossed my mind that I should probably call Evan and tell him about my car and that Vincent was going to bring me home. But again I assumed he was probably asleep and I didn't want to wake him...and if he wasn't asleep he probably thought we were still hanging out. Either way, I think he would want to know even if he was asleep or not. I finally unlocked my screen and clicked on his contact and then popped up his picture. Just as I was about to press the call button, a big and clear rain drop fell on my screen. I looked up at the sky and another drop hit the palette of my cheek.

Oh God. I looked to Vincent who was looking at me as well. He knew it was about to start raining in just a few moments.

He spaced himself and grabbed onto my left hand and said, "Come on!" And I tried my best to keep up as we ran the rest of the way to his block. Note to self, never where these high-heels again.

Just when we turned the corner and stepped on his block, the rain was emptied from the sky and begun to pour down on us. It seemed like the cloud was waiting right there to unleash on us. My breath hitched in surprise when the cold drops hit my skin harshly. My curled locks were now damp strands against my face and down my back. I felt Vincent grip my hand tighter, pulling me closer to get to his house. The rain blurred my vision, but I could make out his house from afar and we were really close. Thank god!

We ran all the way to his house and up the driveway, he brought me along to his front door and fumbled to get the keys out of his damp pants. I looked back at the rain as the thunder rumbled even louder than before and the storm continued to progress. I heard his keys unlock the door and a chimer beeped twice signaling someone was home. He didn't even have to push the door open, the strong winds did that for him. I hurried inside following him and he shut the door behind us.

I looked to Vincent and he was just as soaked as I was. His light blue shirt had transformed into a darker shade as the material of his shirt clung to his very skin. It was very transparent, he might as well not have a shirt on. And that made me think of the first dream I had of him when he showed up at my shop in the middle of a storm... I shook that thought away quickly, even though I was soaking wet the temperatures within me were starting to rise.

He shook his hair a little and pushed the pieces that were sticking to his forehead back. He walked to a nearby door and pulled out a towel.

He walked over and held it out for me, "Here, I thought you'd want to dry off." He said.

I grabbed the towel from his hold and thanked him for it. But I don't know just how much good it would do, everything on me was drenched. His coat felt two times heavier on me and most of my dress still managed to get showered on.

"You can sit and get comfortable if you want, I'm just gonna get out of these clothes and we can be on our way." He said to me assuring and I nodded my head and set my clutch on his couch. He could take his time, I was in no rush to get back out there.

"Wait!" I exclaimed before he made it to his stairwell. He stopped in his efforts and looked back at me a little worried as his eyebrows furrowed.

I unbuttoned the buttons on his coat as quick as my cold fingers would allow me and pushed the dripping element off my shoulders and stepped to him quickly to give it to him.

"I don't want to take another one of your jackets." I said, laughing a bit.

He grinned at that and grabbed the jacket from my fingers, "And we wouldn't want that now would we? Then you'd have to pay me another visit at work." He said amusingly.

I shook my head, emulating a convulse, "This time I promise to call first." I replied.

He smirked and said, "I promise I'll answer." before making his way up the stairs.

I smiled to myself and watched him travel further up the blocks. I know we were kidding, well mostly but I sensed a glint of seriousness in his words. _I promise I'll answer._

I decided not to push any further with that, I was just simply looking too much into it. We were playing. That's all. I walked back to the entrance way that lead into his living room. I didn't want to pry around his place and I certainly wasn't gonna take a tour of his house. But I was curious and he did tell me to make myself comfortable. Before I made any settlement, I knew one thing I had to do. I reached down and pulled off my left pump and let my foot hit his soft carpet. I've never felt so relieved. I pulled the other heel off and hooked them on my two fingers and placed them on his rug by the front door.

I grabbed the grey towel and pressed my dress as much as possible but it didn't seem to be doing any good. I was gonna have to settle with the fact that I looked like a complete mess. I decided I was just gonna sit and wait for him. I formed the towel to be my seat on the couch because I didn't want to get his couch wet. It was black leather and quite a size. It was really nice and the loveseat and single were a similar set. They all circled the living room and were facing the flat screen he had on the wall. It was all really nice and I could sense his ex-wife's touch in some areas but it was all still nice.

I noticed a picture of him and an older woman on his side table by the couch. I picked it up and she was smiling with her silver curls stopping at the tops of her shoulders and he was giving her a big hug and smiling just as big. I smiled at that and realized she must be his mother. I grabbed the picture beside it and this time it was it was Vincent, the same older woman and an older man. He looked just him Vincent except maybe 25 to 30 years older. I'm guessing this was a picture of him and his parents. His mother looked endearing and sweet while his dad looked more proud and stern. Either way, Vincent was a spitting image of him. No denial there.

I walked to the table by his big bay windows and saw more pictures. There were more of him and his mom and a couple with him on different trips with two other men that favored him in the looks department, they all looked like brothers. And judging from the exotic backgrounds in most of the pictures, I guess Vincent really did like to travel. I've thought about traveling myself but never urged up enough courage to do so and now I have my own bakery so the chances of that were a lot slimmer than they were. It just made me wonder what if I had traveled years ago? Would things have turned out the way they are now?

I placed the last picture from the table down and my eyes darted around in search for more. But unfortunately, there were no more to see. At least not in the living room. I don't know what I was in search of...well maybe I do. I was actually hoping to see a picture of his ex-wife. I must have pictured her a thousand times in my head. Was she tall or short? Blonde or Brunette? Maybe even a Redhead? The color of her eyes and even her shape. I wanted to know what she looked like or what sort of women he was attracted to because in my head she was this perfect specimen. Even though they obviously didn't work out, something about her attracted him and pulled him in and I wanted to know or see what that something was. Denise told me a couple things about her and certain things she likes and her habits, but no specifics on her appearance. She said the guys at the office were basically infatuated with her so obviously she was beautiful. But that's most of the women in New York. So when it came to the way his ex looked, I knew zilch. All I knew was she was lucky enough to once be a part of this man's life.

I walked back to his couch and sat on the towel, I didn't want to get caught looking around. I was gonna be a good guest. I grabbed my clutch that was sat where I left it and pulled out my phone again. My purse was a little soaked, better it than my phone. I checked the time again and it was going on ten-thirty. That wasn't so bad.

But time is not what's concerning me. This storm is. Instead of slowing down outside, it seemed like it was getting worst. I walked back to the window to see all of the chaos that was being made. The pallets of rain were thumping against the window, the streets were starting to flood and the tree in his neighbors yard across the street was receiving the worst of it.

I heard some thumps coming from the stairs and I looked to see Vincent making his way down in much dryer pants and he was pulling a simple black t-shirt down over the tops of his jeans. He looked to me and was smiling before he looked out the window and witnessed what I too was. He walked over to me and stared out the window as well at the attacking rain.

"Whoa, I've never seen it this bad before." He said, admittingly

I nodded my head if as to say me too before resulting in a defeating huff. "We can't go out in that. " I said looking to him as he too looked my way, "I mean we could but it'd be too dangerous driving in through it and it's started to flood anyway.." I said softly and awaited his answer. I didn't him to drive me home if he couldn't even see where he was going. No way.

His eyes bored out the window again as the thunder and lightning blared out above and then he finally looked to me and gave me a slight smile, "Okay then, we'll wait it out. You are okay with that?" He asked to be sure.

I nodded my head in return, "Yeah, and if I wasn't I still wouldn't go back out there." I said adding a slight giggle, but still serious.

He grinned then looked me over, I looked over myself trying to find an error but I'm guessing he noticed my dress was still very much damp.

"You must be freezing.." He said.

I almost protested but hell it was true. It was very comforting in here but my soaking dress ruined it all.

"Lets get you out of that dress and dry." He spoke to me and I just know the first part of that sentence was gonna be on full replay tomorrow.

I nodded my head and he said he'd be right back with something for me to wear and he did just that. He brought me what looked to be one of his NYU sweaters and some sweat pants.

"I apologize in advance since they possibly won't fit."

I laughed in return, "It's fine, this is better than what I'm currently wearing and plus I didn't expect you to have my size in your closet." I let out facetiously.

He nodded with a smile and replied with, "Right. Well the guest room is down that hallway," he directed me with a point, "and it's the first door on your right."

I told him thanks again and made my way, with his directions, to my destination. I opened the door and the room was very well kept. The white and black sheets were freshly made up on the bed as if no one ever laid a finger on them. The curtains matched the spread and were shut but I could still hear the rain tapping the window. I placed the clothes down on the bed and reached for the back zipper to finally get this wet gown off. I pulled it all the way down till it reached the last teeth and let it climb off my hips and pool around my feet. I stepped out of the black number and folded it up. I picked up the shirt he gave me and looked at it for a moment. It was one of his college shirts and I tried to picture a younger Vincent wearing it. I lifted the sweater to my nose and it smelled wonderful.

I pulled the sweater over my head and flipped my wet locks from underneath. I pulled on his sweat pants that were loose fitting and too long but I wasn't gonna complain. Being in his clothes made me feel really comfortable. I grabbed my dress and made my way out the room. Walking down the hall, I wondered what upstairs looked like. Mainly, I wondered what his room was like.

I walked back in the living room and saw he left a bag for me to put my things in and tossed my dress in and sat the bag on top of my shoes by the door. I removed the towel from the spot I was sitting in and took a seat. Vincent wasn't in here but I think I heard him in another room near by. He peeked his head from the opening that I'm guessing led to his kitchen. And I looked to him and saw he was wearing a smile and I gave him a look filled with curiosity, not really knowing what he was about to say.

"I was thinking, we would tv or a movie, I don't know..to pass some time." He asked, a little nervous. It was really cute.

I nodded my head and started to titter my fingers but I nodded my head. What else would we do? I flashed a smile and nodded my head, "A movie sounds perfect." I replied, getting a little excited.

He cracked his award winning smile and resulted in, "Great. You can pick anything you like out of my selections over there," he said aiming towards the section below his television, "Oh and do you want some coffee, tea, water or anything?"

I almost moaned in satisfaction, hot coffee sounded so perfect right now. And I didn't want to catch a cold or have a headache in the morning. I did ingest some liquor, not enough to get me hammered but there was still some possibilities I'd feel like shit in the morning.

"Coffee would be very much appreciated." I said, really hoping it wouldn't be a bother.

"Then coffee it is." He said before disappearing behind the wall, back into the kitchen.

I pushed myself off his all too comfortable couch and made my way to his DVD's. I landed on my knees and begun my search. I've grown to have a deep appreciation for movies every since I moved in with Evan. He was mostly gone in the day and when I was off work and bored, I'd just pick out a movie from the store and hope I'd like it. And I ended up loving most of them. I've seen great movies recently like _Mean Girls, Now You See Me, Looper,_ and I even finally saw _The Notebook_, the movie Heather's been trying to get me to see. And I ended up balling and hating myself for waiting so long to watch it. And experience Ryan Gosling. I love a good comedy, action or thriller and scary movies...well I have to ease into them, even though the ones I've seen have failed to be scary at all. So they're not entirely bad.

I looked through some of his movies and he had some great picks. I saw _21 Jump Street_, _Inception, Kill Bill_, and I could have sworn I saw _Love_ & _Other Drugs_ in the mix. I smirked to myself, he'd probably deny it was his. I finally looked to most of them and picked out two movies. It was between these two. _Red Eye_ and _Safe_. They both looked good and I've never seen them before. I decided against anything that seemed to be a romantic flick, I really don't think that would be a good idea.

I debated over them for a while until I just went with Red Eye. I'd have to find Safe at the DVD store later on.

I took out the disc and looked for the power button the DVD player and I'm guessing it was the biggest one. I slide the disc in just as Vincent was walking back  
into the living room. I looked back at him and lifted myself off the carpet and he handed me my coffee. I thanked him and he took a seat on the couch and I sat back in my spot on the same sofa and took a sip of my simmering coffee.

He looked to me while fetching for the remote, "Did you pick a movie?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee and pressing the on button to see the intro productions start to play.

I nodded my head and placed the coffee on the table beside the arm of the couch, and placed my right leg under my left thigh.

"I chose the movie Red Eye." I said, not knowing if he'd approve or not.

He smiled and nodded his head, "It's a good movie."

"Really?" I perked at that, I'm glad I picked it. I looked to the screen as the first preview ran its course.

We were well into the movie and Vincent was right, it was a looking to be a great thriller. Watching it though, I was a bit distracted. Vincent wasn't that far from me on the couch, but he wasn't exactly close. I couldn't fight the feeling of wanting him closer even though I knew he was perfect where he was. This distance between us what I thought I needed. I didn't need to get anymore closer to him than I already have.

I couldn't help but notice the rain still pouring from the sky, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. I pulled my phone out and it was going on eleven-forty. And still no call or text from Evan. I decided I should go ahead and call him and let him know where I was, so I asked Vincent where the bathroom was and he said upstairs and the second door on my left. So this is where I was now. I've been in here for a while and I could Evan and got no answer. So I ended up leaving a message and telling him I'd be home hopefully soon. And I ended up really having to use the bathroom since I downed my whole cup of coffee. After I finished up and left out of the bathroom, I noticed a door further down was cracked.

I know snooping isn't a good idea, but I had a gut feeling it was his bedroom. Plus, I wouldn't touch anything, I just wanted to see what his room was like. They say curiosity killed the cat, well this Cat was taking a chance tonight. I would probably never have this chance again.

I looked to the stairwell just to make sure he wasn't coming. I walked to the cracked door and pushed it forward carefully. I looked in and I was right. It was Vincent's room. I walked in and looked around and it was...just how I imagined it to be. It was bright for a man's room, but the dark dresser's balanced them out. He had a large king sized bed, with a couple shirt here and there over it. His closet doors were cracked and I could see his many suits and other clothes lined up and his shoes at the bottom. It all wasn't too organized and I liked that.

Just when I was about to leave out and end this raved moment, I noticed a picture of Vincent on one of his side dresser's. I picked it up and it was a picture of him on the beach. He was clearly years younger and his hair was shorter. He wasn't with anyone else, it was just him and he looked happy. I almost thought about taking it, but I wasn't suppose to be touching anything in the first place.

I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped in terror and turned around, placing the photo behind my back. And I saw Vincent standing in the doorway. Oh crap. I've been compromised.

I tried to laugh in relief, but I was really nervous. "You scared me." I said, still on edge, trying to slow down my heart rate.

"I'll say.." He said squinting his eyes, giving me a serious look. He unfolded his arms and walked into the room. "Did you get lost?" he asked, never faltering his look.

Oh shit. He's upset.

"Um..yeah, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to end up in here. I didn't know it was-

And then he surprised me when he cracked a wicked smile and let out a humorous chuckle. And then I realized that he was just playing with me and I could finally breathe and relax. At least I thought.

He slowed down his laughter, but kept his smile intact, he looked lower at me and then back to my face.

"What have you got there?" He asked, walking into the room my way.

Oh shit. Again.

I decided not to say anything but I knew my face read I was just caught. I frantically tried to put the picture back on the dresser, but it felt like it was no where within my reach.

He kept smiling and finally reached me. "What? What is it? Show me." He said and he actually reached behind me and brought my hand forward. He saw the picture I had in my hand and I just wanted to dieee. I'm never wondering off again.

He looked down at the picture and there was a moment of silence.

He then looked back up at me with his smirk, "You like this picture?" He said amusingly.

I shook my head in denial, "I was just looking at it..." I admitted and finally looked up at his gaze. I didn't realize how close he was until now and I felt the heat coming off of his body.

His smile slowly diminished off his face and I waited to see what he would do. He took the picture out of my hand and placed it on his bed, and never did his eyes leave mine.

I gulped nervously and opened my mouth to apologize again and then the real surprise was unleashed.

He kissed me.

**_Meanwhile_**

He made his way to her house and he ran through the rain and pounded on her door. He clutched the envelope to his chest under his coat, trying to keep it dry.

She opened the door in her night gown, not at looking pleased and she gave the man a stern look.

"What it is?" She asked, agitation clearly evident.

But he smiled anyway and bum rushed inside and she quickly closed the door to shut out the rain and turned around and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for some kind of explanation.

He pulled out the envelope and handed it to her, "I think we've finally got something legit." He revealed, still smiling.

She snarled but still continued to flip open the content and pull out whatever was inside. She looked over the various images and her devious smile finally showed up.

"Where'd you get these?" she asked, still going over the images.

He sat on one of her stools and begun to explain, "I followed him to the Greenhouse and someone showed up, I think the same one and I thought they looked pretty cozy. So just to be sure, I asked her to dance and he was seriously about to kill me over it. And she declined so I backed off. But that's not even the best part."

She looked up at him, "Well?"

He smiled his dirty smile and said, "I found out her name's Catherine and she's his girlfriend. He said it himself. That's great right?"

She laughed humorlessly and then continued to look at the pictures of Vincent and Catherine dancing, "This is why I pay you honey."

"So what's the next move?"

"I have someone who would really love to see these pictures. This is going to be a game changer." She said placing the photos on the table and then she looked back to the guy and gave him a strange look, "You can leave now."

He shook his head and made his way to the door. This was routine. He looked back at her and asked, "and do I still need to continue what I'm doing?" He asked, in a less than dull tone. He was clearly unhappy about his mission.

She looked up to pretend to think, "I don't know, what do you think?"

He huffed, "I'll take that as a yes. Bye Alex."

She didn't care to return anything and watched as he left. She turned around and picked up the picture that displayed only her. She smiled and said, "Hello Catherine," while looking down at the brunette in the photo.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I just unleashed two bombs on you guys! Lol SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW PLEASE! It's all welcomed and appreciated! Love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

Hi everyone! How am I? Well I'm just MISERABLE without internet! Send me your internet people! I demand it! Haha But seriously, if you know how...don't hold back! But besides that, I had so many directions I wanted to go with this chapter, but I picked this one because it needed to take place! More things are surely to come...

For those of you who saw the premire of BATB and ep 2x02...well...what did you think?! I loveeee new Vincent, I can't wait to watch these two fall in love again. Let me know what you think please! I love talking about the show ;)

Excuse my errors! I was SO sleepy typing this! But hey, it's finally here!

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Chapter 12: Consequences

_His smile slowly diminished off his face and I waited to see what he would do. He took the picture out of my hand and placed_

_it on his bed, and never did his eyes leave mine._

_I gulped nervously and opened my mouth to apologize again and then the real surprise was unleashed._

_He kissed me._

_**Catherine**_

I _can't_ move right now. I _can't_ breathe. I _can't_ think right now or open my mouth to put a stop to this. Put a stop to anything really.

Vincent kissed me.

I was kissing Vincent.

And it felt like every normal, physical function of mine had been deactivated. My body was in a indescribably weird state I had never experienced before and he just..somehow managed to shut me down. All actions were frozen, while my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my very chest. I just can't do anything. I don't know what it is I'm feeling, but all reactions were now on hold because of _him_.

And then suddenly, I no longer felt apprehended. I was no longer in an perplexed state and I was actually able to breathe now. His lips left mine. He had pulled away from me. I let my heavy eyelids flutter open and I was met with his face and I couldn't help but stare at his lips as well. He looked...almost fearful and was currently taking over a more apologetic expression which I have to admit made me frown a little.

I watched him anxiously as he took about two steps back, away from me and I could feel my feet wanting to tread closer to him as he moved back. But I didn't, due to my current shock. He trudged his fingers through his hair, pushing his strands back and begun shaking his head. I could have sworn I heard him call himself a few displeasing words. Then that's when he finally spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"Catherine...I..." He stated and finally looked up at my face, "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that.." He said and that surely made me frown more. When he kissed me...I wasn't able to reciprocate the action and maybe he was regretting his decision to kiss me. Or maybe he was apologizing because he didn't mean to kiss me. It was something people called..something you do in the moment.

I watched him intently as the words kept flooding out of his mouth. More apologies and self proclaiming idiocracy coming from his mouth. And then my mind went to all the events that led to this moment tonight.

I promised myself I would be Vincent free for a while and then not even halfway through the day, God had sent Vincent to my bakery this evening and we had lunch. Then Denise just so happens to invite me to dinner with her and Vincent, and I really didn't want to intrude but yet...I went anyway. I even invited Evan, when a part of me was thrilled he said he wouldn't be able to make it. I know it's wrong but I was afraid he'd see how I am around Vincent and how close we're actually becoming. He didn't need to see or even conjure up the idea of us having a connection. And then there was the dance and the guy that almost died tonight just because he asked me for one dance. I thought Vincent was just protecting me and I was thankful...but..could it be possible that Vincent has feelings for me? Maybe I wasn't the only one struggling with their ability to fight back their feelings. I have noticed some of the things he does or the looks he gives when we're together, but I just assumed he was being nice. But tonight...tonight he had kissed me. By that happening, it's slowly making me rethink everything. Because the way he kissed me...it certainly didn't feel like a mistake or something you do in the moment.

With the last word running its course, I checked out of my thoughts. I looked up to Vincent who seemed still much regretful, but his face was taking over confusion. His eyebrows furrowed as his grimace was still in tact, but I got a sense he was contemplating whether or not he should come close to me. I noticed his left hand fidget a little at the idea of reaching out to me. But I didn't move. I looked back up to his eyes that were glued to mine, and he still was befuddled at my state.

Finally taking part in a decision, he walked closer to me. I'm guessing just to make sure I was okay now. He breathed out a word, that I made out to be my name.

But I still didn't deliver a word.

"Catherine...I'm sorry, It won't happen again." He threw out. And then something inside me just snapped. It won't happen again. The idea of that pained me, and my chest actually tightened at his words. Why did that thought shred me?

I heard him sigh, in understanding at my mute being and he started backing away from me again, and before I could even think about it...I went for it.

I moved closer to Vincent and he looked to me in urgency but I placed his expression away for him. Before I knew it, my right hand grabbed at the back of his neck and I pulled him in for a kiss before he could object.

I could tell I caught him by surprise, but never did his lips falter to keep up with mine. His arms snaked around my waist as he brought our heated skin closer together. To tether my body closer to his, I let my other hand wrap around his neck just to cling to him. He deepened our kiss by pushing his spurred tongue forward and I opened my mouth to him to let our tongues meet. I felt one of his hands tug at the fabric of his baggy sweatshirt on me and I was dying to feel his hands underneath. I was no longer cold or freezing from the previous event, no it felt like my skin was on fire. It felt like I had too many clothes on.

I pulled away from his demanding lips just to breathe and they instantly traveled down to the base of my neck and I couldn't help the moan that slipped out when he kissed the spot by my ear. I thought I almost sensed a smirk delight his features and warmth began to flood in my lower abdomen.

I let my left hand drive down to his back to cull him closer to me as he moved us further back until we met his dresser. I whimpered in protest when he dragged his lips away from my skin. And he brought his eyes to mine for a moment and his eyes were two shades darker now and overpowered with raging lust. I yelped in surprise when he hooked his hands under my thighs and lifted me onto the modern dresser. I instantly welcomed him in between my legs as If it were a reflex and I couldn't stop my limbs from consuming around his waist to stay attached to him.

His lips reconnected with mine and we both battled for control. He urged me on further when one of his hands finally made its way underneath the sweatshirt and soothed the skin on my stomach. It only ignited the fire even more. Every spot his fingertips grazed left a burning remainder and me hoping he'd revisit those aching spots. I could feel him through the confinements of his jeans and I couldn't help but notice that he was rather large. And when he grinded it against me, it only made me more turned on.

My left hand grazed further down his back and I could feel his muscles flex through his black t-shirt. I planted my palm at his waist to bring us closer if even possible. If still felt like we weren't close enough. He dragged his mouth away from mine, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth and it excited me. It wasn't long before he began planting kisses on my chin, my jaw, and back down to my neck. And when he kissed a certain spot, I automatically squeezed him between my legs tighter and mumbled out his name to motivate him to continue.

But before we could even inch any further, the one thing that could expire this moment happened.

My phone started blaring loudly in the pockets of my bottoms.

We both stopped moving and he brought his lips from the section of my body he was exploring.

My phone is ringing. And It's probably Evan. Oh My God.

_What have I done?_

I let everything that recently took place deluge my mind all at once. I had cheated on my boyfriend. I pushed Vincent off of me, not daring to look at him, I was too focused on answering the phone before it the ring went dead. I fumbled to get my iPhone out and I was right, it was Evan calling. I took a couple breaths before answering, not wanting him to notice anything off in my voice.

I pressed the green button on the right and took one last breath before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hey.." I managed to drag out and I notice my voice sounded a little weird. Just what I needed to happen. I decided to pry myself off the dresser, I just couldn't remain on top of it.

"Cat? Oh my god are you okay? I'm sorry I'm just now calling you back! I had fallen asleep looking through a patients files and when I woke up you weren't here. Then I saw you called me a few times and I assumed something was wrong-"

"No, I'm fine." I said instantly, wanting to put his worry to rest and I heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Well are you still with Denise? It's after midnight. " He stated, still a bit concerned.

"Um..no I uh..I called you to let you know my stupid car broke down at The Greenhouse-"

"Are you still there? I'm on my way-"

"No." I said cutting him off. "I'm actually with Vincent." I said and I couldn't help but glance at him and he was watching me. His eyes were still heated and I don't know why I let myself look his way, then I heard Evan say something that brought me back out of my little trance.

"Oh." I heard Evan let out and I could tell he had forgotten that Vincent was also at this dinner I had attended tonight. "You're with Vincent.." It really wasn't a question. He was waiting to see if I was going to add Denise as well to my current location. But it wasn't the case, although I wish it was after what I'd done.

"Yeah, he offered to take me home but we had to walk a little to his car because he walked to the place and then it started raining really bad and we got stuck at his house." I said, trying to rush everything out. But I knew the one thing that really stuck out.

"So...you're at his house?" I heard Evan ask and the way he said it made me nervous. But I said yes as if I was perfectly stable.

"Well why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you." He released through the line, full of his accent.

"I know but I assumed you were sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry.." I spoke softly.

I heard him sigh through the line. "It's fine, I'll just come and get you. Where does he live?" He asked and I could here him fumbling for something.

"No you can't drive in this weather, it's too dangerous." I warned him.

"Cat, it's not raining anymore." He informed me.

"What are you talking about..." I dragged on as I turned around and looked through Vincent's windows. Shit. When had it stopped raining? I looked back over to Vincent, who was still present but sitting on his bed now. He was looking out the window so he too had saw the weather had cleared up "..oh..I guess it isn't.."

"So, do I need to come and get you?" He asked me. I shook my head as if he could see me.

"No, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay...bye." He returned a bye and I removed the phone from my ear and ended the call. I looked over to Vincent and he rose up from his spot on the bed. He was too looking at me, but neither of us said anything. And I actually didn't mind that right now. I mean..what was there to say? Not only did he kiss me...but I kissed him as well. It was my fault things had gotten as far as they did. He apologized and I still went ahead and kissed him. I wasn't thinking, it just..happened.

"I guess I better get you home." I suddenly heard Vincent say and he glanced my way, looking for me to say something but I didn't. I just simply nodded my head.

He huffed out a large amount of breath and left out the room, and just for a moment, I had a little time to myself to just breathe and think about what I'd done. I'm such an idiot! It didn't matter what I felt, this never should have happened. I know I have feelings towards Vincent...but that still didn't give me the right to act on them. I have a boyfriend and I was suppose to stay loyal to him. There's nothing I hate more than a cheater...and I had done it myself. I failed him.

* * *

**_Vincent_**

We were in my mustang, that was covered in rain drops and a couple leaves here and there that were blown around. It wasn't storming anymore, in some areas it was drizzling, but that's about it. Every since we got in the car, it has been nothing but silence. No music playing or no one talking on the radio. Neither one of us were saying anything. Only thing that could be remotely heard was the tiny drops of rain that fell onto the window shield occasionally. I watched her a couple times while we were at the red light, and I know she knew. She just wouldn't look at me. Her focus was solely on whatever held behind her window.

I couldn't help but think all of this was my fault. I had just met Catherine, and already I've managed to screw up a friendship. I was the one who went ahead and kissed her. And for what reason? Because I liked her? Well sadly that reason wasn't good enough this time. She had a boyfriend and I was just a guy she met who was messing things up for her and if she's happy with him...then she doesn't deserve that from me. I can't ruin a relationship. I can't be the other guy, when I myself was betrayed my the woman I loved.

The light turned green and I looked at her one last time before pulling off further down the dark streets. This was all so messed up. Why was she brought into my life now? Why not before I met Alex? Life was seriously screwing me over. And the one twisted thing about it all...was she kissed as well. I don't know why or if she meant it...but she certainly did it. And it was honestly...one of the best things I've felt in a long time. I haven't been with a woman in a little while...but when I was with Alex, I still never felt what I did tonight with her. And that made me wonder, what was this woman doing to me?

I turned into their complex and rolled to a stop when I made it in front of her mansion. I finally heard her edge out a sigh of relief and I looked at her once last time for anything really... She actually looked at me for a moment before opening the passenger door. She took one step out and she hadn't said a word. And I couldn't leave it alone like that.

"Catherine..." I drawled out, hoping she'd say..something.

She froze in her advances where she was and she looked back at me with pleading eyes. Then she hit me with something I was afraid to hear.

"Let's just...forget it ever happened." She spoke, catching me by surprise. She said the words but her eyes said something different. Her eyes showed her obvious opposition. And come to find out, I couldn't say anything back to that. I just let her go.

She shut the car door and walked up her driveway and began her journey up her long walkway. She walked through her front door without looking back.

* * *

I walked through the front door, and without looking back, I closed myself in and leaned against the front door.

"Cat.." I heard Evan say and he startled me a bit. I looked over to our family room section and saw him sitting there on the couch...waiting for me. He got up, smiling and walked over to me.

"I would ask you how your night went..." He started, and went along with a small chuckle.

My eyes bugged at that, but I quickly counterclaimed that reaction and tried to tug at a small smile. I shook my head and said "Please don't. I got soaking wet." I explained.

He still laughed a little then he looked up and down at me.

"I didn't see you when you left...but I'm pretty sure these aren't your clothes." He said, cheekily.

Shit. I did still have on Vincent's clothes.

I laughed nervously in return, "Um yeah, my dress got completely drenched so Vincent gave me something to wear."

And I noticed he didn't return a smile this time. He overtook a more serious look.

"Oh..that was nice of him." I nodded my head, and was about to make my way to the stairway.

"Cat?" I heard Evan speak.

I looked back at Evan and said, "Hmm?"

By the look on his face...I could tell he wanted to ask me something and I was praying it wasn't anything Vincent related. I already felt guilty about practically making out with him, and it sucks because Evan see's Vincent as a standup guy. Whatever he wanted to say, he chose not to.

"Get some rest.." He finally said, leading on a small smile.

I smiled back at him, before continuing back up the stairs. My smile immediately dropped. I can't believe what I'd done. I betrayed him when all he's done is be faithful to me.

* * *

The Next Morning

_**Catherine**_

This has got to be the worst day of my life. Tess was still out sick, Heather was obsessing over new decorations, when I tried to tell her everything looked fine the way it was. We had a rather busy morning and I felt like if I moved any faster, my body was gonna split up into three of myself. Oh and yeah...I cheated on my boyfriend last night and the guilt was eating me up alive! And I already felt bad about what happened this morning. Before Evan left for work, he leaned in to kiss me but all I saw was Vincent's face. I freaked out and turned my head and he ended up kissing me on the cheek. He looked at me, confused and I smiled and tried to play it off and just gave him a quick peck on the lips. I really did feel bad, and it was all eating me up alive.

So I decided I was gonna take Evan something sweet on my lunch break. I haven't visited him at work in so long, so I wanted to surprise him. It had just turned 12 o'clock and I told Heather I would be back. I drove a couple miles until I pulled into the hospital. Evan worked at Lenox Hill and he was certainly known around to be a great surgeon. I learned over the years that he is a man that cares a lot about his patients, that's why I usually don't mind when he says he has to work late. I admire him for that.

The doors automatically opened when my feet touched the mat and I walked in and up to the service desk. I greeted Cheryl. She has been working here every since Evan and I met. She had long, sandy brown hair, brown eyes and some freckles here and there. She looked to be about 53 years old or less. But all in all, she was a very nice lady.

"Hey sweetie." She said, and I smiled hearing her call me that. She reminded me of my grandmother sometimes.

I sent her back a smile, "Hey Cheryl, how's it been?" I asked, conversing.

"Oh I've been wonderful hun. Just trying to keep things running smooth down here." She said and I smiled and nodded my head. "Are you here for Evan? I can call him down here."

"No that's okay, I'm actually here to surprise him. Do you know if he's taken his lunch yet?" I asked, placing the cupcakes on the counter momentarily.

"Lemme check hun." She returned and I nodded my head as she checked the hospital computer. She's been living in New York for years now and she still managed to keep her southern accent. "According to the schedule, he's still in lunch. I think he's on the 4th floor, that's where one of his patients is. So you can check the lunch room there." She said graciously.

"Okay, thanks Cheryl," I responded, flashing her a simple smile.

"No problem hun, stay sweet." She said with a gleam, and that made me smile even wider.

I walked to the elevator and clicked the button for the fourth floor. I waited patiently, tapping on the top of the cupcake box as the elevator music pumped around me. It was an okay song. Nothing I've heard before. The elevator doors fell open and I walked out into the hallway. I looked up at the sign above. None of them said lunch room but one of them did say "Break Room - D411". I'm guessing it was the same thing. Here's to hoping.

I turned right, like the arrow instructed and I counted the numbers along the walls on the doors. I finally saw D411 ahead and the door was wide open. I peeped my head inside and Evan was in there. I smiled at first, and I saw he was talking to some woman sitting across from him. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty and she looked really familiar. I decided not to wait any longer and I walked in.

The woman sitting across from him saw me first, and I guess that made Evan turn around to see who she was looking at. I smiled at him slightly when I saw a surprised look on his face, but he soon took over a smile. He rose up out of his chair and walked to me.

"Heyyy, what are you doing here?" He asked before giving me a quick hug.

I smiled and rose the box higher in my hands, "I brought you something, I thought she might like them." I said and he smiled and grabbed the box and flipped the lid.

He looked at me and grinned, "A visit with a box of Mint Chocolate Cupcakes, my favorites...okay what did you do?" He asked, pretending to be serious.

I laughed nervously to myself and tittered my fingers together. "Nothing...I just thought you'd like some, that's all. I know it's been a while since you had some." Mint chocolate was his favorite cupcake. I didn't really care for them, but my mom had the perfect recipe for them so I added them on our list of choices at the bakery. People actually came in and bought them, I just didn't care for the combination of chocolate and mint together. Yuck.

He slowly brought on his smile, "That's so sweet of you."

I nodded my head and looked over to the woman who had just gotten up. I know I've seen her before.

"Catherine, this is Tyler. She's a nurse here, you might remember her from that night you were here.." He said and it all clicked. Tyler. Right. She was my nurse the first night I spent in here.

She smiled and shook my hand, "It's nice to officially meet you Catherine. I've heard nothing but great things."

I looked to Evan and took on a slight smile, "I hope so." I said flashing Evan a grin and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll leave you two to have lunch. I'll see you later Evan?" Tyler asked before exiting the room.

He nodded his head and said "Later." Then she left.

I looked to Evan as we sat down at the same table. "She seems nice." I said, watching Evan pull out one of the cupcakes.

"Yeah, she is. She's kinda new here, she's still learning the ropes so they have me in charge of that to help her out."

I nodded my head and watched my fingers play with each other.

He took a bite of his cupcake and washed it down with some water out of his bottle.

"So what's going on with you today? You seem a little...off. Has your day not been good?"

I stopped my fingers from their act and sighed. I looked up at him as he took another bite. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

_**Vincent**_

_Let's just forget it ever happened._

_Let's just forget it ever happened._

_Let's just forget it ever happened._

That one sentence wouldn't stop running through my mind. Not only that, but the look on her face when she said. I don't know what to make of it. It seemed like she didn't even trust her own words, she just felt like it was the right thing to say. But I can't pretend or forget it like it didn't happen. We didn't share a small, innocent kiss. It became so much more than that. I for one, don't regret it happening.

Today was Friday, and I was currently trapped at work with loads of work that had to be done. But what was I doing instead? Thinking about a woman that was unavailable. Like the way she walks, and the way her chestnut locks fall in her face and even the little crinkle she gets on the right side of her nose when she laughs. Everything about her intrigued me and I was absolutely hooked on her. She was a drug.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Vincent."

I groaned inwardly when the image of her was released from my thoughts. I sighed and turned slightly around in my chair and was met with no other than J.T. Forbes himself.

He frowned when he saw my dim face.

"Dude, who's got your thong in a twist?" He ask, trying to crack a smile.

I would have returned it, but honestly I wasn't in the mood and he soon noticed this. He came and took a seat in one of my office chairs.

"Okay, if that didn't make you laugh...then I know something's up. Spill it."

I sighed and leaned further back in my chair. "J.T, I'm fine."

"You don't have to pretend with me buddy, I'm not the old man at the newspaper stand."

"Really, there's nothing up. Now why'd you come in here? Did you bring more work from Sorenson?" I asked.

"..So we're playing dodge ball? Okay, I'll let it go for now. But no, no new work. I just came in here to tell you everyone around is talking about your new girlfriend. And I'm seriously hurt you didn't tell me about her." He said as if he were appalled. But I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, really having no clue.

"There's word going around some gorgeous woman came to visit you and you two were like full on making out in your office."

I thought for a second, could he be talking about Catherine? "And how did this so called woman look?"

"Well this is just what I heard. She was kinda short, long brown hair, green eyes, model-ish looks, the whole nine yards I guess."

Okay, who the hell was telling this stuff and how did they know so much? And the fact that it's apparently all over the building still amazes me by how fast news travels around here. And all Catherine did was bring me my jacket. Only other person I can think of that saw her was...Brooke.

I look to JT who was still looking for some truth to it and I shook my head, "I don't know where you're getting information from, but no of it is true."

He nodded his head, "So there's no girl I don't know about?" He asked, to be sure.

I actually smiled a bit to prove it, "There's no girl."

* * *

_**Catherine**_

I knocked on her apartment door and bounced a little on my legs impatiently. Where was she? I know she wasn't out, she was still sick. I knocked again and called out her name.

"Tess! It's Cat! Open up!" I bellowed out at her closed door.

"I'm coming!" I heard her respond from the other side of the door.

I sighed in relief when I heard her voice. She opened the door wide and she was wearing a bath rob.

But it didn't matter, I pushed pass her and walked into her apartment.

"Well come on in." Tess said, sarcastically. She shut the door and turned around to see me pacing back and forth. She stopped me when I walked her way. "Cat, sit down before you burn your legs off."

I sighed and took a sit on her small couch and she took a seat beside me.

"Now tell me what's going on." She demanded, leaning back on one of her propped pillows.

I contemplated with myself on the way here and I knew I had to tell someone. I looked to her and she eyed me in a confused way at the way I was acting.

"I cheated on Evan." I managed to get out.

* * *

**A/N**

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. So? REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!

BTW What are your thoughts on Season 2 of BATB? Let me know! We can tlk about it on twitter haha.

Follow me on twitter K3ZLYN for updates & more fun stuff! XD


End file.
